Blue Waters
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: This is a story about my predictions for Star Wars, episodes 2 and 3, and also my idea of the perfect love story. Anakin and Samantha . It takes place over several years. The Clone Wars, what happens to Anakin, what Arawn did to make the Emperor hate
1. Openings

Blue Waters: episode #1 Openings

Blue Waters: episode #1 Openings  
This story takes us to an extremely evil man and his top servant. They have already succeeded in part 1 of their plans. Meanwhile, the Queen of the Republic meets the man of her dreams and they fall in love. Only one problem: the head of the Senate for a couple of reasons wants the man she likes. The Maurders are now ready to carry out their plans. The Queen has a handful of things she has to keep on her mind...and then there is the problem of the gwythaints and their disappearance. It is becoming too late for the galaxy....On top of this, she gets pregnant...Will the Republic survive? Find out next time!


	2. Updates with the Sith

Blue Waters: episode #2 Updates with the Sith

Blue Waters: episode #2 Updates with the Sith  
Darth Sidious is standing in the entryway in a certain building on the planet Coruscant. Darth Sidious feels the approach of something living.

"Ah, Arawn is finally here." 

Arawn says, "Hello, Master (Arawn has declared himself a servant of the Darth Sidious, Not a Sith apprentice.)

Arawn says, "Now that that is complete, what's next?"

"We must drive out the Trade Federation and destroy them to make sure they're not a link to our special plans, Arawn. I have not totally succeeded in our plans if they link us to...need I mention it? You well know what I'm referring to."

Arawn says, "Yes of course." 

Darth Sidious suddenly looks at the time.

"Arawn, excuse me...we must set up a time for a later time. Spy for me and.uh...report anything unusual going on in the esteemed galaxy. Get a hold of where the Trade Federation is. I just go back to my quarters to meditate (giving a wink Arawn's way.) Do not disturb me unless there is something amiss going on somewhere in the galaxy and that you feel is threatening to me...or to my plans. It must be an emergency. Need I say more..." 

Arawn didn't have to wait for him to finish. He well knew this was meant as a threat. Meanwhile, the Senate will be meeting very shortly at the request of the Jedi's and the mysterious Sith. Until next time!


	3. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Blue Waters: episode #3 Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Blue Waters: episode #3 Supreme Chancellor Palpatine  
Previously: An evil guy has spoken with his top servant. They discussed certain things. A close by a certain meeting is about to take place. Meanwhile, the Senate will be meeting very shortly at the request of the Jedi's and the mysterious Sith. Until next time! Well, guess what, next time has arrived and let the story begin now. All right, so begins Blue Waters: part 3. A very important person just enters the main building of the Republic. His name is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. As he enters the building he's a little rushed because he knows he is going to be late if he doesn't really move. And that would be very bad, since he's really in charge of the whole thing. Anyway, the meeting starts and he realizes he has just made it. The discussion begins and just after it's called to order a messenger comes in. It is for Palpatine, so he excuses himself and leaves the room for his own privacy. 

"This had better be good," he says taking out his comlink.

"Oh, it is," the other person on the line, says. I would not bother to summon you otherwise."

"Is it so desperate that it can't wait? I am in the beginning of this "important" meeting. Call me back in a little while."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks...and keep checking for me."

With that, Palpatine broke the connection. 

He returned to the meeting, saying, "That was from one of the planets that was unfortunately not able to show, the Planet of Quique."

Everyone nodded. Palpatine has a huge responsibility. Not only is he in charge of the Senate, but also the entire Republic and galaxy. The Senate is really the center of the entire galaxy. 

"Okay," says Palpatine, "The Jedi's are here to discuss a certain situation. The Jedi's now have my permission to speak."

"Okay," the one in charge of the Jedi Council, Yoda says, "Find this Sith that attacked us on Naboo, we must...know we one was killed, but we know not if it was the Master or the Apprentice. Always at least two there are when exists one. Take some kind of action, we must."

Palpatine looks away with a smile (resembling one of a certain gym teacher that has since retired.).

"Yes, we will deal with it...hmm, but it doe not appear to be a threat to us at this time." 

Mace Windu, another leader the second one says, "Yes, but if they're involved, it threatens the Republic..."

Palpatine says, " I Don't see how it could. You are strong enough to defeat them. But I must not get the Republic involved in it. If it continues to be a problem, then come to me and we will deal with this problem alone..."

The messenger returns and this time, he takes the call, after a short time, he comes back, dismissing the meeting. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"This is good, real good information. I have included a code to something: 12734...you can receive the message...you will know how...

next time, the message and then we will travel to the Queen of Naboo. But that is all next time. Until then! Until next time! Stay tuned.


	4. the Recording: Princess Samantha

Blue Waters: episode #4 The break in the story and the Recording: Princess Samantha

Blue Waters:episode #4 The break in the story and the Recording:Princess Samantha

Previously:The Senate has just had a meeting.Supreme Chancellor Palpatine led the meeting, and the Jedi spoke about their concerns for the Sith.Palpatine decided to put it on the backburner and not to do anything about it at the time.

"This is good, real good information.I have included a code to something.12734…you can receive the message…you will know how…"

After Palpatine came back, he dismissed the meeting.Now, an hour later, Darth Sidious sits in that same room that he did in episode 2.He pushes a button, then presses the following sequence:25468 then hits enter, then presses the down arrow key, then the simple #2.A light flashes on the contraption and a recording comes on.

"While I did not find exactly what you were looking for, I did come across something very interesting.I hope that you are not displeased with this.It has to do with Queen Amidala." 

Sidious pauses the recording.

"Amidala of Naboo…" 

then un-pauses it.

"It appears as if she is the princess of the Republic, the heir to the throne.Contact me for more details."

Sidious says, "Interesting…interesting.I suppose I'd better contact Arawn…"

And so he does.

"Arawn?What is this about Amidala?"

Arawn says, "Well, on searching for the information…elected Queen Amidala of Naboo is the daughter of Tim and Sally Jedi, the king & queen of the Republic."

"That's nice, Arawn, but the Royal family holds little interest for me…they have no ruling power, or say in most of what goes on within the Republic." 

"Yes, master, but what if you…or I …were to fall in love with her.You could train your children to become Sith…and they would be quite powerful…and there is more to this story…Amidala's real name is Samantha, and she has an identical twin sister named Minka.She is in the Maurder's hands as a slave.If we could get one, or both of them to marry either of us, the children could be trained.As princess, with the Royal Force, they have a high level of Royal Force."

Sidious sits back in his chair.

"Yes, I have foreseen it.Even though the Royal Force is a little different than the regular force, it could be done…I am under the impression that you are already in love with one of them." 

"Yes, master.They are both very good looking.Either one would do for me, I like both of them." 

Sidious smiles. 

"Good, do that then…and I will not get myself involved.My tastes run along a different line.But this would be very good…this is better than I had anticipated.Very good, Arawn." 

Arawn smiles at the praise. 

"Oh, there is one other thing…when I look up Minka, I ran across a file marked "The Device."I'm not sure what it means yet, but I'll be working on it." 

"Good, good…"

"Queen Amidala/Princess Samantha is just the right age for Arawn," he thinks."Things are falling into place nicely…" 

He had already closed connection with Arawn…just after he said "good, good."At the same time as this, Queen Amidala is anxiously awaiting the arrival of her father, Dalben.What Dalben had not told her is that two other people were coming:Tim and Sally Jedi.So, when they showed up with her father, she was surprised.She recognized them at once, the king and queen of the Republic.But what were they doing here?

"Your majesties, this is an honor, but I'm afraid I don't know why you're here…I…" 

Tim stops her.

"That is all right.There is something we have been meaning to discuss with you for a long time…but now that this business with the Trade Federation is over…it is time.Sit down everyone, please."

They all went in the conference room.

Tim and Sally looked at each other, then Tim began, "You are really our daughter.Dalben here, and his wife, took you in, and we are forever indebted to them.We had to take you away from Coruscant because there was danger with the Maurders.We had reason to think that they meant you harm.It was the only way.We planned on telling you this when you were old enough…" 

Amidala looks to Dalben as he nods.

"In exchange we took in Gwydion and Beru, Dalben's children."

Dalben says, "Go ahead and keep my children.My wife died years ago, after Gwydion had been born.I feel that they would have happier lives if you would adopt them."

So, that is what Tim and Sally did after some argument.

Then, they turned to Amidala and said, "You did will with the Trade Federation.We were proud of how you handled things.And your real name is Samantha Amidala Jedi." 

Amidala sat back and cried.She hugged both Dalben and her real parents.She then moved back to Coruscant.Dalben was made king of Naboo.And that is how Amidala found out about being true royalty.For the next 9 years, Amidala (or Samantha) learned about her Royal family.Now, we're going to jump ahead another 9 years (the same 9 years I just said about Samantha) to the true timeframe of Blue Waters.

Until next time!


	5. Anakin’s Promise

Blue Waters: episode #5 Anakin's Promise

Blue Waters:episode #5 Anakin's Promise

Previously:The Sith (and Arawn) have found out about Queen Amidala's true identity.But they are not the only ones:so does Amidala herself.Arawn and Sidious have formed a plan.

For the next 9 years, Amidala/Samantha learned about her Royal Family.These 9 years was a very smooth ride for everyone.There were little skirmishes here and there, but nothing major.Now, it's Anakin Skywalker that we will focus on.Anakin was a fast learner, and Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon Jinn had been right.Anakin has been Obi-Wan's apprentice for 9 years now.He is now 18.(Yes, the same age as someone else in another story).He is on Coruscant with is master (Obi-Wan).Obi-Wan became very fond of Anakin throughout the years.He considered him one of his best friends, as he had considered Qui-Gon.Obi-Wan's eyes watered at the thought of his old master. 

Anakin says, "I'd like to go back to Tatooine." 

Obi-Wan look at him questionly."Why?"

"Because I'd like to see it again.I haven't been there in 9 years…and I have a promise to keep to someone." 

Obi-Wan look thoughtfully at Anakin, but didn't have time to reply, because Anakin said, "my mother.I've been thinking about her a lot.And the rest of the slaves.I want to rescue them."

Obi-Wan said, "that'll be tough…considering you have to deactivate those devices…and that place is controlled by the Hutts." 

"I've been looking into that…and I think there's some way around it.But I need your help."

Obi-Wan said, "Well, I guess nothing major has happened or is happening in the galaxy…and if you feel it is right…I trust you." 

Anakin smiled."Good…let's go."

"Ani…" (That's what Anakin's called for short.) 

"That boy makes split second decisions and doesn't even consider rethinking them…I suppose that's because of his high level of Force."

So, Obi-Wan runs after his Padawan apprentice.Anakin climbs in the pilot's seat.A droid named R2-D2 is also with them.Ric Olie had given him to Anakin after he had saved them all on Naboo 9 years ago.

"Ready, R2?" 

It beeps.

"Obi-Wan, you in?"

"Yes, Ani…"

Another thing about Anakin is his knack for flight.That also came with Anakin's force level.So Anakin flew them to Tatooine.He landed at the old village in which he had been a slave, and now renamed Mos Eisley.(It was Mos Espa).

After he had landed the ship expertly, Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder, "and just exactly how do you plan to do this?"

Anakin looked back at him, "I hadn't thought of that.I'll just take tings as they come.Don't worry, I'll have a plan." 

Obi-Wan says, "That boy does everything on instinct…force…" (He said that so quietly that Anakin didn't hear him.

Anakin had just constructed his first lightsaber…a blue one.His initials were on the bottom of the handle.

Anakin says, "I have everything under control…just follow me." 

Obi-Wan follows Anakin the back way into the shops.

"All right, I came up with a plan.We'll release all the slaves and bring them as a group to Watto. He'll have no choice but to let them go."

Obi-Wan says, "and how will you get into all the slave's quarters?" 

"We'll knock on the doors…but we'll have to do it slowly…one at a time.Otherwise they'll know something's wrong (Watto), don't worry." 

"Anakin has a simple answer for everything," thought Obi-Wan.

"I wonder when the council will consider him ready to face the trials."

Anakin just had to go to his mother's first…or at least he hoped his mother was still there.R2-D2 had been following the entire time.Anakin knocked on the door.Shmi answered. She had no idea it was Anakin…after all, people change a lot from age 9 to 18.She was face to face with an extremely handsome boy…she knew he was a Jedi because a Jedi Knight had once visited her…and he had taken Anakin with him.She loved him very much and missed him dearly.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Anakin said, "Hi mom.I told you I'd come back someday and free you." 

"Oh, Ani…" she started crying."Please come in…"

"What about Obi-Wan?"(Anakin pointed to his master.) 

"Oh of course." 

So they came in.Shmi hugged Anakin, and he hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much th…."

"So have I…this is Obi-Wan Kenobi…he's the Jedi I've been training under."

She smiled at Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan returned the smile.

"You have to tell me all about your life in the past 9 years…"

Anakin told her a little about his training.

Obi-Wan says, "It's a pleasure to have your son as a Padawan Apprentice."

She says, "thank you." 

Then Anakin says, "Where's C-3PO?" 

"Oh, he's still around, Ani.I think he's in your old bedroom."

Obi-Wan says, "C-3PO?" 

"The droid I built.I have to finish him…put coverings on him. Okay, mom, get everything you want…I'm going to get you out of here."

Shmi gathers her things.C-3PO also comes…and they set off together:Anakin, Shmi, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, and C-3PO…in preparation for the freeing of the slaves….

Until next time!


	6. Rescue of the Slaves

Blue Waters: episode #6 Rescue of the Slaves

Blue Waters:episode #6 Rescue of the Slaves

Previously:Anakin Skywalker, Padawaned to Obi-Wan Kenobi, has left to rescue the slaves on Tatooine.It's because of an old promise Anakin had made to his mother.They first go to her.

Shmi gathers her things.C-3PO also comes…and they set off together: Anakin, Shmi, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, and C-3PO…in preparation for the freeing of the slaves…. so, Anakin and the others stop by each and every one of the slave quarters to add one more family to their group.Some of them Anakin knew, some of them not.

When they went to each house, Anakin puffed up with pride as he said, "I'm Jedi Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you."

So one by one, Anakin got all the slaves on Tatooine without Watto's noticing, (I know this is not as an exciting event as some you've seen…but they'll be plenty of events to come in Blue Waters) and he marches into Watto's shop with the entire group.Watto looks up, surprised.

"I am a Jedi-in-training, release these slaves now!"

Obi-Wan had known Anakin for a long time, but he was surprised at how demanding Anakin sounded.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Oh well…"

Watto was surprised, too.

"Calm down boy…maybe we can cut a deal."

"Maybe," says Anakin.

Watto is visibly scared of Anakin.He has no like for Jedi…especially after one had cheated him out of his best slave.All right, so maybe it had been a fair deal, but the Jedi had known what the outcome would be, somehow.While Watto was busy thinking up a "good deal", Anakin crept over to where the controls for the devices that would blow up the slaves if they got too far away was, and pressed, "Deactivate all."

Watto says, "all right, I have it.There is a certain slave I once had named Anakin Skywalker.If you can find him, and bring him to me…I'll give you the rest of the slaves." 

Anakin laughed, then says, "Too late!!!" 

Then he grabs a thermal detonator out form under his Jedi outfit, not a very powerful one, and throws it at the slave device machine, which blows it up so that it is now beyond repair.Now there can be no more slaves on Tatooine until they can get another machine.(By the way, once someone is deactivated, they can never be activated again!)Watto stares angrily at Anakin.

Anakin says, "Now, everyone, RUN!!!"

On his way out, Anakin says, "Oh, and if you want Anakin, he's right here.Bye, Watto."

The slaves all returned home…and news of this reached the rest of the galaxy…including the Senate, which made it particularly dangerous for Anakin.But that's the next episode.After the others left, Anakin, Shmi, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were now alone.

Shmi says, "Anakin, I can't believe I'm free!" 

Anakin smiles, very proud of what he has just done.

Shmi says, "Now I can tell you about the rest of your family…" 

"The rest of the family?" 

"Yes…your brothers and your father."

Anakin replies, "I always thought I had a father…why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because of what he did…Anakin, he sold me, his wife, to the Hutts when I was pregnant with you…and I was only like a month away from having you when he did…" 

Anakin starts to get really mad and yells, "He sold us.How could he do that?I'm going go march right up to him and make him pay!" 

You see they were on their way to see his family.

Up to this point Obi-Wan had been silent, but he suddenly says, "ANAKIN SKYWALKER, shut-up!" 

Obi-Wan had never seen this side of Ani…it was quite evident that Anakin had deep hate for this father of his.And that wasn't good…

Obi-Wan continues calmly this time, "Ani, I'm sorry, but take deep breaths and calm down.You can't hope to do well when you try to face the trials if you let your anger get out of hand.I know what your father did was wrong, and you have every right to be mad at him, but you've got to control your anger… "Anger, fear, aggression, and hate all lead to the dark side.Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."That is a famous quote of Yoda's.Just try to control it.Usually, you have it well under control…but you've go to be careful.They'll give you tough situations like that at the trials.I never faced them myself, but I know a lot of people who have, and they're tough.Now, when you meet your family, I want you to remain as calm as possible.Violence gains nothing."

Anakin says, after being calmed down, "I'm sorry, master."(But deep down inside, he was thinking, "My father will pay someday…").

They continue onto the Skywalker homestead.Now, ever since the Maurders took control of the planet, the homestead fell steadily in value.The demand and prices lowered in the Skywalker's business, and things had been tough.They had lost Anchorhead and had had to re-locate to a location nearby.Lowdun and Mary had left by now.They had basically raised Summoner's children, since he wasn't around very often.Lowdun often had told Owen and Rhun stories of the past, including the story of Lowdun's parents and their death by Poopsie Kritch.Owen never forgot that story.Anyway, by now both Owen and Rhun had married.Owen married a lady named Beru and had had 3 children, and Beru was pregnant with the 4th.The previous 3 had mysteriously disappeared.(More on that later) and Rhun now had a one-year old daughter.Before we go to the Sith, I'll have Anakin meet the rest of his family.

Until next time!


	7. Anakin’s family and Darth Sidious

Blue Waters: episode #7 Anakin's family and Darth Sidious

Blue Waters:episode #7 Anakin's family and Darth Sidious

Previously:Anakin has rescued the slaves from Naboo. After the deed was accomplished, Shmi told him a little about the Skywalker family. This got Anakin a little worked up…

"Now, when you meet your family, I want you to remain as calm as possible.Violence gains nothing." 

Anakin says, after being calmed down, "I'm sorry, master." 

They continue onto the Skywalker homestead.Just before they get there, Beru leaves to go "on a trip".(She is really visiting her adopted family; she just doesn't want anyone to know).Thus, she doesn't meet Anakin when he comes.Lowdun also isn't there, as I said.Lowdun and Mary had left 2 years ago, when Owen was 20.Anyway, Anakin lets his mother lead the way.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm right behind you.If dad tries anything, I'm here." 

She is grateful to Anakin for this.

"Thank you, Ani."

Obi-Wan decides to wait at the edge of the homestead with the two droids.Anakin puts his hand on his lightsaber handle.Not that he would actually use it on anyone.It was just nice to know it was there.There were voices coming form outside.Meanwhile, Owen and Rhun were talking when Summoner joined them.

"Did you get the vaporator working?" 

Owen says, "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with it…"

There was a knock on the door.

Rhun says, "I wonder who that is…" 

"Probably someone having trouble with something on his or her farm.Just tell them to go away.We're busy." 

"Yes, father." 

Rhun opens the door to see his mother and some guy he doesn't recognize.

"What the…Dad!Mom's here…I thought you told us she died."

Owen and Summoner rush over.Summoner reaches for her, but Anakin grabs a hold of Summoner's hand.

"No you won't."

Summoner hadn't even noticed him.

Who are you?" 

"Anakin Skywalker, your son." 

Summoner also knows that Anakin's a Jedi from what he's wearing, and he knows he can't handle him.

"Fine…" 

he lets go of Shmi after Anakin lets go of him.

"I freed her, and another Jedi freed me when I was little."

Owen and Rhun stare at their brother.Then Summoner admits the story of how he sold Shmi. 

After that, Anakin says, "I'd like to get to know you a little, live here awhile…" 

"This house is crowded already, boy." 

Shmi says, "Please, he's your son.You put him into slavery.He's gone through a lot."

Summoner sighs, "Fine, but I'm not going to like this." 

"Thank you," says Anakin. 

News of the slave raid on Tatooine spread quickly to the rest of the galaxy, including the Senate, which made it particularly dangerous for Anakin.The Trade Federation had mysteriously disappeared within the past 9 years, and again Darth Sidious is meeting with Arawn.

As Arawn entered, Sidious says, "I must congratulate you, Arawn on the destruction of the Trade Federation.But there is as more pressing matter.I take it that you have heard of the slave raid on Tatooine?" 

"Who hasn't?"

"Then you know that the person that led it was not a full Jedi, only a mere Padawan."

Sidious paused to see Arawn's reaction.

"A very powerful one then…"

"Yes," says Sidious."My reason for this little engagement concerns that boy.His name is Anakin Skywalker.I'd forgotten about him, almost." 

Arawn says, "What makes him different from any other Jedi Apprentice?" 

"I'm not sure, exactly.I know that Qui-Gon Jinn was very interested in the boy.Obi-Wan took him on as an apprentice right after the Battle of Naboo.It is evident that the boy is strong in the force; I'm not sure how strong.He is a potential threat to me, if he has a strong force, he could be very dangerous for us."

"What do you purpose to do about it now?"

"Nothing…except that I want you to watch the boy closely, keep tabs on him for me." 

"You don't want me to kill him?"

"Leave the killing of Jedi to me.Don't worry; we'll deal with Anakin soon.For now, just do as I asked." 

Arawn smiled, "Yes, of course." 

"Oh, and before you go, how is the Princess Samantha thing working out?" 

"Not too well…I keep trying to get her attention, but every time I try, I fail."

"Keep trying, Arawn.You are dismissed."

Arawn bows, then leaves.Sidious is left alone in his office.Next time will again be a flash back.The Senate will learn of the Slave Raid of Tatooine, you will witness the destruction of the Trade Federation, and Arawn's moves at the young princess.Then, the episode after that, we'll go to the Maurders…we haven't got to them for a long time. This will lead to the first big event of Blue Waters.

Until next time!


	8. The Story in the Senate and the Destruct...

Blue Waters: episode #8 The Story in the Senate and the Destruction of the Trade Federation

Blue Waters:episode #8 The Story in the Senate and the Destruction of the Trade Federation

****Previously:Anakin has now met his father and brothers.But this is not all that went on last episode, oh no.Darth Sidious has now heard of the Slave raid on Tatooine and instructs Arawn to keep a close watch on the young man named Anakin Skywalker.

"Arawn, you are dismissed."

Arawn bows, then leaves. Sidious is left alone in his office.Now for a flashback:Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gets ready for yet another Senate meeting.Although Tatooine is no longer in the Republic, there was much talk about the Slave raids.Palpatine had not heard of this event, he had his mind wrapped up in other thoughts.

"Everyone please…" he attempted to get attention, but it took 10 minutes for everyone to quiet down.

The Jedi were again represented at this meeting.Palpatine wished they weren't present.It made Palpatine sweat every time he saw a Jedi…especially ever since he was elected Supreme Chancellor…he was always afraid they'd see something, but they never did.

Mace Windu stepped forward, "We have still not discovered this other Sith, and we know he still lives there is an unbalance in the Force.Although he has not shown himself, we still feel threatened boy this."

Palpatine knew he couldn't let the subject slip this time, there was far too much at stake…he was so much closer now to the goal.

"Fine," Palpatine says."I'll set aside a time to meet with you about the matter.I'm not going to waste precious time talking about it in one of our Senate sessions, though."

Mace Windu accepted this."All right," he said.

Then someone said, "He was only a Jedi-in-Training." 

This got Palpatine's attention.

"What are you babbling about?"

Even though this was no Senate matter, no one objected to it, including the Supreme Chancellor himself.

"Anakin Skywalker freed all the slaves on Tatooine." 

Palpatine sat back.

"Anakin Skywalker?" 

The last time the Chancellor had seen Anakin was 9 years ago after Obi-Wan had just taken him on as an apprentice.Little by little different people told the story.One thing Palpatine was certain of was that this boy had the potential to become a very powerful Jedi.

Palpatine said to himself, "I'm definitely going to have to look into this…" 

Then they moved onto other issues, but Palpatine's mind remained on Anakin.The rest of the episode is devoted to Arawn.Sidious had given him the task of hunting down and killing the Trade Federation.This was not beyond Arawn's skills.Since this is not a major event in Blue Waters, I will not go into much detail, but his event is necessary. The Trade Federation had fallen apart after what had happened on Naboo.Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself forbade them to have it anymore.But Arawn had known what Darth Sidious meant when he had told him to get rid of the Trade Federation:he had meant the people who had actually been involved in The Deal:Nute Gunray and Rune Haako.Arawn had heard of them making comments about the Sith. 

"Well, Sidious will no longer have to worry about them." 

So, Arawn went ahead, after locating the two, and killed them.No one missed them, since there was no Trade Federation any longer, and they were prisoners anyway, serving time on that planet.Palpatine had sent them away to a prison camp, but he wasn't sure where.It hadn't taken Arawn that long to compile a list of possible places, provided by Darth Sidious, and to find out which ones.And now to Arawn's other mission:Princess Samantha.Samantha had adjusted well to living on Coruscant with her Royal family after being queen of Naboo.Samantha was now 23 years old, and she had grown to be among the prettiest females in the galaxy.But because she was in the Royal Jedi family, many guys came to her in hopes for money and because she was a beautiful princess.She didn't go for any of them.Tim and Sally Jedi were kind of nervous about this, because they wanted her to carry on the family line.Samantha's parents wouldn't let her marry just anyone…it needed to be someone rich…this is because they cared about their family image in front of the public.She wouldn't have to marry a prince or king, just someone rich.And Arawn fell into that category; he knew…Darth Sidious paid him extremely well.The only problem is that Samantha did not share this view.She only wanted love.Often times these types of people her parents wanted her to marry lacked love, consideration, compassion, and everything she wanted in a guy, which Arawn is just about to find out.

Until next time!


	9. Arawn’s attempts at love and the Cloning...

Blue Waters: episode #9 Arawn's attempts at love and the Cloning Machine

Blue Waters:episode #9 Arawn's attempts at love and the Cloning Machine

Previously:The Senate had a meeting where the slave trade on Tatooine was discussed.I told you about Rune Haako and Nute Gunray being killed.Then you began to learn a little about Samantha and her parent's wishes about a future husband.

Samantha did not share this view.She only wanted love.Often times these types of people her parents wanted her to marry lacked love, consideration, compassion, and everything she wanted in a guy, which Arawn is just about to find out.The young princess was glad she didn't have to war formal make-up, like on Naboo.She looked like she did when she had been acting as Padmé for her own protection.Of course she was a little older now, but it didn't changer her much.She was 9 years older.Anyway, she was sitting in the palace's family garden.She loved nature…she was sitting on a bench next to a pond when she heard someone approaching. The Jedi family made it known that this garden was open to anyone, so the fact that there was someone else there didn't surprise her.When she turned, she saw a man.She knew right away from his appearance that he was one of the rich types.He bowed to her.

"Hello," he said."My name is Arawn Corta."

"Oh great, another rich guy after me, just what I need," she was thinking sarcastically. 

"I assume you know who I am?" 

Arawn nodded.

"I would like to get to know you better," he said. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was just getting ready to go inside.If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." 

But they were not alone there.Samantha's mother, Queen Sally was hiding behind a bush.After Samantha made her exit, Sally came out. 

"I must apologize for my daughter's behavior," she sighed."You are interested in her, I can tell.I'll help you…" 

Arawn smiled."Thank you. It would mean a lot to me."

Sally says, "Well, I'll have to arrange something."

After a few minutes of thought, she said, "I know.I'll have her go to Naboo and visit the planet she grew up there, you know.I think she'd like to get away for a while.I'll make sure you're on the ship's crew.That would be a position she could not get out of." 

"Okay, just let me know when, and I'll be ready!"

As that was going on, the Maurders are having another meeting.(This is going to be kind of hard to write because I haven't even done the Maurder's thing in Anuvuin yet, which will be the next episode, but anyway, here goes nothing:) Mr. Orange Idiot stands up. 

"My friends, we are finally ready to take down this galaxy.I have exciting new for you all!Flabby, will you do the honors?"

"Of course." Flabby says, "The Cloning Committee finally has something to report.(He signals to a group of people standing outside of the doorway).""The Device" is finally completed.It took us 9 years to put together, but there it is:The Cloning Machine!" 

Applause followed his statement.The machine is brought in during the applauding.

Mr. Orange Idiot asks, "Have you tested it yet?"

"No sir." 

They reasoned.

"We wanted you to have that pleasure." 

Mr. Orange Idiot smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you.How does it work?"

"Just step inside, and we'll push a button."

Mr. Orange Idiot steps inside.Flabby the Hutt punches a button, and there is a loud noise.Suddenly 5 Mr. Orange Idiot clones pop out of the machine.The longer a person stayed in the machine, the more clones could be made.

"You can come out now, Mr. Orange Idiot." 

And so he did.Mr. Orange Idiot laughed.

"Now we can take over the galaxy."

Soon, every Maurder had stepped in and made several clones of themselves.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Now how is the weapons, armor, and ship production coming along?"

A Maurder that had specialized in each area reported that things had gone well. For the first time in history, the Maurders had something that could have a great effect on the entire galaxy.They would not know all that would result, they could not.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Prepare everything, we will start within the hour.Remember: we also must get back the lost sword." 

This begins the biggest event in the galactic history...not only from it itself, but from everything that results form it…

Until next time!


	10. The first Prisoners of War

Blue Waters: episode #10 The first Prisoners of War

Blue Waters:episode #10 The first Prisoners of War

Previously:Arawn approached Samantha, hoping to win her, but he did not.Her mother however takes an instant liking towards him and pushes for a relationship between her daughter and Arawn.Meanwhile, the Maurders have finally built their cloning device.

For the first time in history, the Maurders had something that could have a great effect on the entire galaxy.They would not know all that would result, they could not.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "prepare everything, we will start within the hour.We also must get back the lost sword.

This begins the biggest event in galactic history.Not only from it itself, but from everything that results from it.(Again, I have to do something before I start this thing…I just reread a Death Star episode that involves what must happen before I start this event.)Now I told you that both Brax Skywalker and Lowdun had left their planet for elsewhere.I don't believe I told you where, but let me check…) Okay, Brax and Lowdun moved to a planet called Dantooine.

Just as the Maurder were meeting, Lowdun said, "Brax we're running low on supplies.Would you like to come to Coruscant with me?"

Before Brax could answer, Mary spoke up."I'd like to go…I could use some new supplies, also."

"All right," says Lowdun. "Come with me."

So they get in their ship and travel to Coruscant.John, Catherine, and Locon were arguing about something.

Locon says, "I really think that's what's wrong with the ship."

John shakes his head.

"I have to disagree with you on that one." 

Even though Lowdun hadn't heard their voices in a long time, he recognized the retired king and queen's voices right away.Lowdun had landed his ship almost next to the arguers.Lowdun was just about to pass them when John looked up.

"You know anything about damaged hyperdrives?" 

"That is not what it is," argued Locon.

Lowdun smiled.

"I know a little."

John recognized Lowdun in that instant.

"Lowdun!It's been almost 20 years!" 

"I know," he replied."I'll help as best as I can.I suppose the only way to find out what's really wrong with this ship is to take her up."

Locon says, "That's what I told you to do all along, John." 

John says, "Yeah, I guess you did."

They all climb in, except for Mary who insists being on boning on the ground and waiting for their return.So the 5 of them go in a medium-sized ship.Once they're up, John turns to Catherine.

"Where should I set the course for, dear?"

"How about something short.Try 5 planets awayfrom her in any direction."

"Yes dear." 

So John hits the hyperspace controls.

About an half hour into the flight, Lowdun says, "Something's wrong her.We should have come out of hyperspace by now!

He checked the coordinates in the navicomputer.

"Yep, they're set right…"

then he checked their current position…they were in the Maurder sector!

Lowdun says, " I know what's wrong!Its' the navicomputer.It's set right, but some wiring in there must be fried.You'll never know where you're going…" he stopped.

There looked to be hundreds of WARSHIPS taking off of Anuvuin. They were orange, too.

"Um, we've got a problem…."

Both John and Locon looked up and saw what Lowdun saw.

Catherine says, "That's a bit of an understatement." 

She turns to her husband.

He says, "Yeah, the shields are out on this ship and we don't have any ammunition.This ship wasn't meant for battles.There is hardly a use for weapons on ships…we keep them empty unless we know we're heading into some kind of trouble."

"We are in BIG trouble then," says Lowdun."I think we'd better warn someone about this…." 

But as Locon reached for the comlink on the ship, a blast from one of the nearing ships caught them. All the power went immediately off and the ship started to spin out of control. The Maurders thought they had killed them; they were too stupid to look for the ship.They hadn't seen the explosion, but the ship wasn't where it had been before.But Mr. Orange Idiot saw it. 

"Get your tractor beam on that ship.It'll be our first prisoners of war."

So, that's what the people on Mr. Orange Idiot's ship did.They pulled in the ship, and took the people inside as prisoners.They then took them off to some planet they hadn't explored but was still in their system and dropped the 5 of them off on this tiny planet. They did this as soon as they found 3 60 year olds…and a 40 year old…they considered them of little value when they had dropped them off.

Mr. Orange Idiot yelled, "You won't last a week here.Bye bye."

And the Maurders forgot about them and that tiny planet.

Until next time!


	11. The Emergency Call

Blue Waters: episode #11 The Emergency Call

Blue Waters:episode #11 The Emergency Call

Previously:The Maurders have started to launch their first attack.5 people (John, Catherine, Lowdun, Brax, and Locon) were unlucky enough to be checking something on a ship when it malfunctioned and sent them into Maurder Territory just as the Maurders launched their first attack. The Maurders took them as prisoners and dropped them off on some planet, hoping that they would die.

They considered the 5 of them of little value.

When they had dropped them off, Mr. Orange Idiot yelled, "You won't last a week here."Bye bye."

And the Maurders forgot about them and that tiny planet.

Lowdun says, "We've go to contact the Senate now."

"How?We have no way of communicating with anyone," says John.

Lowdun's worried about Mary. 

"How's my wife going to find out about us?She's waiting…"

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while until someone finds us.I'm sure someone will see the Maurders," says Catherine.

"Yeah, and figure out, hmmm…maybe Lowdun, John, Catherine, and Brax got captured and are on some planet in the Maurder sector.I doubt it," Lowdun says.

Then he thinks for a moment. 

"I have some things in my utility belt…not major survival things, but I do have my lightsaber and a blaster." 

Even after Lowdun had given up being a Jedi, he had kept his lightsaber…it could come in handy sometimes, he knew.They all turn out their pockets to see what kind of goodies they had.

"Well, if there's any kind of animal or editable plant around here we won't do too badly.We have enough weapons for everyone to have their own," Lowdun comments.

Brax adds, "and your lightsaber can cut through anything, including trees, dad.We could build ourselves some sort of shelter."

Lowdun knows.And that is how they lived for years.Now onto the Senate.Arawn is just getting back from his little thing on Naboo when he sees a bunch of orange ships heading his way. 

"Warships!And they're Maurders.They have go to have something really big if they try to attack THE REPUBLIC, which is evidently what they're trying to do. Better not try Sidious…better to warn the Republic directly. 

Meanwhile, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is in the middle of another Republic meeting, when the emergency message light flashes.It's a button located in the Senate room, off of the Supreme Chancellor's seat. The button's barely ever been pushed before…the message will broadcast to everyone in the room, not just to the Supreme Chancellor.Palpatine pushed it…there are no codes for the emergency calls.Arawn's voice comes on.

"Big warships…Maurders headed this way…be prepared.I can't sty here any longer."

The connection broke.

Palpatine says, "I knew there was something going on there…Senators, contact your planets immediately and send all pilots here.We can't really attack them until we find out what's going on.Hurry up now…" 

With that, Palpatine dismissed the meeting. Then, Palpatine contacted the Jedi.

"There's some kind of Maurder thing going on…warships of some kind.Send someone out to look …and have that person report to me."

Yoda relayed the information.Obi-Wan Kenobi had since come back from Tatooine, saying that Anakin needed time to get to know his family. For this reason, Obi-Wan was there.

Obi-Wan says, "Ill take the job." 

Mace Windu says, "All right, but be careful. We don't know what's involved here.If distraction is placed on whatever this Maurder thing is, the Sith could again reveal itself."

Obi-Wan bows.

"I'll be careful."

And off Obi-Wan goes.Obi-Wan is alone in his hip when he hears a voice. 

"Obi-Wan."

"That sounds like Qui-Gon," he thinks.

"Obi-Wan," it repeats. 

"What is it, Qui-Gon?" 

"This is a dangerous time.Make sure the boy finishes his training as soon as you get back."

"Why?"

"Because this is as dangerous time for him." 

Obi-Wan says, "all right."

And just ahead of him is a battle ship.

"If I could maybe sneak on somehow…. I could learn something."

Until next time!


	12. Clones

Blue Waters: episode #12 Clones

Blue Waters:episode #12 Clones

Previously:Lowdun and the others were dropped off on that tiny planet by the Maurders, and have decided that they can survive until someone comes to rescue them.Arawn sees the warships and reports directly to the entire Senate by way of an emergency button. The Supreme Chancellor has sent all the Senators to warn their planets of this problem.Palpatine also contacted the Jedi Knight and sent out a request to them.Obi-Wan take the job.

And just ahead of him is a battleship.

"If I could maybe sneak on somehow…I could lean something."

The ship doesn't seem to be doing too much…and there are no others around, so Obi-Wan decides to approach it form the back and somehow land his ship on the huge battleship, so that's what he does.He sues his lightsaber to open the hatch.He drops down and finds himself fact to face with a Maurder…holding a delay weapon.At a second glance, Obi-0Wan notices there's something strange about him…he's not exactly sure what, but no time to think.He quickly takes his lightsaber out and ignites it in seconds.The Maurder (it doesn't talk) gets it's weapon out and prepares to shoot.As it does, Obi-Wan's lightsaber comes up and deflects the shot back into the Maurder. And this kills him. 

"What the…" 

Obi-Wan goes up to hit.There's something definitely weird about his guy. This first one wasn't wearing any armor.A second one is attracted by the noise…and gets ready to fire at Obi-Wan.He decides to try something else.He uses mind control.

"Put down your weapon."

It instantly obeys.

"Hey, mind-control shouldn't have been that easy…. yeah, Maurders have weak minds, but there's something not right there."

"Take off your helmet…"

Obi-Wan wants to see what this Maurder looks like.It does.(Everything Obi-Wan says to this maurder is using mind control).Obi-Wan is shocked to see a man standing there that looks exactly like the first.Twins?Obi-Wan didn't think so for some reason. 

"Tell me who you are."

"I am a Clone of (he gives the name), the Original."

Clones? 

"Tell me what's going on here." 

"The Maurders are making a Clone Army.We are going to attack the Republic and take it over.We have battle ships."

"How many ships, and what kinds of weapons?" 

"500 warships, 1 Cloning Machine, and (he named how powerful the weapons on both the ships and in hand were.) 

"Yikes!" thought Obi-Wan.

"Very powerful.Thank you.Are there any, what did you call them, Originals on board?"

"No," says the clone. 

Obi-Wan takes a moment to look around the ship, then leaves.

"Not wise to attack this ship," thinks Obi-Wan."There's no one around here.

He goes back to hyperspace.He then reports back to the Jedi on Coruscant.

"The clones are obviously less than intelligent…mind-control worked well but they're bad…evil…they'll kill anything. We must stop them before something happens…. there are 500 warships.The clone I spoke to made some comment abut a cloning machine.Maybe if we found it and destroyed it…at least they couldn't make more." 

Yoda nodded.

"This means an advancement in training for the Padawans near trials.We need as many Jedi as possible.Dangerous this is, so allow only full Jedi on this mission we will.All Padawans will face the trials tomorrow.If they do not pass, remain here they will.Report this to Palpatine, you must."

Obi-Wan approaches Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. 

Palpatine says, "Come in." 

Obi-Wan reported everything to Palpatine.Palpatine looks thoughtfully at Obi-Wan, then remembers something.

"You're Anakin Skywalker's Jedi, aren't you?"

"Yes, he is my Padawan."

"I heard about what he did on Tatooine. Too bad he won't be fighting this thing."

"He might be.He'll face the trials tomorrow." 

Palpatine gave him a funny look, and then says, "He's very impressive." 

"Yes," says Obi-Wan."Qui-Gon believed in him…and he does have an extremely strong force."

Palpatine nodded and asked, "Just how strong is it?"

"He has a Force level of –14."

Palpatine says, "I see. Well thanks for the information.I'll be declaring war on the Maurders…and I have important things to do…so if you'll excuse me." 

Obi-Wan nods, then leaves.Not until the door shuts behind him does Obi-Wan realize something. 

"Why would Palpatine be interested in people's force levels…he's n o Jedi…it shouldn't mean anything to him…unless…but that's sill," Obi-Wan thought."But it's a possibility."

The idea was just too far out there to take seriously.Obi-Wan dropped the thought.

"I'd better go get Anakin and inform him about this whole mess."  
Until next time!


	13. Clone Wars

Blue Waters: episode #13 Clone Wars

Blue Waters:episode #13 Clone Wars

Previously:Obi-Wan went to go find out about these mysterious battle ships…and finds out about the clones.They have powerful weapons, but they're quite stupid…stupider than the Maurders themselves, which is pretty low.Obi-Wan reports his findings to both the Jedi Council and to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.He tells Palpatine more than just that…a little about Anakin, too.

"I'd better go get Anakin and inform him about this whole mess."

At the same time, Anakin was living at the Skywalker homestead.Even though he had only lived there a very short time, a couple of days, it was very clear to Anakin that Summoner resented him.Their personalities really clashed.Rhun didn't get along with Anakin either.Obi-Wan had left Anakin there because Anakin had told him it would be all right.Rhun was setting up some equipment…Anakin came over to help.

"You're doing that wrong," says Anakin. 

"How would you know?I don't appreciate you telling me that I'm doing something wrong when I'm older than you, and I know more.I'm smarter than you, Anakin, so get lost."

"You are not." 

"Shut-up." 

"Make me." 

Rhun came after Anakin and tried to kick him, but Anakin reacted faster and grabbed the leg and pushed Rhun over. Rhun was bulging with muscles, and Anakin was little…but he was strong.Owen had a small clash with Anakin…but tit wasn't bad.Summoner basically could not stand Anakin.Anakin was nothing like him.Summoner was a Maurder…and Anakin was a Jedi-well almost one. Summoner could have become a Jedi himself, if he had had the interest.Owen was focused on farming…getting the most out of what he could of the farm.Summoner didn't really care about the farm, but he did the work.Rhun also did work, but just enough to get by. Anakin's work was very thorough, although it was obvious that he didn't like farming.He was a Jedi-in-training.Owen was hoping that Anakin would stay there instead of go back, although he doubted it. Anakin's work was very good…a huge help to the farm.Anakin helped out as much as he could under these couple of days.But now matter what he did, he'd end up getting under Rhun and Summoner's skin.Owen really trusted Anakin, even though they had just met.Suddenly, Owen got a call form his wife.

"Owen, my dear.I had the baby.It's a boy." 

"What should we name it?"

"How about Gryvonbarf?" 

"Good idea." 

Just after they had finished up, Summoner got a notice to report to Anuvuin immediately for "The Plan".So he said good-bye to his 3 children, leaving Tatooine for good for the purpose of living there.The property was then entrusted to Owen, since he knew more about it.Rhun got mad…he wanted his own farm, so he moved to Dantooine.Then Obi-Wan came with a draft for both Anakin and Owen.Back to Palpatine.After Obi-Wan had left him alone, Palpatine looks at the shut door that Obi-Wan had just left through. 

"Well, this stinks.Now there's something else in the way, why couldn't the stupid Maurders just…wait a minute…this may be just what I need.With the Jedi's focus on this, I can rapidly advance with my plans.(He nods) yes, this will just have to do…"

(And Palpatine forms a plan.)…Then calls a special Senate meeting. 

"As you all know, there are Maurder battleships roaming the galaxy.I have just heard additional information. The Maurder's ships have extremely powerful weapons and they have excellent armor.They have an army made up of clones.For this reason, I'm declaring war on the Maurders…The Clone Wars.Because of our situation, I feel that it is necessary for new people in the high office positions.I am appointing Tarkin, (and he lists other future Imperial officers).Thank you.There is one other point I would like to make.They have a huge army…we're going to need a lot of people.I'm going to have to start a draft, especially on force-sensitive people.The Maurders have weak minds, and I've been informed that mind control works well on them.One more thing, I am appointing Obi-Wan Kenobi as general, since he is the one that learned most of the information.Any objections to this?"

No one felt they could object, so Palpatine closed the meeting, and the Clone Wars had officially started.Now, next time…back to Anakin.

Until next time!


	14. Plans for an Empire and Queen of Corusca...

Blue Waters: episode #14 Plans for an Empire and Queen of Coruscant

Blue Waters:episode #14 Plans for an Empire and Queen of Coruscant

Previously:I told you about the clash between Summoner and Anakin, and the one between Rhun and Anakin.Palpatine has made the announcement of the declaration of war on the Maurders, naming it the Clone Wars.He also told the people of whom he had appointed to high offices because of this war.Obi-Wan Kenobi is appointed as General, and Palpatine issued a draft for all force-sensitive people.

No one felt they could object, so, Palpatine closed the meeting, and the Clone Wars had officially started.(Actually, not back to Anakin yet).After the close of the meeting, Palpatine went directly to his office.He had informed each of the people that he had appointed to office that he was planning on having a short but important meeting in his office.All of them came. 

"Ah, good.Thank you all for coming.I wish to share with you my plans for the galaxy." 

They all look at him questionly. 

"I plan to initiate a new kind of government…one holding all the planets in the system in fear…we will have a great military, and stormtroopers…year…that all make up this great Empire.This will be something no one could oppose form outside."

"And how do you purpose to do this with the Jedi Knights…they are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.Surely they would…"

Palpatine interrupts them.

"Don't worry, the Jedi will be dealt with…I have selected each one of you because I thought you would all help me make this whole thing possible.And when I do, I will call myself Emperor Palpatine.There will be no more Republic…it will be the Empire.And should any of you try to turn me in…you will find yourself very dead, I am afraid.Your fate will be the same as the Jedi.Do I make myself clear?" 

They all nodded.

"Good, good.Leave me.I have much work to do."

They left the future Emperor.Now too, the Clone Wars also affected Princess Samantha.As soon as news of the Battleships reached Tim Jedi, he made a decision and called in his daughter.

"Samantha, I am getting older…and I think you are ready.I would like to make you Queen of the Republic now.Do you accept this?"

Since Samantha had been Queen of Naboo, being Queen of Coruscant wasn't going to be too much for her.You see, even though the Jedi family had given away the job of ruling the entire galaxy to the Senate, they still ruled the planet Coruscant.

So, Samantha says, "Yes, I accept this challenge." 

"Good," says Tim. 

Then they make the announcement to everyone on Coruscant. Now, back to an event that I had told you about earlier.

Then Samantha says, "Mother wanted me to go to Naboo…that was before all this crap with the Maurders started…but I would still like to go…It'll give me a chance to get away from here until this calms down some…with the Supreme Chancellor making all these changes in the high offices…there's been a lot going on. And now I'm Queen of Coruscant.I need some time alone for a day or so." 

Time nodded, "I'll tell your mother."

When Tim told his wife about the trip to Naboo still being on, she immediately contacted Arawn.

"Of course I still want to go. Thank you very much!"

Arawn reported there immediately.Soon they were all up in space.Arawn wanted to approach the new Queen now, it as good a time as any.

"Hello again, you may not remember me, but I am Arawn Corta…we met in the garden…" 

She glanced up at him. 

"Yes, I remember, and I'm still not interested in you…please just leave me alone."

"Sure, but would you want something to drink…or are you cold…too warm?"

"I'm fine, thanks and I'm at the perfect temperature."

"You must be lonely."

He starts to put his arm around her.She tries scooting away.

"Sir, please…."

She moves to another part of the ship.Arawn follows.When she notices, she quickly changed direction.Samantha tries hiding form him, but he somehow keeps ending up wherever she is.

"Would that creep just leave me alone?" she thinks to herself.

One time he is actually waiting for her.

Arawn grabs her and says, "Will you please marry me?I'm rich…I have millions of credits in my account…" 

"Now, I'm sorry I'm just not interested in you.How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets through your head?And I'm not interested in money…yours or anyone else's." 

Arawn, knowing that she'll never be interested in him on this trip lets her go and sits down…mad.He looks at her a couple of time during the trip. 

She says, "Thank you, sir." 

Arawn would still watch her…he still loved her.She has a small visit with Dalben before she heads back to Coruscant.Both things are uneventful.

When she gets home, she goes straight to her mother and says in an angry way, "You set me up, didn't you? That man purposed to me!" 

Sally smiles.

"Yes I did.And did you accept?" 

"No, why should I?" 

"Because he's perfect for you, Samantha, you should marry him." 

"But I don't love him!" she says angrily.

She turns and storms out of the room, goes into her and cries.She sees a little ivory thing on the shelves.She reaches for it.

Until next time!


	15. The Ivory Object, Protection for Gryvonb...

Blue Waters: episode #15 The Ivory Object, Protection for Gryvonbarf, the brief "meeting"

Blue Waters:episode #15 The Ivory Object, Protection for Gryvonbarf, the brief "meeting"

Previously:Palpatine called a small meeting with his newly appointed officers.Palpatine discusses with them his plans for the entire galaxy.Then you were told that Samantha became the next Republic Queen (really the Queen of the Republic capital planet:Coruscant).Then you saw what happened between Arawn and Queen Samantha…how she rejected him. Arawn purposed and Samantha refused.Her mother was disappointed.

"And did you accept?" 

"No, why should I?" 

"Because he's perfect for you, Samantha, you should marry him." 

"But I don't love him!" she says angrily.

She turns and storms out of the room, goes into her room, and cries.She sees a little ivory thing on the shelves.She reaches for it.A little boy had given it to her during the Trade Federation invasion on Naboo 9 years ago.Many children admired her and made things for her…and she had kept everything.But this particular object comforted her at times like this.

"It will bring you good fortune," the boy had told her.

She smiled at the remembrance.That boy had also saved the lives of the Gungans…and maybe even the Naboo planet itself.She couldn't remember his name off hand, but knew she would if she heard it.He had been a smart little boy.He then had gone off as a Jedi apprentice and hadn't seen him again.There was a story to go along with every object in her room.Samantha just held the object and she cried.She did not want to marry Arawn, and she was afraid her parents would make her.Back to Anakin.Then Obi-Wan came with a draft for both Anakin and Owen.

Obi-Wan says, "I assume you've both heard of the Clone Wars by now?"

Anakin says, "Yes, we're on a Maurder world." 

Obi-Wan nodded and says, "Well it looks like you've both been drafted into the Republic navy…but Anakin, you won't have to go if you can pass the trials.You'd then have to go with the Jedi in their part."

"Either way, it looks like I'll have to go."

Owen says, "I'm afraid what this is going to do to the price of my crops."Owen turns to Anakin."I need you to do a favor for me…my wife just had a baby, and she told me she was on Coruscant, and I need you to get the baby to safety…that protective thing Palpatine imposed for small children.His name's Gryvonbarf.Can you do that for me, Ani?" 

"Yes, I can do that."

So Obi-Wan leaves with Anakin as Owen reports to the local group gathering on Tatooine to begin navy duties.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan are off on their way, Anakin turns to his master and says, "I think I should find Owen's son first, since he's counting on me." 

"All right, they're holding the trials all day.I'll be waiting for you in the Jedi Temple."

"Okay."

Anakin then leaves to go find Gryvonbarf.HE goes directly to the med center.HE then looked for Beru.Beru was in a bed holding her new son. She barely paid attention to Anakin as he approached.She knew he was there, though.

She says, "I was informed that Owen arranged someone to take care of our son until this situation with the Maurders is over.They also told me it would be one of Owen's brothers."Anakin nodded.

"That's true.I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I can't.I have an appointment, but your son will be safe with me."

"All right, here's Gryvonbarf." 

She hands Anakin Baby Gryvonbarf, and Anakin takes him and runs to the Republic Center of Security, which is in charge of protecting whoever feels it's necessary to have their children protected or for people who can't afford care for their children (food and clothing and things).This was part of Palpatine's plan.Anyway, that's where Anakin took Gryvonbarf.Beru still did not know Anakin's name.After this was accomplished, he headed on over to the Jedi Temple.Just when he got outside, he paused to look at someone across the street. She was a beautiful human female.She saw him at the same moment and they kind of looked at each other…okay it was really a stare for a couple minutes, but Anakin soon broke it as he tried forcing himself to concentrate on the task ahead:passing the trials.Obi-wan had warned him about the trials…that they were tough.He just couldn't fail r he knew they'd never let him be a Jedi.It had been hard enough to convince the Council to let him be trained in the first place…because his Force level was so high.Obi-Wan hadn't told him it had been hard, but he could sense it…he knew they hadn't loved the idea of him bringing trained when Qui-Gon Jinn brought it to their attention.He doubted that the Council agreed to it right after the Naboo Battle, but Obi-Wan had eventually gotten them to agree.How much convincing/arguing it had taken, Anakin had no idea.Queen Samantha turned away as Anakin lost himself in the crowd.But what Anakin didn't know was that someone was following him….

Until next time!


	16. Another Dark Conference

Blue Waters: episode # 16 Another Dark Conference

Blue Waters:episode # 16 Another Dark Conference

Previously:Queen Samantha thought over an event that occurred 9 years ago.She was mad because her mother wanted her to marry someone she didn't love:Arawn.Obi-Wan came to take Anakin and his brother Owen to Coruscant.Anakin must face the trials.Owen told Anakin to get his son Gryvonbarf to safety, which is exactly what Anakin did.When Anakin took Gryvonbarf, Beru did not know whom Anakin was (his name…only that he is Owen's brother.)While Anakin was heading towards the Jedi Temple, Samantha had gotten out of the palace.They saw each other for a brief moment.

Queen Samantha turned away as Anakin was lost in the crowd.Samantha had decided to take a walk after calming down.She'd definitely have to figure out a way to avoid that Arawn guy, she knew.But what neither Anakin nor Samantha realized was that someone had followed Anakin from the moment he got off the ship…and saw this little incident.Arawn was standing back in the shadows.He had heard that Anakin was coming to the capital city and was waiting to report him so that he could do his little spy work.Arawn had seen the transaction between Anakin and Samantha, and after a safe amount of time had passed, headed over to a certain office that he has often visited.

Arawn says after entering Sidious' office."I'm back and I have something to report." 

Darth Sidious was not facing him when Arawn entered, but now slowly spun around in his chair.

"What is it?I'm busy…"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Sidious, but I just wanted to report that Anakin Skywalker is here on Coruscant." 

Darth Sidious nods."Yes, I know.Thank you for the information anyway." 

"There's more…I'm afraid Anakin has seen Samantha and they might start to like each other or something." 

"Are you sure that your thoughts on the matter are clear, Arawn?Or are you just afraid that she might just like any guy except you.You were looking for Anakin, so maybe you just thought you saw them eying each other."

Sidious says this with little expression.

"Well…no…I could be wrong.I just don't want someone else to take my girl away."

Darth Sidious looks thoughtful as he says, "No, Arawn, it would mean more than just your loss if they fell in love…I do hope you are wrong, Arawn." 

Sidious laughs. 

"Anyway, it's ridiculous I don't think she'd fall in love with a commoner…I mean she is the queen of Coruscant.But just to be on the safe side, make sure they stay awayfrom each other."

"Yes master.I'm grateful to you for doing this for me."

"Arawn, t his is not for you.You are not the issue.Anakin has an extremely high level of force…he has a level of –14.That is the highest.Samantha is part of the royal family, which gives her a royal force.But she is the Queen, which givers her –15 Royal force.That is the highest Royal Force level."

Sidious looks to Arawn for a reaction.

Arawn gives none, so Sidious continues, "If they were to get married, any children that they had would have the possibility of having a –16 of both forces.Of course that's a long shot, but the possibility still exists.Any person with a –16 would be able to use either force and would be a huge threat to me.That is why I want you to make sure they stay away from each other.As long as those are just your suspicions and they don't meet again, they'll be no chances of there being a problem, will there."

If Sidious were not so good at hiding his feelings, a person might be able to detect fear as the conversation took place.

"No sir." 

"Good…I need to get back to my work on my list here." 

With that, the scene shifts to the Jedi Temple with the anxious Padawasns ready to face the trials.Anakin Skywalker meets up with Obi-Wan, who had been waiting for Anakin.

"Hello, Ani.Do you think you're up to this…you seem…" 

Anakin stopped him, "I'm fine, master.I just got a little distracted on the way."

At that moment Mace Windu steps forward, "Anakin Skywalker…you are about to face the trials.Now this will make you a full Jedi if you should pass, but you still must complete your training.You'll have a full Jedi title, but your training is not done as of yet.You understand…I had to say that twice to stress the conditions by which you are under." 

Anakin nods.

"I'm ready." 

Yoda is also present.He nods as he studies Anakin. The boy had obviously grown strong and showed promise in becoming a full Jedi Knight, but his training was not yet over, Yoda reminded himself.

"Yes, the boy would probably pass," concluded Yoda as he began to lead Anakin into the testing center of the Jedi structure.

Until next time!


	17. 

Blue Waters: episode # 17 The Trials

Blue Waters:episode # 17The Trials

Previously:Arawn, who loves Samantha is jealous of Anakin because Anakin and Samantha saw each other and might fall in love instead of himself.He sees this while spying on Anakin.He reports to Darth Sidious at once.He told him his suspicions on Anakin and Samantha.Sidious thinks it's kind of ridiculous because they only saw each other, and he's not even sure Arawn saw them look at each other.He thinks Arawn might just be a little paranoid because of how much he wants her.But this accusation does get Sidious thinking and he orders Arawn to keep Anakin away from the Queen.Sidious does this because there's the slightest possibility that Arawn could be correct, and he knows what that could mean for any offspring that they may have. Anakin has now gone to the Jedi Temple to await the trials.

"Anakin Skywalker…you are about to face the trials.Now this will make you a full Jedi if you should pass, but you still must complete your training.You'll have a full Jedi title, but your training is not done as of yet.You understand…I had to say that twice to stress the conditions by which you are under."

Anakin nods. 

"I'm ready." 

Yoda is also present.He nods as he studies Anakin.The boy had obviously grown strong and showed promise in becoming a full Jedi Knight, but his training was not yet over, Yoda reminded himself. 

"Yes, the boy would probably pass,"concluded Yoda as he began to lead Anakin into the testing center of the Jedi structure.

The Trials consisted of tests in the area of how well a person cold use the force as well as how they used it.There would be tough scenarios that would be set up as a video game in which you had to use the Force, and there were scenarios that showed how you used them and the thoughts behind them. The tests were difficult, but Anakin aced them all with perfect scores.He had remembered Obi-Wan's advice in controlling his anger.What the tests did not involve were a test for manipulation.Anakin figured out a way to manipulate the game some so he would always win…it wasn't using the dark side, but it wasn't exactly using the light side either.Anakin only did this when he felt a tiny bit of Dark Side emotion…the Trials were set up for failure…you see a person wasn't supposed to get a perfect score.There was supposed to be some Dark Side feelings…but the test was on how you controlled the feelings.So when Anakin got a perfect score, he worried theCouncil.Yoda and Obi-Wan both knew that Anakin wasn't perfect…no person was.Everyone is a Christian in the story, don't forget.But no one could do anything about it because Anakin had passed. That was the video game part.The other part was like moving objects, freezing things, going invisible, deflecting things, fighting out of defense…that was the physical aspect of it.That part, it was possible to get a perfect score.And Anakin had.Obi-Wan and Yoda both thought he would because that part was based solely on how high your midi-chlrian count was…what your force level was.Any Padawan with a –14 force level should be able to do that.Anyway, the trials are now over and Anakin and Obi-Wan are now in front of the entire council.Yoda looks down on Anakin and Obi-Wan, then exchanges a glance with Mace Windu.Mace Windu nods.

Then Yoda says, "Confer on you the Council does of the level of the Jedi Knight.Pass the trials, you did."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bow.Anakin has a huge smile on his face.Obi-Wan is very proud of Anakin.

Mace Windu adds as they leave, "but remember…your training is not yet over, Anakin Skywalker. " 

Anakin nods.Then Yoda and Mace Windu talk.

Mace Windu says, "That boy is extremely clever…somehow he found a way to manipulate the game…but we did not pick up any Dark Side feelings during the game." 

Yoda says,"I know.But worry me, it does.I feel a greater disturbance than before…strike at us again the Sith will."

Mace Windu says, "Yes, and I think it's about time Palpatine takes some kind of action against them." 

AS the Council meeting closes up, Mace Windu leaves the room in search of someone.The Council also decides Anakin's role in the Clone Wars and Anakin will be notified.

Until next time!


	18. 

Blue Waters: episode #18 A Matter of Droids and Anakin's Assignment

Blue Waters:episode #18 A Matter of Droids and Anakin's Assignment

Previously:Anakin faced the trials, and was awarded the title of Jedi Knight.Anakin must later finish his training as part of the conditions.

Yoda says,"I know.But worry me, it does.I feel a greater disturbance then before…strike at us again the Sith will." 

Mace Windu says, "Yes, and I think it's about time Palpatine takes some kind of action against them."

As the council meeting closes up, Mace Windu leaves the room in search of someone.

But before the meeting actually does close, Yoda says something."If draw out the Sith the Clone Wars does, then in danger the Queen is."

Mace Windu nodded.

"Not only the Queen, but the entire Republic as well…including Palpatine.I don't understand why that guy doesn't take action."

"Palpatine has no Force…he cannot sense this disturbance," says someone else. 

Mace Windu says, "I have an idea…but I will need all your opinions on this…what if someone were to protect the Queen?Someone such as Anakin.It would be a tough job, but Anakin has the strongest Force." 

The Council members all exchanged glances.

Then Yoda, head of the Jedi Council says, "agree with you I do.But keep this as discrete as possible we must.I do not want the Sith going after Anakin…discover his power they might.Place Anakin's life in danger this will." 

The council then agrees on it.This is where the meeting ends and Mace Windu goes off.Bail Antilles (I don't think I've mentioned him in Blue Waters yet, but let me go check), the Senator and ruler of the planet Alderaan has just married.Bail is second in command of the Clone Wars.He is not force-sensitive, and he is in charge of the people that are not force-sensitive.They have a role in this big thing as well.Antilles knows he'll need plenty of Jedi to aid him in his plans.Shmi was still on Tatooine with both R2-D2 and C-3PO.She was worried about her sons, especially Anakin.(She had divorced Summoner as soon as she was back,)(Sorry that I switched scenes there, but this has to do with Bail Antilles).Anyway, she didn't feel she could stay there on Tatooine all by herself.She wanted to be close to both Anakin and Owen.She took a transport to Coruscant…taking R2-D2 and C-3PO with her.Shmi was hoping that Anakin might be able to use the droids or something.She caught Anakin just as he was leaving the Jedi temple.She ran over to him and could tell from the look in his eyes that he had passed the trials, but she just wanted to be sure.

"Are you a Jedi now?" 

Anakin nodded with a big smile on his face. 

"I'm so very proud of you, Ani!" 

Then she motioned to the two droids. 

"I brought them along…" 

but Anakin cut her off.His comlink was going off. 

"Anakin, we have a job for you.We already explained to you about the Jedi involvement in the Clone Wars.We have something special for you.This is an extremely risky job, but we felt you would be the best at it.Extreme caution must be taken."

It was one of the Jedi Council members talking. 

"What is it?"

"You must protect the Queen of Coruscant and act as a normal Jedi in this effort.It is extremely imperative that your other role is well hidden.Do you accept this mission?" 

"Why not…" 

"Good, go to the Coruscant Palace (not the Republic one) in half an hour…and we will inform the Queen that you are coming." 

"Agreed." 

Anakin broke the connection and turned towards his mother. 

"Mom, I don't have a use for the droids in this war.But I bet Bail Antilles does…he's in charge of the non-Jedi part.He could put them to use much better than I could.I never did put coverings on Threepio…I named him that because he made the 3rd person in our family when we were slaves.Go ahead and put them to good use." 

This was very touching to Shmi.

She smiled and said, "all right, I will."

"Bye Threepio and Artoo…I hope we meet up with each other again." 

C-3PO says, "Bye Master Anakin."

(Anakin had programmed him to say master).R2-D2 beeped.Shmi led the two droids off to Bail Antilles…Captain Antilles in the Clone Wars.

Until next time!


	19. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Blue Waters: episode #19 Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Blue Waters:episode #19 Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Previously:Yoda has felt a disturbance in the Force, which he believes is caused by the Sith.The Council has decided that Anakin will be the one to protect Queen Samantha.They know that this puts Anakin's life in great danger because the Sith may go after her and whoever's protecting her. Anakin agrees to the plan.Shmi goes to Coruscant to see Anakin and to give him the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO.I mentioned that Bail Antilles just got married and that Anakin suggested giving the droids to Bail.

Shmi leads the two droids off to Bail Antilles…Captain Antilles in the Clone Wars.Now Samantha has two best friends:Mrs. Solo and Bail Antilles.Mrs. Solo had been a good friend since the days of Naboo.When Samantha moved to Coruscant, she got to know Bail well.They never got into any kind of relationship besides being best friends (in other words nothing romantic)…and it is for this reason that Captain Antilles (Bail) was in his house with Queen Samantha.She was telling him about Arawn as Shmi entered. 

"Excuse me," Shmi says, "but I was wandering if you could use a couple of droids for your part in the Clone Wars." 

Samantha recognized Shmi right away…and then she remembered the little boy's name: it was Anakin.And this person now in front of her was his mother.She also recognized R2-D2 and C-3PO.

Bail smiled, "of course I can use these…in fact these are just what I need!Thank you very much!"

Bail leaves the room with the droids.Samantha turned to Shmi. 

"Hello, you may not recognize me…but we met a while ago.You'd remember me as Padmé…I was with the Jedi Qui-Gon and that funny creature Jar Jar Binks."

Shmi smiled, "Yes, I remember you."

"Have you heard form your son?" 

Shmi smiles again, "Yes, he rescued me.He's a Jedi Knight now." 

Samantha looked at her for a couple of seconds.It was hard to imagine that little boy as a Jedi like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been. 

"That's wonderful!"she finally said."Will he fight in the Clone Wars?"

Shmi answers, "Yes…he has some special assignment or something.Oops…I guess I'm not supposed to talk about it." 

Samantha nods, "that's all right.I…" 

Suddenly her comlink goes off. 

"Excuse me,"she says to Shmi, then says into the comlink," What is it?" 

"I need you to make sure you're in your home in the next 10 minutes." 

Samantha thought this was weird.

"Why?" 

"No time to explain.Just be there." 

Samantha looks at Shmi with a puzzled look. 

"I don't know what this is all about.I'm sorry, but I guess I have to leave.It's probably something with the Clone Wars or something.I would have liked to stay longer but I have to go.It was nice talking to you." 

She says as she gathers her belongings.Shmi smiled.She really like Samantha without realizing that she was the Queen of Coruscant…Shmi only knew her as Padmé.She was just as pretty and nice as she had been the first time they'd met.Anyway, Shmi left the house and decided to go someplace quest as Anakin and Samantha were actually going to meet.Samantha got home just as Anakin arrived.She noticed him and recognized him as the guy she'd gotten a glimpse of earlier. 

"Oh no," she thought."Another guy after me…hoping to win me."

But she knew she had to face him.Anakin recognized her this up close.From a distance, he also had recognized her as the person he'd seen on his way to the Jedi Temple. And when he approached her, she saw how incredibly handsome he was.She didn't know it was Anakin, thought.They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, then Anakin broke the silence.

"Hello…I'm looking for someone.Maybe you could help me.It's really important, though." 

She just stares at him. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'll tell you in a minute…Queen Amidala," (he's disappointed that she doesn't recognize him.) 

"Do I know you?"she says out loud, and inside she's thinking, "he knows me as Amidala…that means he knows me from Naboo." 

"You did…" and inside he's thinking, "but you've forgotten me as I knew you would." 

Then he continues out loud again," I need you to help me find someone, though.I need to talk to Queen Samantha.It's important." 

"Who was this?" she thought.He didn't even know she was the Queen.

"I am Queen Samantha." 

Anakin looks puzzled, "but I thought you were Amidala." 

"I am…but this is my real name.Who are you?" 

"Anakin," he says, "Anakin Skywalker."

She just stares at him in total surprise.

Until next time!


	20. Anakin and Samantha

Blue Waters: episode #20 Anakin and Samantha

Blue Waters:episode #20 Anakin and Samantha

Previously:Bail and Samantha were talking when Shmi entered to give C-3PO and R2-D2 to Bail at Anakin's suggestion.Shmi and Samantha talked.Samantha recognized Shmi.Samantha was talking when she was called by comlink to report to her palace.When she got there, she met Anakin.

"I am Queen Samantha."

Anakin looks puzzled," but I thought you were Amidala."

"I am…but this is my real name.Who are you?"

"Anakin," he says."Anakin Skywalker."

She just stares at him in total surprise.He smiles at both her shock and recognition of his name. 

"I told you I wouldn't always be a little boy." 

"Yes you did…please come in." 

Anakin follows her into the Coruscant Palace.

Once they're inside, Anakin says, "how come you're the Queen of Coruscant and last thing I knew you were the Queen of Naboo?"

Samantha says," that's a long story.My real parents were the king and queen of Coruscant…I didn't know when I as on Naboo…it was part of my protection.My full name is Samantha Amidala Jedi." 

Anakin smiled and said, "and mine is Anakin Luke Skywalker."

It was now Samantha's turn to smile.

"You have to tell me all about your life since we last saw each other on Naboo."

Anakin says, "Well, I met my family…the rest of it.Oh, and I freed all the slaves on Tatooine.I got to see my mother again.The whole story with my family is that my father sold my mother when she was pregnant with me to the Hutts.That's how we became slaves.I have 2 brothers named Rhun and Owen.I lived with them for a very short time, but was able to tell that neither Rhun nor my father liked me.Owen was nice to me."

This entire conversation Samantha would remember, names included when a certain upcoming event happens in Blue Waters.

Anakin says, "it's nice to see you again, but I have to tell you why I'm here.I'm on a secret mission to protect you.You are to come with me when I fight in the Clone Wars.It has to be a secret.We're to leave right away."

So queen Samantha gathers her things and tell her parents what's going on.I think I'm going to have to do a time jump because Blue Waters has to last for 3 years, and Anakin must be 21 at the end of Blue Waters to make the story work.I can't do the time jump yet…but I will do one soon.Anyway, Anakin and Samantha went off on his ship together.Once he got them into hyperspace, he turned towards her.

"This should be interesting…me both a Jedi Knight and a protector."

Queen Samantha had admired Anakin when she had known him before, but now she admired him on a new level.Somehow the age difference between 18 and 23 seemed less than 9 and 14, even though it was still the same difference. 

"What was she thinking," she told herself."He probably already has a girlfriend." 

(Okay, I have to plan out the next part here.)Okay, pretend that Anakin's birthday is coming up (his birthday is August 3oth, remember)…it'll be in a week.Samantha's is July 20, so she's already 24.That'll be the first time jump.So the time is now a month after Anakin was first assigned protecting the Queen.Anakin's after a Maurder ship when 10 Maurder ships attack from behind out of nowhere.Anakin jerks the ship to the right. 

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

He's afraid to touch her because he doesn't know how she feels towards him.He is beginning to really like her by now.There's a nearby planet in which he lands.The Maurders follow.As soon as they land, Anakin grabs Samantha's hand. 

"This way!"

Anakin and Samantha run into a forest.Anakin would have destroyed them if they were clones (the pursuing Maurders), but they were not…it was Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid themselves.After about 10 minutes of running, Anakin glances behind himself.

"I think we lost them."

On the planet that they are now on, the sun is setting and it is one of the prettiest sunsets Anakin has ever seen.Maybe if it hadn't been for the beautiful sunset and the forest, Anakin would not have had the courage to say the following words, "Samantha, I need to tell you something.I want to talk to you now, before I lose this moment."

Until next time!


	21. Romance in Blue Waters

1st Warning: Do not read if you don't like things spoiled if you are reading Death Star at the same time

_1st Warning:Do not read if you don't like things spoiled if you are reading Death Star at the same time.This goes from here on out.You will be warned several more times._

Blue Waters: episode #21 Romance in Blue Waters

Previously:Anakin talks to Samantha for awhile, I notified you of the 3 year rule of Blue Waters, Anakin left with Samantha on his ship.It's now been a month since he's had his protecting duties.They get chased by a couple of Maurders, and land on a planet.

After about 10 minutes of running, Anakin glances behind himself. 

"I think we lost them.

On the planet that they are now on, the sun is setting and it is one of the prettiest sunsets Anakin has ever seen.

Maybe if it hadn't been for the beautiful sunset and the forest, Anakin would not have had the courage to say the following words, "Samantha, I need to tell you something.I want to talk to you now, before I lose this moment." 

"Sure, what is it?" 

Anakin says," that sunset is so beautiful…we had a double one back home…but this one is special because…(he stops, knowing how she feels about men going after her.) then says," Despite my efforts for discreteness, the council thought it best that all the Jedi fighting in the Clone Wars know that I am protecting you.There's been some rumors going around…I don't know if you've heard them or not, but…" 

she interrupts him, "No, I haven't heard any."

Anakin looks relieved. 

"Good, then you'll hear it from me for the first time.Even if you did hear it from someone else, I would have told you myself.The fact is that (he looks directly at her) I have certain feelings for you.I like you a lot…so now you know.It's in your hands now.Do with it what you want."

She sighs heavily.

He says, "I regret saying that.I'm sorry…I just wanted to tell you so you would know how I feel towards you.I shouldn't have said it.I'm sorry."

He turns away and begins walking towards the ship.

Samantha says, "No, Anakin…wait.I…thank you for telling me…I really appreciate it, and there's something I need to tell you, too.I also have feelings for you beyond those I had when we knew each other 9 years ago."

Anakin walks back over to her with a big smile on his face. 

"Then it's okay with you if we go beyond a professional level?"

She says turning away, and crying, "Yes.I'm glad you told me…otherwise I would have had to hold my own feelings inside."

There is something I'm going to tell you right now.Anakin and Samantha are both very moral people, and though, as you may be guessing, there will be romance between them, although it will not involve sex.Let me rephrase that…they are going to practice abstinence (refraining from sex before marriage).They also do not feel as if seeing each other naked or even seeing an area that is normally covered uncovered is moral.They won't touch each other's parts (meaning the same areas that are usually covered), or kiss each other in strange areas.They will never ever have oral sex or anal sex. They won't even French kiss. They feel that those activities are improper.I'm just letting you know that to reassure you that nothing sick will happen, and if you are looking for it in here, you should no me better than to write it into the story and you'll have to look elsewhere for that kind of "entertainment".Anyway, back to the story.This is a very emotional moment for both of them.Anakin moves closer to her and puts his arm around her.His touch was very comforting and she felt it even when he let her go.

"We'd better get back to the ship now," he says.

The feeling that they get with each other is very warm and touching.It's the special kind of GOOD feeling a person gets when being with someone they really care about…the feeling you get when you go outside on the first warm day of spring…when you feel the breeze…when something very moving happens…when you listen to good music, when you watch a great show…and when you talk to God.(Remember everyone is a Christian in this story.)It is also the feeling that you get when you do something really good for someone else, when you dance with someone you really like, when you're held by someone you really like, when you have a back massage by someone of the opposite sex, do you know what kind of feeling I'm talking about.That is going to be the feeling going on between Samantha and Anakin throughout Blue Waters.They have developed a special love connection. 

When they get back to the ship, Anakin says, "but isn't it a problem that you're the Queen of (I was going to say of the Rebellion…that would be a Big mistake, since this is Blue Waters, not Death Star) Coruscant?I'm just a commoner."

Samantha says, "that doesn't matter, Ani…is it okay if I call you that?"

He nods. 

Then she continues with, "It doesn't matter that you're a common person, not to me anyway.Maybe to my parents…but they can't control me.We like each other…that's all that matters.God put us in the galaxy…and if we're meant for each other then we're going to be together no matter what anyone else tries to do.If He meant it to happen, it'll happen.A lot of times I've wanted to escape from the palace and just hang out with common people.I don't like you for any reason except **_you_**.I care about you and nothing else." 

Anakin says, "and I don't like you because you're the Queen of Coruscant…but because I like you."

She says, "I know…that's why I'm able to like you back.You're the first person to be like that."

He reaches his arms around her and pulls he close.They kiss for a long time.

Until next time!


	22. Clonning Anakin

Blue Waters: episode #22 Clonning Anakin

**Blue Waters: episode #22 Clonning Anakin**

Previously: Anakin told his true feelings for Samantha to her. He confessed that he had a crush on her and she told him she felt the same about him. So, they shared a romantic moment.

Anakin says, "and I don't like you because you're the Queen of Coruscant...but because I like you."

She says, "I know...that's why I'm able to like you back. You're the first person to be like that." 

They board the ship together, hand in hand. After they are back in space, they begin to talk again. By the time that Anakin approaches a Maurder ship, they know each other better than ever before. Before they even stop to ehip, Anakin can sense that they are all clones. He takes care of them. I won't really say much abut that. You already know how Obi-Wan took care of them. That's how Anakin does, only much faster. You'll get to see Anakin in action in the final event of the Clone Wars. They have to last a year...and it's only been 2 months so far. Besides, this isn't the most involved part yet. (Complicated). while the Clone Wars themselves are big, it's the events that come out of it that are so important. We're going to do a time jump to the final event of the Clone Wars. A lot of people have died, but not any main characters. Clone ships have continued being shot down, but there are still a lot of them left. It is in the 12th month of the Clone Wars that Anakin (with Samantha aboard of course) decides to check out something very unusual. He senses a clone presence on a small planet. 

"I want to check this out..." 

"Ani..."

They are by now undoubtedly in love with each other. 

"It won't take long, dear. Look, I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to let anythign happen to my love." 

they hug and embrace each other after they land. They both know that something weird is going on here and that they could be in danger. They kiss. 

Then he lets her go as he says, "this might be a little dangerous. I want you to stay here and guard the ship."

He throws her a comlink. 

"Keep in touch! If you run into any danger, contact me on this and I'll come for you. I can run fast...and even faster for you. I'd do anything for you." 

Anakin runs off in the direction of his feelings. Samantha sits down and cries. She fears something might happen to him. 

"Maybe he'll get hurt and no one will know about it."

She loves him. Anyway, as Anakin approaches a clearing, he draws back very carefully. There are hundreds of more clones gathered there. Stu Stupid and Mr. Orange Idiot are gathered there along with their sons Idiotic Idiot and Magg Stupid. 

"Where are all the clones coming from?" he asks outloud to himself. 

"I don't know," Samantha replies. 

Anakin looks up startled to see Samantha there. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I cauldn't let you go there alone." 

Anakin, though he's a little angered by this, is glad she's there. Suddenly someone grabs Anakin from behind. 

He senses trouble the second before and says, "Samantha, run! Call for help on the ship's comlink!" 

She runs back to the ship (the distance is no far) and reports the incident. Anakin struggles with the guy holding himn, but is too concerned for Samantha to think of using mind control. Some Maurders had gone after her...and he was worried. the man that had grabbed him was overweight. Okay, he was fat and his name is Mr. Piggeo. Mr. Piggeo starts dragging Anakin over to Mr. Orange Idiot. 

"Look what I found around here." 

Mr. Orange Idiot smiles and says, "put him in." 

Anakin screams, "What's that supposed to mean." 

"We're bored of the looks of our clones, and we need a new face. You'll do nicely." 

"Let me go! I'm a Jedi Knight!" 

But as he says this, he's dragged by the fat man over to the Clonning Machine. Anakin quickly realizes what's going on. Mechanics is something Anakin's always been good at...and as he is dragged along, he studies the machine carefully. 

"Doesn't look too complicated...looks like the wiring's over here."

The Maurders are idiots and hadn't thoguth to disarm him. He reached for his lightsaber as he was thrown in. Mr. Orange Idiot pressed a button and some strange process started. 

"So this is how they make the clones. Well I guess the best way to stop the clones is to stop the production of them."

He ignited his lightsaber in a split second and fries the wiring with it. Anakin had been so fast that only one clone was made of him instead of 5. Then Anakin jumped out of the machine as it started smoking. But he knew that wasn't good enough. The machine could be repaired. The only sure way of knowing that no one could make any moe clones would be to destroy it. Mr. Orange Idiot is furious as Anakin comes out. 

"What have you done to my machine?"

Flabby the Hutt speaks up, "I believe it can be repaired!" 

"Get to work on it right away!" 

Anakin took this moment to look around. He was surrounded by hundreds of clones all with their guns pointed directly at him. Anakin knew he was in hot water. There was nowhere he could run. He was in the exact center of all of this. Ankin stood there frozen for a second to regain control and use mind control on Mr. Orange Idiot. "Let me go now!" Mr. Orange Idiot does. Anakin runs over to join his fellow Jedi. 

"We've got to destroy that machine."

Anakin now knew that this was a battle they could win.

Until next time!

_______________________________________________


	23. The Last Battle of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters: episode #23 The Last Battle of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters:episode #23 The Last Battle of the Clone Wars

Previously:The time is now a year since the start of the Clone Wars.Many people lost their lives, but no main characters. Anakin still protects Samantha, and they have a relationship going.Anakin decided to check out a planet because of something unusual he sensed there.But the maurders captured him and threw him into the Cloning Machine.Anakin fried the wiring so it only made one clone of him.Samantha had called for help when Anakin was captured, and he escapes from the Maurders circle and joins up with them.

Anakin runs over to join his fellow Jedi.

"We've got to destroy that machine."

Anakin now knew that this was a battle they could win.All the Jedi started igniting their lightsabers and killing off clones…and Anakin did too, at first.But shortly into this land battle Anakin noticed that the clone were beginning to drag off the machine.

" You cant' do that!"Anakin screamed, but the noise of the battle drowned out his voice. 

Anakin started running for his ship.

Obi-Wan says, "Ani, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go do something…don't worry, I'll be back."

That's all Anakin said as he rushed off towards his ship.Samantha was there, as he hoped she would be.Anakin ran to her.

She says, "Are you all right?"

"Yes…no time for that now…we've got to take off!" 

Anakin starts pressing buttons and moving levers on h is ship. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," was his reply. 

Anakin took off close to the ground.Since the ship was fast and the Maurders were slow (especially from the machine), it didn't take Anakin very long to catch up.After making sure that everyone there was a clone, Anakin opened fire with is strongest weapons, which destroyed the machine and the clones surrounding it.Then Anakin went ahead and found the weapon, armor, and ship manufacturing place and destroyed all those, too.Then he went back to the battle on the ground.

Anakin found Obi-Wan and whispered to him, "We've got to get out of here…I've just destroyed their factories and their cloning machine."

Obi-Wan gave an order and everyone ran for his or her ships.Anakin knew that the other Maurders would be called in…both clones and people not there already…and the destruction of their facilities would make things 10 times worse, Anakin knew.They took off and as soon as they got in space, the entire rest of the Maurders met them, as Anakin had feared.The Maurders on ground also had flowed the Jedi up. 

"This is not good," says Anakin to Samantha.

Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid were in one ship and Idiotic Idiot and Magg Stupid were in another.This was the direct confrontation between the two sides.The Jedi were outnumbered until the entire Republic Navy showed up, let by Captain Bail Antilles.The shooting started.Samantha was scared, but she trusted Anakin…she'd trust him over anyone else.This was a huge battle, the biggest in the Clone Wars.Let's go to the Maurders now.Mr. Orange Idiot had heard something…an explosion when they had fought on ground.He had worked his way over to it and witnessed the destruction of the facilities.He then immediately contacted the rest of the Maurders.And now he was in the middle of the battle.He was abut to fire on Anakin's ship when a bright ball of weapon fire come from Anakin's ship that was meant to get the ship right behind the Maurder leader's.Mr. Orange Idiot had been too stupid to see it and he went directly into its path.The fireball destroyed the ship and killed both Stu Stupid and Mr. Orange Idiot.

Right before he died, Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Idiotic, the Maurders are now in your hands.We will be destroyed in a couple of seconds.Rule the Maurders well.Bye…" 

and boom…the ship was destroyed.

Idiotic Idiot then took charge, "I'm in charge now.I'm the new Mr. Idiot.Magg is my second in Command.We lost my father and Stu.We should surrender now before any more of us get killed." 

Before waiting for any reply, the New Mr. Idiot (he will be known as Mr. Idiot for the rest of the story, including Death Star!)(I had to make a distinction between him and his father…that's why I called his father Mr. Orange Idiot all the time.)

Opened channel with Obi-Wan and says, "General Kenobi, I the new Maurder leader, am calling a surrender." 

Obi-Wan gave the orders to stop firing.All firing stopped, and the Clone Wars were over.

Until next time!


	24. The Effects of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters: episode #24 The Effects of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters:episode #24 The Effects of the Clone Wars

Previously:Anakin destroyed the cloning machine, and the rest of the Maurder Clone Wars facilities.The Jedi made their getaway, but were stopped by Maurder ships.The Republic navy showed up and there was a huge battle in which Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid were killed.Idiotic Idiot took over (Mr. Idiot), and they surrendered.This is how the Clone Wars ended.

Mr. Idiot opened channel with Obi-Wan and says, "General Kenobi, I the new Maurder leader, am calling a surrender."

Obi-Wan gave the orders to stop firing.All firing stopped, and the biggest war in history up to this point, the Clone Wars, were over.The Clone Wars were the biggest war in history so far.I didn't go into great detail with them…and I stayed with Anakin most of the time, so you were sheltered from the true effects of the Clone Wars.99,000 Jedi Knights went into the battle.10 thousand of them were killed.Anakin Skywalker was the true hero of the Clone Wars…he not only protected the queen successfully, but he also destroyed the cloning machine, the other facilities, and he is the one that destroyed the most clones.There were 1 billion clones in all, and Anakin had destroyed half of them alone.The Maurders too suffered.All of their clones had been destroyed…except 1, and that was Anakin's clone.They had put all the time and money into this project and had lost it all...not to mention 100 other Maurders, including Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid.But those are only the statistics…the Clone Wars had other effects on the galaxy:great effects.They brought Anakin and Samantha together, which probably wouldn't have happened otherwise, changed Maurder Leadership, got new high officials in the Senate, and got Anakin the title of the Jedi Knight along with all the events to follow in Blue Waters.No, Blue Waters is not over yet.Other things must happen, but the gap between Blue Waters and Death Star keeps growing smaller, as you should have noticed.The Maurders were severely punished, but the Republic let them return to Anuvuin.The people who had fought returned to Coruscant to celebrate the end of the Clone Wars.The second year of Blue Waters has now started (there are 3 years.)When Anakin got back, he reported to the Jedi Council. 

"Well done, Anakin, but finish your training, you must," says Yoda."Draw out the Sith, this did." 

"What?" says Anakin.

Yoda says, "Mace Windu is missing…he has been since the day we sent you off to protect the Queen."

Before Anakin could say another word, someone says, "the Jedi casualties from the Clone Wars…not all of them were from the Clone Wars. They've been killed…by the Sith.Mace Windu's body is missing, but we fear he's dead."

This was not the kind of news Anakin wanted to hear coming back.A Sith was after the Jedi?

Anakin looks at them weirdly, "What does this have to do with me…why are you telling me this?"

Another Council member says, "Because we believe you are in great danger.We're not sure where this Sith is coming from…but he is going after Jedi.You are the strongest of them…the Sith will go after you to try and make it a challenge to kill you, we fear." 

Yoda says, "be careful you must, or kill you they will." 

Anakin nods. 

"I will." 

While walking out Anakin thinks, "how dare anyone hunt Jedi like some kind of animal.It's disgusting.And Mace Windu!The second most important person on the Jedi Council…"

Anakin had grown to like him.Anakin met back up with Samantha before walking to the celebration together.Anakin put his arm around her as they moved along.During the time of the last battle of the Clone Wars, Arawn was doing his own work for Darth Sidious.Arawn had found it impossible to keep Anakin away from Samantha because he couldn't find Anakin or Samantha during the entire Clone Wars year.So instead of that, he went looking for Samantha. 

"She must be hiding somewhere," he thought.

Once time when Arawn was flying over a planet controlled by the Maurders, Maurder Base, he lost his way and decided to stop for directions.He decides that this is also a good time to check the ship over for damage.Arawn starts whistling as he starts looking things over, unaware that he has attracted the attention of a female.He starts polishing the side of his ship when he sees her reflection on the side of the ship.Arawn almost falls over.He thinks it's Samantha. 

She approaches him and says, "Can I help you?I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes…I'm all right." 

She says, "Are you fighting in the Clone Wars?"

"Um, yes." 

"Oh, you're so handsome…" 

"What are you doing here all alone?" 

"I was stuck here…but I won't be if you take me with you."

Arawn says, "Sure, right this way."

And they make out all the way there.

Once they get there, Arawn says, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," is her rely.

Arawn thinks, "It took her long enough!"

Until next time!


	25. Celebration

Blue Waters: episode #25 Celebration

**Blue Waters: episode #25 Celebration**

Previously: You heard the statistics for the Clone Wars. A lot of people had died! But that was not all last time talked about. You learned of the disappearance of Mace Windu along with the reason that some of the Jedi were killed in the Clone Wars: the Sith. Anakin and Samantha were going to the celebration toegether. You also learned of what happened to Arawn one time when he was cleaning his ship.

Arawn says, "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes," is her reply. 

Arawn thinks, "it took long enough!" 

It is then that Arawn gets the word about the Clone Wars being over. Jabba was sitting on his stool on Tatooine. His young smuggler, 12 year old Han Solo was sitting beside him. 

Jabba says, "Han, my boy, I need you to do a little something for me. I want you to go to this so-called celebration on Coruscant for me and tell me what you think of it." 

Han smiles, "I think I can handle that one." 

"Good!" 

Han leaves. Anyway, Arawn and his fiance arrive just in time for the celebration. Anakin and Samantha are in the shadows and are kissing when Palpatine alomst runs into them. He recognizes Samantha, but not Anakin. 

Palaptine looks at Anakin cloesely, then says, "What is your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker, sir." 

Palpatine freezes. 

" I heard you're the hero...good work."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and they make me out to be much bigger than I actually am. I really..." 

Palpatine stops him, "Modesty is a fine trait. You really must excuse me."

Palpatine glances back one more time. Anakin's arm is intertwined in Samantha's. 

As soon as Anakin is sure Palpatine is out of hearing range, Anakin says, "I don't like him." 

Samantha looks at Anakin strangely. 

"That's just Supreme Chancellor Palpatine...you remember him, don't you?" 

"Yes, but I sitll don't like him." 

Samantha decides not to argue any further. 

Anakin notices the awkward pause and says, "Look up at the sky. All the stars up there...it's so pretty, istn't it?" 

Samantha says, "yes...and look at the moon over there." 

Anakin smiles and says, "I see it."

Samantha sasys, "this is the clearest night I've seen on Coruscant for a long time." 

It is at this point that Arawn and his fiance arrive. Neither of them see Anakin and Samantha. 

Arawn says, "there's someone I'd like you to meet...he's practically a father to me." 

He leads her over to where Darth Sidious had told him to meet. 

Darth Sidious looks at Arawn a second and says, "Arawn..." 

Arawn's surprised at Sidious' tone, but he quickly says, "I'd like you to meet my fiance...I finally got her, arent' you proud of me?" 

Sidious says, "Arawn, there's something I need to tell you." 

Arawn took this as a signal to break away from his love. 

"What is it?" 

"That isn't Samantha..."

"What?"

"Look..." 

Sidious leads Arawn over to a place that gives the perfect angle of Anakin and Samantha. The smile wipes righ toff of his face as he realizes what happened. 

"Oh, I see...I have her twin sister." 

Sidious nods. 

"I can't believe I was so stupid that I didn't even ask her her name...I just assumed it was Samantha when I full well knew she had a twin." 

Darth Sidious glares at Arawn. 

"I thought I told you to keep an ey on Anakin so that wouldn't happen," (he points to where Anakin and Samantha are standing). 

Arawn says, "I'm sorry...I didn't know where either one was...they both had disappeared. I tried finding them, really I did. But I found her instead (points to Minka in a loving way.) 

"Samantha's parents are here," Sidious snaps. "We have to hide her. They don't know she's alive." 

"I plan to marry her." 

"Fine, just keep her away from Coruscant from now on. I suggest you leave now before I lose my temper. Report to me in the morning." 

"Okay, we'll be married by then." 

"Good."

Arawn goes back with Minka and decides to go to a rather unpopulated planet called the Blue Waters of Morva. He hadn't told Sidious of where he planned to go. Arawn and Minka married that very night. Back to the celebration. Anakin led Samantha around. This was the first time that anyone else had noticed their affection for each other. Obi-Wan picked up on it right away. But he didn't have time to stare at Anakin and Samantha very long because Palpatine came over to him. 

"He is quite remarkable," (talking about Anakin.) 

"Yes, I hadn't expected that. I mean when Anakin was given the assignment of protecting her durnig the Clone Wars, I had no idea they'd fall in love. We were only supposed to protect her from the Sith...we thought they might try to kill her or something." 

Palpatine forces a laugh, "it sure worked, didn't it," and he goes back to sipping at his drink as the two of them watched Anakin and Samantha's movements.

Until next time!

______________________________________________________________________________


	26. Un-rich Anakin

Blue Waters: episode #26 Un-rich Anakin

Blue Waters:episode #26 Un-rich Anakin

Previously:Jabba sent Han out on a little job. Palpatine ran into Anakin and Samantha while they were kissing.Arawn introduces Minka to Darth Sidious, thinking that Minka is Samantha.Arawn finds out it's really Minka and found out that Anakin and Samantha are in love.But they're not the only ones that noticed…Obi-Wan noticed, too.Arawn then leaves with Minka at Sidious' urging. Arawn and Minka married.Palpatine and Obi-Wan started talking.

Obi-Wan says, "Yes, I hadn't expected that.I mean when Anakin was given the assignment of protecting her during the Clone Wars, I had no idea they'd fall in love.We were only supposed to protect her form the Sith…we thought they might try to kill her or something."

Palpatine forces a laugh, "it sure worked didn't it," and he goes back to sipping at his drink as the two of them watched Anakin and Samantha's movements. 

There is something that is very important that I almost forgot to say, and this goes back to the Maurders.

Mr. Idiot says, and this may be the only intelligent thing he ever does/says, "The Republic went into some kind of celebration.This means they're not expecting anything more from us.Something my father wanted to accomplish during the Clone Wars is capturing Dyrnwyn…and we have as of yet not accomplished this.I say we go get it while they're in their little celebration." 

They all agree, but they don't want to draw attention to themselves, so only Magg and Mr. Idiot will go, they decide.So, Magg and Mr. Idiot leave for Coruscant.They have no hassle, since everyone is at the celebration.Mr. Idiot makes his way into the throne room once again. 

"At last," he says as he grabs the sword and makes a run for it. 

They return to Anuvuin with their prize.

Mr. Idiot makes the comment, "Now all we have to do is wait for a specimen."

You know what this means, don't you?It means that they can open the doorway again, and work on their experiment with it.Back to the celebration.Samantha is smiling when she catches sight of her parents. 

"Oh great," she thinks. Anakin says, "you'll have to excuse me, but I want to talk to Obi-Wan. It won't be long." 

Anakin gently lets go of her hand as he makes his way over to Palpatine and Obi-Wan.A little boy jumps in Anakin's path.It's Han.

"Wow…are you the Anakin Skywalker." 

Anakin nods with an amused expression on his face.He reaches down to pat Han on the head.Anakin then moves ahead to where Obi-Wan is standing. 

"Congratulations, Anakin, on a job well done.I don't think I could have done it better myself."

"Thank you, sir." 

"Anakin, we're friends…we don't need titles here." 

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan, then says, "You know my special assignment?Well I became quite attached to Samantha…" 

Obi-Wan smiles, "so I noticed.Good for you, Ani.You need a female in your life." 

The celebration broke up, and Anakin gave Samantha a good-bye kiss.Oh, they intended on seeing each other after this, all right, but this was the first night they wouldn't be seeing each other all the time in a year.They embraced each other in the moonlight for a long time.

Then finally, Samantha says, "I have to go…"

Anakin says, "I'll see you around, then. Are you going to the dance next month." 

"I will if you'll ask me."

"I was getting there, I was getting there," he says with his unique smile."Will you go to the dance with me?" 

"It would be a pleasure and an honor, Anakin my dear."

They kiss again and he finally lets her go.She starts to walk away and then turns back to him. They both have tears in their eyes. Anakin knows that if he doesn't leave right then he'd never leave.Samantha's parents had seen her with Anakin and they didn't like it.They knew who he was…a Jedi Knight with very little cash or political power.

This was not what they had in mind for their daughter, and the next morning, Sally comes up to Samantha and says, "Now, whatever happened to that Arawn guy?What would he think if he were to see you with that JEDI."

"I don't know, and I don't care."

Sally says, "Samantha, dear, it is our wish that you marry him." 

Samantha stood up abruptly, "but I don't love him.I love Anakin," and she burst into tears. 

Tim heard this and says, "I want you to stay away from him.He's poor and is not of royal blood.He's not rich.He was once a slave." 

Samantha says, "You're asking me to do the impossible. You're out of line telling me who I can marry and who I can't.I'm going to marry Anakin as soon as he asks, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it.Its my life!" 

She runs out of the room and Time and Sally look helplessly at each other.

Until next time!


	27. A Bounty

2nd Warning: This story contains certain information that might spoil Death Star if you are reading it at the same time

2nd Warning: This story contains certain information that might spoil Death Star if you are reading it at the same time. You already know that Anakin and Samantha fell in love.

**Blue Waters: episode #27 A Bounty**

Previoulsy: During the celebration, the Maurders came and stole Dyrnwyn, the Force Sword. Anakin meets Han Solo briefly. Anakin asked Samantha to the dance, and she of course accepted. Samantha also got into an argument with her parents over Anakin. They don't want her seeing Anakin anymore because he's not wealthy and has no real political power.

Tim heard this and says, "I want you to stay away from him. He's poor and is not of royal blood. He is not rich. He was once a slave." 

Samantha says, "you're asking me to do the impossible. You're out of line telling me who I can marry and who I can't. I'm going to marry Anakin as soon as he asks, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. It's my life!" 

She runs out of the room and Time and Sally look helplessly at each other. Back to Han. Han had seen Samantha and Anakin together and thought it was really cool that Anakin was in love with the queen. As a result, this is what he told Jabba when he returned. 

"You told me you wanted to know what I thought of the celebration...well I thought it was really neat. There were bonfires...and I even saw Anakin Skywalker...and he talked to me." 

Jabba says, "he is our enemy. He's the one that defeated the clones...the hero of the Clone Wars for them." 

Even though Han works for Jabba, he doesn't believe in the Maurder movement...he's forced into it.

Then Han continued, "and I thought it was so cool how he and the queen kept kissing and were like in love or something." 

Jabba looked at Han, "Now that's exactly the kind of information I was hoping for. this will give us a lead. I must contact Mr. Idiot at once. Thank you, Han."

Han leaves. Mr. Idiot is busy tinkering with Dyrnwyn when he gets a message from Jabba. 

Jabba says, "One of my spies found something juicy out...Anakin Skywalker appears to have a relationship with the queen."

Mr. Idiot smiles and says, "good...this means we can continue on with our experiment all the sooner....we will have to observe them so we will know when to act. I hear that Anakin has a really strong force and that any off-spring of theirs would be a threat t us. The inscription on Dyrnwyn...even though we can't read it all...is my reason for saying this. Also, they would make the Republic and Jedi Knights...one Anakin Skywalker is enough. We don't need any children he may have also fighting against us."

Mr. Idiot then says, "I think I'll sends that new bounty hunter after this and I'll have him inform us of when the time is right. Call in Boba Fett." 

I don't think I've mentioned him in any of the stories before except Death Star. Now he is added to this one. Boba Fett is a new bounty huntert, he 's only been in service for a year. He actually started during the Clone Wars (which was in the past year.) He'd managed to kill a clone and steal the armor to wear for himself. Boba Fett was already famous for his ruthless ways of killing people. Bounty Hunting was against the law, but with the Clone Wars going on, there were few to enforce this law, and many bounty hunters had come to surface. Anyway, Boba Fett is called in. 

Boba Fett says, "I hope you can afford me...I've just recently increased my prices. I only go for merchandise of the highest credit value." 

Mr. Idiot says, "Sure...we've been saving up. True, the Clone Wars cost us a lot...but we could pay you in weapons. We have some left that were outside of the factory before that Anakin creep destroyed them." 

Boba Fett says, "Fine...just tell me who you want the bounty on and I'll do it, if I think the price is reasonable." 

"All prices are negotiable...if you don't like it, we'll raise it to your satisfaction."

Boba Fett was thinking, "you don't know what you're telling me, but I guess that's why your name is "Mr. Idiot"." 

Mr. Idiot says, "I need you to keep a close eye on Anakin Skywalker and Queen Samantha Jedi...and let me know if they get married or if she ever gets pregnant." 

Boba Fett says, "I am not in the habbit of spying on people...so the price will have to be extra high."

Mr. Idiot says, "how about 9,000 credits worth or weapons." 

"Not high enough."

"How about 9,000,000 credits worth of weapons."

"Fine,"says Boba Fett.

Fett thinks he could have gotten a higher price, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to get too much out of it the first time. Fett leaves on this bounty.

Until next time!

________________________________________________________________


	28. A dangerous plot against Anakin

Blue Waters: episode #28 A dangerous plot against Anakin 

Blue Waters:episode #28 A dangerous plot against Anakin 

Previously:Han told Jabba about Anakin and Samantha, not realizing any harm would come in it.Jabba gave that information to Mr. Idiot.Mr. Idiot called on Boba Fett and put a bounty on the issue.The bounty was to keep an eye on the couple.

"Fine," says Boba Fett. 

Fett thinks he could have gotten a higher price, but he knew it wasn't' a good idea to get too much out of it the first time.Fett leaves on his bounty.Now back to Tim and Sally.They have just had their argument with their daughter. Time heads for the throne room. 

Sally says, "Aren't you going to bed?" 

Tim says, "I think I might have forgotten to turn out the lights in the throne room." 

As Tim approaches it, he has no idea that Dyrnwyn is missing.He has a habit of glancing at it before he leaves the room.He glanced at it now…or rather where it should have been.Before Time calls in anyone, he wants to make sure that it isn't there.He approaches the area with a puzzled look on his face.

Not finding it, he turns to yell, "Sally, call the guards…the sword is missing!" 

Everyone in the palace came in. After much searching, they still couldn't find Dyrnwyn.Thus, the Republic had lost the sword.Now to Arawn.Arawn had been told to report back to Sidious, so that is what he's doing now. 

Darth Sidious says, "Hello, Arawn." 

Arawn says, "Hello," and he knew Sidious had something up his sleeve. 

Darth Sidious says, "Sit down.I want to discuss something with you.Our plans must again take a new step." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"We need something new on our side…creatures." 

Arawn says, "We already have the banthas."

(I thought I had told you about Sidious and the banthas…it must have been in Death Star.I thought I said Arawn barely refrains from laughing, but it must have been Vader…looking it up now)(I guess I didn't…I could have sworn…oh well…).

Sidious pulls back, "How did you know about that?"

Arawn says, "last night I got some message from one…I think it said its name was Bantha Stephanie or something." 

Darth Sidious kind of smiles at the mention of the name. 

"That is my fiancé."

Arawn refrains from laughing, it was very hard though.

Instead, he says, "You're marrying a bantha?" 

Sidious nods, "I told you my tastes ran on a different course." 

Darth Sidious says, "yes, I got the banthas on our side as soon as I met Bantha Stephanie.But that's not what I wanted to discuss with you…it's the gwythaints." 

"The gwythaints?But they're so wild…and look at their claws.They're too loyal to the Republic." 

"Not to someone that has a Force."

"You sound like you have a plan." 

"I do.Anakin Skywalker is getting to be a big problem for us.There are only 2 ways to deal with him."

Arawn says with a look on his face like he thought there was only one obvious way, "Just kill him." 

Sidious says, "That's one of the possibilities.There is another.I'll see if it will work, if it doesn't, I'll kill him." 

Arawn says, "You're taking too big a risk."

"Maybe not…if things work out, you'll find that you are the one that's mistaken.But we must go into this slowly…so slowly that Anakin can't pick up on it until it's too late."

"What are you going to do?" 

"Nothing for another month. Time is what we're playing with here…it's the key.Of course if Anakin gets married before then we'll have to accelerate the plans.The main thing is now to not let that happen…and if it does, we can't let them have any kids." 

"And how will you guarantee that?"

"By killing him off so he can't have kids, if it's necessary."

Arawn leaves and a month goes by.It is now the day of the dance.The month is now October.Wait; there are 2 more things I need to mention.One is that Obi-Wan cannot start Anakin's training up again for at least 6 months, because being the general of the Clone Wars made it necessary to clean things up.The other thing is that Owen could not get Gryvonbarf again because he had to serve in the Republic for at least another 2 years.Anyway, to the dance.

Until next time!


	29. Events up to the 6th month after the Clo...

Blue Waters: episode #29 Events up to the 6th month after the Clone Wars

**Blue Waters:episode #29 Events up to the 6th month after the Clone Wars**

Previously:Tim and Sally have discovered that Dyrnwyn is missing.Arawn talked to Darth Sidious about having the gwythaints on their side.Sidious also tells Arawn that he is engaged to Bantha Stephanie.Darth Sidious hints on how he plans on dealing with Anakin.I also informed you that Anakin can not begin his training again at least for another 6 months, and that Owen can't get Gryvonbarf again because of a contract in the Republic Navy.

Arawn leaves and a month goes by.It is now the day of the dance.The month is now October.Anakin and Samantha had been seeing each other as often as possible, with or without Samantha's parent's approval.Since Anakin lived on Coruscant because he was a Jedi, it didn't make this difficult.Before they left for the dance, Anakin wanted to do something special for her.She was dressed in a very elegant dress, and her hair was done up special for the occasion by a professional.Anakin thought she was the most beautiful female in the galaxy, but she somehow looked even more gorgeous than ever before.Anakin wouldn't have thought it possible.He also was dressed up nicely.She thought he was extra handsome tonight.Neither of them was after or even cared about looks, but they both got it in the other.

Anakin says, "how would you like me to take you up in space for a while. We could go to Alderaan or Naboo." 

Samantha smiled and said, "I would really like that."

So, Anakin took her hand and led her to his ship.He helped her in, and then they took off.Anakin sets the course for Alderaan…it's rumored to be the most romantic spot in the entire galaxy.When they got there, they got out and walked over to a pond. They kissed and held onto each other for a long time.They talked a lot. Christ was their center of their relationship.They both felt the breeze…and Anakin led her back to his ship.They then went back to Coruscant for the dance.Slow songs played all night, and they danced for a long time…the entire time.Anakin held her close to him as they danced.She held onto him, closely, also.When they decided to take a break at one point, and they had let go of each other, she still felt like he was holding her, as she always felt when they let go.He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.Everyone there was enjoying himself or herself, except Palpatine.He kept checking his watch and looking bored.A lot of people were there, including Obi-Wan Kenobi.He smiled at Anakin and Samantha.Obi-Wan had never really fallen in love himself.The Jedi life was hard.He couldn't imagine trying to be a Jedi and having a wife and pull her into it.He was happy for Anakin, though.Another month passed.Darth Sidious married Bantha Stephanie in a private wedding with only Arawn present along with the rest of the banthas. A month after that (making it now December), Marion goes to Rhun. 

She says, "Honey, I'm pregnant. I just found out today." 

"Oh, that's wonderful," he says. 

Another month passes and Bantha Stephanie finds out she's pregnant.Yes, banthas and humans can have a baby together.Banthas are one of the few species that can mate with humans.Actually, it is the only other species!Another month passes and the time is exactly one year before the final series of events in Blue Waters.Two people find out they're pregnant:Prunella, a Maurder that is Mr. Idiot's lover.(No, they're not married) and Minka, Arawn's wife. I'm going through these events kind of fast because I need this story to end soon, and it would be boring if I wrote in great detail these events.Now, one month later, Anakin decides it's time to do what he's wanted to do for a long time…purpose.

Anakin's just taken Samantha out for like the millionth time…it's at night and he says to her, "Samantha, can we talk?" 

She says, "Of course." 

"Good, because this is some serious stuff." 

Anakin studies her, and then says, "Can I talk to your father?"

Samantha says, "You know how he feels about you.He's forbidden me to see you."

Anakin laughs, "A lot of good that did.I know all that, but can you get him for me?It's important."

She says, "I'll try, but there's no guarantee that he'll be willing to talk to you."

"Thanks," Anakin says as Samantha goes inside to talk to her father.

Until next time!


	30. The Proposal and a Request from the Supr...

Blue Waters: episode #30 The Proposal and a Request from the Supreme Chancellor

Blue Waters:episode #30 The Proposal and a Request from the Supreme Chancellor

Previously:Anakin took Samantha to the dance.They share more romantic moments together.A month later, Bantha Stephanie and Darth Sidious were married.A month after that Marion tells Rhun that she's pregnant.A month later Bantha Stephanie gets pregnant.Another month passes and it is now February.Prunella, Mr. Idiot's lover, finds out she's pregnant at the same time that Minka does.A month after that, Anakin goes to Samantha's parents to talk to them about something.

"I know all that, but can you get him for me?It's important."

She says, "I'll try, but there's no guarantee that he'll be willing to talk to you." 

"Thanks," Anakin says as Samantha goes inside to talk to her father. 

A couple minutes later Tim Jedi comes out led by his daughter.

Anakin says, "Can I talk to your father alone?" 

"I guess so, but if you ask me, this isn't good idea."

"Thanks." 

Samantha leaves leaving Tim and Anakin together.

"What is this about," Tim demands. 

Anakin says, "Well, it's about your daughter."

"I thought I made it clear to you that I wanted you to stay away from my daughter, and that's an order!"

"In that case, I'm going to have to go against it.I love her…and I would like to marry her…with your consent of course." 

Tim says, "Well you won't get it."

Anakin says, "I'm going to purpose to her, and if she doesn't want to accept it, fine, but I'm guessing she will.It's her decision."

"You can purpose to her, but she can't have a wedding without my help."

Anakin says, "Fine."

He leaves the room and takes Samantha's arm in front of her father.Tim sighs.He'd seen them together before and knew that neither of them were doing what he had said.

Anakin goes down on one knee and says, "Samantha, there is something I need to ask you right now.Our relationship has grown…and now I wish for more than just a relationship…I wish that you would become my wife and that we could share the rest of our lives together.Will you marry me?" 

She smiles and says, "I've been waiting for you to say those words for a long time.Of course I will!"

Anakin gives her a ring.He notices she is wearing another kind of ring.

She sees him looking at it and says, "Oh that's my special Coruscant ring.It has the seal of Coruscant on it to show that I'm a member of the royal family of Coruscant.If I'm ever in any trouble where no one knows me, I can show it to him or her so that they can help me.I cannot lose it.It's a form of Identification, an ID.It's the only proof I have as to who I am."

"You need proof?You'd think that everyone would know."

"You'd be surprised."

"Do I get one when we get married?" he says in a kidding way. 

"Yes," she says. 

They kiss again.Then Anakin looks at Samantha.

"There is one other thing." 

"What is it?" 

"We're going to have to wait a while until your father approves a wedding."

She says, "I know that, but I can wait if you can."

"I'd wait a thousand years for you if I had to."

A month passes and Idiotic Idiot (Mr. Idiot) marries Mrs. Idiot.During the next month, on May 19th Arawn Corta rushes over to Darth Sidious' quarters.

He says, "Have you heard the news…Anakin and the Queen are engaged." 

Darth Sidious says, "So I've heard, which is precisely why I need to act on our plans now…Send in Tarkin."

An hour later, Anakin is walking down the streets of Coruscant.He needs to start training with Obi-Wan again…things have finally settled down to the point where Obi-Wan's able to take on Anakin again.And that is what Anakin is doing now…he's heading to a meeting point where Obi-Wan is to be waiting.But someone else is heading for Anakin.

A man says, "excuse me sir, but the Supreme Chancellor has sent for you.He says it's of utmost importance.He requires you right away.Supreme Chancellor Palpatine feels that your life may be in danger.His message is very urgent…for he feels that…someone may attempt to murder you."

Anakin is visibly shaken by this news.Someone out to kill him?Who?It had to be the Sith.Yoda had warned him.

"All right, I'll be there right away." 

Anakin and this man head over to Palpatine's chambers together.

Until next time!


	31. Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious

Blue Waters: episode #31 Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious

Blue Waters:episode #31 Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious

3rd Warning:if you are reading Death Star at the same time as this, and have never seen The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, you may not want to read any farther of Blue Waters.It will spoil things if you don't want to know things before they're figure out in Death Star starting with this episode. It's your choice whether you read them or not, so don't say I didn't warn you.Anyway,

Previously:Anakin talked to Samantha's father about possibly marrying her.Of course Tim Jedi is against this because Anakin does not fit the description of "rich important guy."Anakin purposes to Samantha anyway.I told you about Mr. And Mrs. Idiot getting married.Darth Sidious' plot thickens when he calls in Arawn. While Anakin is on his way to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, someone comes and tells Anakin that the Supreme Chancellor wants him right away.

A man says, "excuse me sir, but the Supreme Chancellor ahs sent for you.He says it's of utmost importance.He requires you right away. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine feels that your life may be in danger.His message was very urgent…for he feels that someone may attempt to murder you."

Anakin is visibly shaken by this news.Someone out to kill him?Who?It had to be the Sith.Yoda had warned him. 

"All right, I'll be there right away." 

Anakin and this man head over to Palpatine's chambers together.When they get in front of Palpatine's door, the man that had escorted Anakin leaves.

"Aren't' you coming in with me?" 

"Not until clean-up duties." 

Anakin looked at the man strangely, but the man offered nothing.Upon entering, Anakin got a cold chill…one that Anakin knew could only mean danger.

But he had no time to have second thoughts because Palpatine was saying in the nicest, most reassuring way possible, "Come on in." 

As soon as Anakin was inside the doorway Palpatine says, "Seal the door, Arawn." 

The door slams behind Anakin. 

Anakin says, "What is the meaning of this?" 

The Supreme Chancellor only laughs.On the floor in front of Anakin is Mace Windu's body.Anakin stares at it in shock.He hadn't noted it until Palpatine laughed and had pointed.

Suddenly, Anakin gets a realization, "Oh, I get it. You **_killed_** Mace Windu!How dare you!"

Anakin has lost all control and goes for Palpatine.Palpatine only smiles.If a person could see inside of Palpatine, they would see fear of Anakin.Palpatine was actually terrified of him!But Palpatine also knew that fear was a tool…if he could not let Anakin see his own fears…and could institute fear of Anakin, then the ball would be in his court. The tables would be turned.Whichever one of them held fear over the other was the one that held the control…the power.This was a game that Anakin wouldn't know about until it would be too late.That is how Palpatine operated.

Then Anakin says, "You're the Sith!You were the master all along!You deceitful old man!You joined up with the Trade Federation in efforts to attack your own planet so that you could get sympathy so that you could get elected in charge of the whole Republic. That was your whole goal, wasn't it?" 

"Very good, young Skywalker.Very perceptive of you."

Anakin is mad.

"I don't know what your plans are for this galaxy, but you've made one vital mistake…letting me into this room with you." 

"You are mistaken.If I thought you could kill me, I would never have invited you here." 

Anakin was beginning to feel fear as Palpatine kept looking at Mace Windu's body. This was starting to make Anakin nervous.Palpatine saw this in Anakin's face.It was working.

"The only ways you can avoid ending up like that, Skywalker, is if I get your cooperation.I need you to do something for me." 

Anakin only wanted out of there He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.This man in front of him was **_evil_** to the core.

"You **_will_** cooperate with me." 

"And what happens if I don't?" 

Palpatine flashed a deadly lightsaber at him.This was not just any lightsaber…it was not a double one either…it had 5 blades sticking out of it!The sight of it created the exact effect on Anakin that Palpatine was hoping for. 

Anakin finally says, "all right.I'll do it as long as it doesn't entail killing anyone." 

Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious smiled.

Until next time!


	32. The Capture of the Gwythaints and Gwytha...

Blue Waters: episode #32 The Capture of the Gwythaints and Gwythaints Missing

Blue Waters:episode #32 The Capture of the Gwythaints and Gwythaints Missing

Previously:You have been warned that starting last time, certain things would be revealed. Anakin was invited to Palpatine's office where Anakin figured Palpatine out…that he is the Sith master.Through the power of fear, Sidious convinces Anakin to do a little job for him.

The sight of it created the exact effect on Anakin that Palpatine was hoping for. 

Anakin finally says, "all right.I'll do it, as long as it doesn't entail killing anyone. 

Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious smiles. 

Then he says, "good.I need you to help me with the gwythaints. Capture them all and bring them to me.Report back to me once you've done this."

"What do you want with the gwythaints?"

"You never mind that. Just do the task."

"Anakin says, "Okay, whatever."

After Anakin leaves, Palpatine turns to Arawn. 

"I told you it would work out.I had to wait until l I knew it was safe to let everyone know that I am Darth Sidious. Anakin's going to inform the Jedi council…plus, probably someone high up in the Senate…but that's too bad, because everyone high up in the Senate is already part of the Team.NO one can stop us now.Soon, not even the Jedi, soon."

Arawn nods.

"Well Tarkin did as you asked by bringing Anakin here."

About dinnertime, Dalben contacts Samantha. 

"Something's wrong. When I went to go observe the gwythaints tonight, none came.I fear something terrible's happened to them."

Samantha says, "I'm' sure that it's nothing serious. They're probably distracted by something." 

"And miss their dinner?Not even ONE showed up like they have, to feed, for as long as far back as I've observed them.Not even once." 

Samantha looks around the room. 

Then says, "We'll check into this."

"Thank you."

Captain Panaka was a guest at their dinner table tonight (meaning Samantha and her parent's table).

Panaka says, "This could be serious.Our spies missing. Something's going on around her that I don't like.Jedi keep disappearing." 

Samantha says, "Yeah…I'm worried about Anakin." 

Sally says, "don't waste your time on that fool.If he dies, he dies."

Samantha looks at her mother, "How can you say that, mother?I love him!"

She abruptly gets up from the table, throws down her napkin, and makes a run for it.Now Anakin hadn't had too much trouble luring the gwythaints to follow him back to Coruscant.He did have to use the Force…and in a way he didn't like.He had told the Leader (later to be named Gwythaint Hate) that they were all needed on Coruscant.He really hated to do this, but he thought he'd better because he didn't want to be killed by the Sith. Anyway, Anakin brought them to Palpatine and his men.It is in that way that they became spies for Palpatine.Anakin, thought ashamed to admit it, got a kind of pleasure out of using his Force to capture them even though he know it was wrong.He reported to Palpatine when he delivered the gwythaints. 

As soon as the gwythaints were led away tothe iron cages, which Palpatine had long ago prepared for them, he'd turns to Anakin and says, "Thank you, my fine friend."

Anakin had landed his ship on Naboo and waited for the leader to come along. 

"We need you on Coruscant.It's something special that the Supreme Chancellor himself needs for you to do," he had said. 

He had had to use the Force when the gwythaints had paused to prod them to come along.It was in this moment, standing before Palpate that Anakin first realizes that he was now no better off than Tarkin, acting under Palpatine's orders to lure him to Coruscant. When would this end?And what was Palpatine's goal?Anakin knew he had to find out, and to do that, Anakin would have to play Palpatine's game.

"It'll only be for a while…until I find out what's going on," Anakin told himself. 

Anakin says, "Listen her, you're not a friend." 

"We will be…we will be," Palpatine says sounding like an evil version of Yoda.

Anakin gave him a LOOK when Darth Sidious want' looking t him. 

Then Darth Sidious says, "You've done well.I will call for you if I am ever in need of your for any future services."

Anakin Skywalker left Palpatine to himself.He was planning to inform the Jedi of the situation.

Until next time!


	33. Anakin goes to the Council and up throug...

Blue Waters: episode #33 Anakin goes to the Council and up through Minka's baby

Blue Waters:episode #33 Anakin goes to the Council and up through Minka's baby

**Previously:Anakin captured the gwythaints using the Force, which was an action done working for the Sith.**

**Then Darth Sidious says, "You've done well.I will call for you if I am ever in need of you for any future services." **

**Anakin Skywalker left Palpatine to himself. He was planning to inform the Jedi of the situation. Anakin came before the council. **

**'There is something I must tell you."**

**Each member of the council looked curiously at Anakin.**

**Anakin continues, "The entire galaxy is in danger. The Sith master is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." **

**One Council member looked at the other…all around the room. **

**"And how do you know this," asks one. **

**Anakin says, "because he tricked me into coming to him.I escaped."**

**Anakin had thought it best to not mention that he had captured the gwythaints.**

**Another council member says, "And we cannot tell the Senate because all the top people are Palpatine's men."**

**"Been going on for a long time, this has," says Yoda. "Anakin, finish your training you must.You are our only hope. Then, a fully trained Jedi will you be. Then and only then can you defeat Palpatine. Face him, you must."**

**Anakin says, "Oh, I'm going to…believe me…"**

**"Not until your training is finished," reminds Yoda. **

**Anakin nods.Anakin goes to Obi-Wan to start his training up again.During the next month, it became very clear that the gwythaints were missing. Dalben has not seen them since the day he informed the Queen. The Jedi Council spread news to members of the Senate to inform them that they were in a very dangerous situation.Palpatine has started to build up the Republic Navy…he actually had before he had met with Anakin. A group of Senators and other people have begun resisting him. The next time Anakin saw Samantha, this is what happens. **

**Samantha says to Anakin on one of their night walks, "The gwythaints are missing.Anakin, Do you think you can get the Jedi to do something about it?"**

**Anakin avoided looking at her as he mumbled, "I can try." **

**Samantha thought his reaction to this statement was weird, but she didn't think much of it.**

**Anakin says, "Palpatine is the Sith Master."**

**Samanthasays. Anakin. Be careful!He used me!He didn't care about Naboo! **

**Palpatine had not contacted Anakin, and would not for another 8 months, that means there are 16 months left of the story.(Yes, I'm keeping track of time) Anakin and Samantha continued on seeing each other.I mentioned a resistance group.I think I misled you…. they're a very small # of people that resist Palpatine…and they can't really openly do it because several people that had had later been found dead in such a way that only the Sith Master could do.AS far as anyone knew, Palpatine had no apprentice.A month later, Marion was due. She called in Rhun. This would be their second child.They had a baby girl in which they named Riana. The next month Bantha Stephanie would have her baby (a year before the end of Blue Waters).Palpatine was really excited!This would be his first child!The child came out, a female, and they named her Ursula Pricilla Kritch.(Remember, Kritch is Palpatine's real last name.Palpatine is his middle.)The next month, Minka was ready to give birth.(This one will be a little more involved)Arawn took his wife to Palpatine. **

**As soon as they got there, Palpatine says, "Look at my new daughter.Unfortunately, she doesn't have a very high force."**

**Arawn glances at her, ten at Palpatine and says, "She's lovely, but I need you to help me with my wife." **

**In truth, little Ursula was the ugliest baby Arawn had ever seen.Palpatine called in his personal doctor. The doctor, too, had been one of Palpatine's people. Both Arawn and Palpatine knew that they had to be discrete about Minka's pregnancy because Minka was the identical twin of Samantha, and they couldn't risk having anyone friendly to her know.Moments later Minka and Arawn had a son. **

**As soon as he was born, Palpatine says, "Due to the situation, I think it best that we do something to the child. Give it up for adoption."**

**Palpatine's real reason for this would be to make the child's identity unknown just in case someone found out about Minka.**

**Until next time!**

** **


	34. The Adoption

Blue Waters: episode #34 The Adoption

Blue Waters:episode #34 The Adoption

Previously:Anakin reported to the Jedi Council that Palpatine was the Sith master.Yoda tells Anakin he needs to finish his training, and then face him and that he is their only hope.Over the next several months, a small resistance has formed against Palpatine. Samantha and Anakin talk, and Samantha tells him about the missing gwythaints while he tells her about Palpatine being the Sith.Marion and Rhun had Riana.Bantha Stephanie and Palpatine had Ursula.Minka and Arawn also have a son.

Moments later, Minka and Arawn had a son.As soon as he was born, Palpatine says, "Due to the situation, I think it best that we do something to the child. Give it up for adoption."

Palpatine's real reason for this would be to make the child's identity unknown just in case someone found out about Minka. You see, if her family found out about Minka and her son, they might try to train him. Palpatine didn't want another person to contend with. Arawn and Minka look at each other. 

"Is there no other way?" 

Arawn says, "Palpatine feels it would be best, and so do I." 

Arawn really didn't want to be bothered with a baby. He really could have care less about him. 

Minka tire dot be happy by saying, "I'm sure there'd someone out there who could really use a child. But before I give him up, I want to name him.I want to be able to recognize him if I meet up with him later in life, because he's my son." 

Arawn rolls his eyes, but does it carefully so that his wife doesn't see.

"What would you like to name him?"

"Caspian Caleb, Caspian being the first name and Caleb the middle."

Arawn says, "Fine."

Minka says, "I can't bring myself to giving him away…will you take him, Arawn?" 

"Yes." 

Arawn takes Baby Caspian to the adoption center.At the same time, Sally and Tim Jedi are discussing something.

"You want to what?At our ages?"

Sally nods. 

"Yes, I want to adopt another child.It'll be good to get our minds off the current circumstance." 

Tim says, "all right, honey if you're sure?" 

"Yes," she says. 

So Tim and Sally go down to the adoption agency just after Arawn had left Caspian there.

Tim asks, "My wife and I would like to adopt another child.Is there one available?"

The person behind the desk says, "Well…we have a newborn here, just born today."

Sally says, "Well may we get a little more info. On it?" 

The person says, "Yes, it's a healthy male of 8 pounds.His name's Caspian Caleb." 

They look at him. 

"We'll take him," Sally says without discussing it with her husband. 

And that, my friends, is the story of how Caspian Jedi got adopted by his grandparents. They had no idea he was related to them or had the Royal Force…they didn't check.NO one did.A couple weeks later, Mrs. Idiot has a daughter named Maggie Idiot.You know who the father is.Nothing of much significance happens in November of that year.In December, however, something does happen.

Around Christmas time, Samantha looks at her parents and says, "You know, you can't really deny Anakin and I a wedding.You now how close we are, and besides, you have someone new to look after, Caspian. Your really don't need to worry about me.It's my life.You're just making it that much harder on everyone." 

I haven't' spend that much time on the other family members besides Samantha, Tim, and Sally. Remember, they had adopted two other children before Caspian: Gwydion and Beru (who are brother and sister.)But Beru has already gone off and married Owen, so she's not around anymore. Gwydion however is. Gwydion and Samantha had grown to be very close. 

Gwydion says, "Well, I think if Samantha wants to marry this Anakin dude, you should let her.I mean you've got to trust her judgment."

"Gwydion," says Sally while holding Caspian, "You're not being much of a help." 

Samantha turns to her father. 

"Please?Can I just request one thing? You've rejected Anakin and rejected him to the point of not giving him a chance.Can I invite him to our Christmas celebration?" 

Gwydion adds in, "really, you don't have much of a choice, dad. They're in love."

Tim glances at Sally, and then back at Samantha, "Well, I suppose I could."

Until next time!


	35. The Fall of the Republic and the Rise of...

Blue Waters: episode #35 The Fall of the Republic and the Rise of the Empire

Blue Waters:episode #35 The Fall of the Republic and the Rise of the Empire

Previously:Minka gave up her son Caspian for adoption.Tim and Sally adopted him. Samantha and Gwydion tried convincing Tim and Sally to let Samantha marry Anakin. Finally, they agreed to let him come to their Christmas celebration.

"Please?Can I just request one thing? You've rejected Anakin and rejected him to the point of not giving him a chance.Can I invite him to our Christmas Celebration?"

Gwydion adds in, "really, you don't have much of a choice, dad. They're in love."

Tim glances at Sally, and then back at Samantha, "Well, I suppose I could." 

So, on Christmas Day, Anakin was invited over to the Coruscant Palace. Anakin really tried to be talkative with her parents. No matter how hard he tried, they weren't very receptive to him. He got them each a present…even Baby Caspian.Samantha gave him one.Tim watched the two of them. At the moment, he had his arm around Samantha as they watched the fires together and talked. Earlier, he had rubbed Samantha's back.It was very clear to Tim Jedi that they were truly in love.He closed his eyes and finally made a decision.It was clear that Gwydion like Anakin…and Anakin was really good with Caspian.He had held Caspian several times…and Caspian liked him.Anakin was respectable, nice, sweet, respectful, loving, caring, honest…and everything else.The only two things Anakin lacked were money and noble family. Tim supposed Anakin would have to do fro Samantha. 

They had met. After grace was said and halfway into the meal, Tim cleared his throat and said, "I have something to say…an announcement.Even though I may not like it, I see that there is no way out of it…. Anakin, you now have my permission to marry my daughter." 

Anakin and Samantha looked at each other and smiled.

"You men it, dad?" 

He nodded. 

"Every word of it.The wedding will have to wait a couple of months, though.The church is booked until February…but I'll put in your reservation right away."

Thus, the wedding plans between Samantha and Anakin were made. The news of this announcement traveled fast.And one moth later, this also prompted Darth Sidious to once again contact Anakin.This time Arawn was the messenger.

"Anakin, Palpatine requests your services at once." 

Anakin says, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse.I have a wedding to plan for." 

Arawn came beck to Sidious and reported that.

Palpatine says, "With is mind on that wedding, I suppose this'll have to wait until after the wedding.I have another thing I need to be thinking about."

So it was during this month that Palpatine says, in front of the Senate, "I have an announcement to make that some of you have been waiting to hear for a long time. From this day forward, I am declaring myself Emperor.And the Republic no longer will exist.It shall be known as the Empire.Oh, and I'm afraid this Senate is no longer needed.I will dispatch governors on each system represented here that will then report to me." 

Bail Antilles was not pleased with this at all. He secretly got a small group of resistance people together to try to see what they could do.It was also in this month that Bail Antilles' wife got pregnant.(Remember, I told you they were married).And this starts the final year of Blue Waters…it is January. So, one month later Anakin and Samantha get ready for their wedding at the same time that Palpatine begins ruling his Empire with an Iron Fist.Through Terror and Fear, Palpatine was quickly able to get all the worlds to cooperate.The Jedi were still a problem, but Palpatine knew that they wouldn't survive much longer Palpatine had also taken back Tatooine for the Empire.He did this to hopefully anger Anakin.With the Empire, podracing was lost on Tatooine. The town of Mos Espa changed names to Mos Eisley.The Republic was not referred to as the Old Republic. Soon, everyone began to realize the terror of the Empire.To protect himself, Obi-Wan started going by Ben.He did this because, as Anakin's Jedi teacher, he put himself at a great risk.Now to the wedding.

Until next time!


	36. A Trick

Blue Waters: episode #36 A Trick

Blue Waters:episode #36 A Trick

Previously:Anakin came to Samantha's family's Christmas celebration, where Tim Jedi announced that he had decided to allow Anakin and Samantha to have a wedding, but that it would have to wait until February. Palpatine declared himself Emperor…. and the Republic was gone.It's now the Empire.

Now to the wedding.It's now February, the month of the start of the final event of blue Waters, as I told you it would be.Anakin and Samantha wanted a small wedding.Oh, I forgot to say that in December, Minka became pregnant again. Anyway, Anakin and Samantha wanted a small wedding. He had decided against inviting any of his bothers…even Owen. Besides that, Owen wouldn't have been able to come anyway because he was still port of the Navy…no the Imperial Navy.On the day before the wedding, Palpatine sent for Anakin, this time saying he was required to be there or else.So, Anakin went there. 

As soon as he got there, Palpatine says, "Hello, Anakin.How nice of you to come by." 

Anakin says, "the only reason I came is because you wanted me here."

Anakin was beginning to lose patience.He had a wedding the next day! 

"I'm going to complete your training.I heard that you are not quite finished training under Obi-An?" 

Anakin chose not to reply. 

"Good attempt boy, but you can not hide your feelings form me. You have a power that is beyond anyone else's.I suggest you use it..."

Anakin just says, "Look, you already have the gwythaints being your spies, so just leave me alone, please!" 

Suddenly, another door opened and another Jedi was pushed through. Apparently this other Jedi was told lies about Anakin…or fell under Palpatine's trick of trying to get people to become Sith, because this man was mad.He dove right for Anakin. 

"Use your hate!" 

Palpatine says to Anakin's attacker, but was meant for Anakin to hear. The two of them fought for some time. This man was really getting on Anakin's nerves.He so much wanted to destroy this Sith, as he wanted to destroy the Emperor. Anakin started attacking the other man aggressively. Not out of defense. 

"Good, good," says Palpatine, "your hate is making you powerful." 

Anakin, instead of ignoring the comment took the comment in.Yes, he was powerful, and he would destroy this man. Anakin actually smiled. The other Jedi was beginning to get very tired out…so it was just a matter of time before Anakin was able to kill him. And he did.Anakin had used his hatred to draw out and fight the other man. As the other man fell to the ground, Palpatine was laughing.Anakin realized he had just killed another Jedi…. and saw that it was no Sith at all. Palpatine had tricked him into killing another Jedi with hate. Anakin reasoned that this other Jedi had been told that Anakin was helping the Emperor kill Jedi or whatever…and maybe even the guy's family…so the guy had come ate Anakin…but the had not used fear, aggression, or hate. The comments were meant directly for Anakin. Anakin did have to admit to himself that he did get a kind of satisfaction by using the Force the way he just had, but the knew it was wrong.

Palpatine says, "Thank you for helping me eliminate a Jedi." 

This made Anakin really mad. Why couldn't he have just seen that this man was no Sith?Because he was blinded by what Palpatine had said. 

"I did not kill him on purpose…you tricked me. That was no Sith at all."

Anakin says angrily."Yes. And you used powers of the Dark Side to do it. Now, come to the Dark Side.I need you, Anakin. You could become quite powerful…you could rule just under me."

"I believe that space has already been filled," Anakin points to Arawn, "by him.Now, you'll have to excuse me, but I have a wedding rehearsal to go to."

With that, Anakin rapidly makes his way to the door, slamming it behind him as loudly as he can.Palpatine smiles.

"He won't be hard to get on the Dark Side.He's so close…yet so far away." 

The next day is the wedding.

Until next time!


	37. The Wedding

Blue Waters: episode #37 The Wedding

Blue Waters:episode #37 The Wedding

Previously:Minka got pregnant again, and has been since December.I also told you that the wedding between Anakin and Samantha would be a small one.Palpatine has sent for Anakin again.He tried to get Anakin to come to the Dark Side, but Anakin didn't quite cooperate.He did use anger, hate, and aggression, thought to kill a Jedi without realizing it. You see, Anakin had thought he had killed a Sith, but realized just after he killed the guy that it wasn't.Palpatine had tricked him.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me, but I have a wedding rehearsal to go to." 

With that, Anakin rapidly makes his way to the door, slamming it behind him as loudly as he can. Palpatine smiles. 

"He won't be hard to get on the dark Side.He's so close…yet so far away." 

The next day is the wedding.And it is the next day now.Anakin had had trouble sleeping the night before. He kept on thinking about what Palpatine had set him up for…and the excitement of the wedding.He decided not to tell anyone about this thing he had with Palpatine.

"I'll take care of him," 

and he intended to.Anakin hated Palpatine for 1.) Hurting his soon to be wife beck when she ruled Naboo.She too had fallen into one of his traps.He had taken over her planet just so he could be Emperor now.2.) for killing Qui-Gon Jinn (actually, it was Darth Maul, but Palpatine had trained him) 3.) For killing Mace Windu and other Jedi 4.) For stating this terror…Empire 5.) For ticking Anakin into doing little deeds for him:gwythaints and now this Jed.

"It's almost as if he was trying to prevent me from marrying Samantha."

If he had decided on going along with Palpatine, he could have lost Samantha…and Palpatine's offer was tempting. Anakin would never admit it to anyone else…or himself when he was actually with Palpatine, but it was. Anakin got up and washed up.The big day had begun. Anakin and Samantha were planning on going on a honeymoon…to Alderaan. Because of Palpatine being the Sith master and the recent disappearing of several Jedi Knights, the Council decided to temporarily relocate to a planet called Daogobah.Anyway, both Anakin and Samantha got ready for the wedding. He wore a suit. She wore a beautiful silver dress. As I said before, this was to be a very small wedding. Anakin had invited Obi-Wan, and the entire Jedi Council (12 members…a new one to replace Mace Windu), Shmi (yes, she's alive…I just hadn't mentioned her recently), Kitster, R2-D2, C-3PO, Jira (the street shop lady), and I guess that's Anakin's list.Samantha's list includes her parents, her adopted brothers (not Beru, because she didn't know what happened to her), Dalben, Jar Jar & the other Gungans, Captain Panaka, Ric Olie, Bail Antilles and his wife, her old handmaidens, including Mrs. Solo and her husband, and I guess that's the end of the guest list there.Anakin is already up at the alter. He has momentarily forgotten the events of the past day as he anxiously looks down the aisle for his beautiful bride. Shmi is very proud of her son as she watches him. He smiles at her, and she starts to cry.HE quickly glances at Obi-wan, Yoda, Kitster, R2-D2, and C-3PO. He then looks at Samantha's mother. She doesn't have an extremely pleased look on her face, but Anakin doesn't have much time to ponder it, because Samantha is being led down the aisle bye her father.He just stares at her. 

The pastor then says as Samantha stands beside Anakin, "We are gathered her to witness the wedding between Samantha Amidala Jedi to Anakin Luke Skywalker." And blah, blah, blah, okay, now:"Do you, Anakin take Samantha to be your wife and blah blah blah.If so, say I do." 

"I do."

"Do you, Samantha take Anakin to be your husband and blah blah blah.If so, say I do." 

'I do." 

"Now for the rings." 

Anakin gets out a wedding ring at the same time that she gests out one.HE put it on her first.By the way, the service is outside.I kind of forgot to mention that.Then she does the same to him. 

"Okay, now as something special, this couple now before you would like to release butterflies as a symbol." 

So Anakin and Samantha take a box that no one had seen until now and hold it out between them. They left the top of the box off an all these butterflies come out. 

After this is done, the pastor says, "and now you may kiss the bride." 

Anakin and Samantha kiss for a really long time.

"And now, may I present Mr. And Mrs. Anakin Luke Skywalker." 

Anakin and Samantha walk down the aisle. This had been something they'd been waiting for for a long time.R2-D2 beeps.Everyone laughs, including the bride and groom.And no, Blue Waters is not over yet. They all head off to the reception.

Until next time!


	38. The Reception: Last Wishes

Blue Waters: episode #38 The Reception: Last Wishes

Blue Waters:episode #38 The Reception:Last Wishes

Sorry, I honestly didn't think Blue Waters would take this long to complete.I knew Anuvuin and Death Star would, but not this.

Previously:Anakin and Samantha had their wedding. That's basically all that happened last time.

"And now, may I present MR. And Mrs. Anakin Luke Skywalker." 

Anakin and Samantha walk down the aisle. This had been something they'd been waiting for for a long time. R2-D2 beeps. Everyone laughs, including the bride and groom.And no, Blue Waters is not over yet. They all head off to the reception.After pictures are all taken, Anakin and Samantha arrive together at the reception. The reception (which is also outside) is being held on Naboo.(The wedding took place at the Royal gardens on Coruscant).Of course there is food and dancing. 

Anakin says, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, dear husband."

She said that in a funny kind of way.I mean she meant it, but they were having fun.So they danced.But Anakin and Samantha begin to get a little tired, so they go over to talk to guests.

Kitster (Anakin's best friend, remember), says, "Congratulations, Ani. You're still the best pilot even if you're king of Coruscant, too.You won't have as much time for flying, you know." 

Anakin smiles and says, "You're a good pilot, too.And without you I never would have gotten that pod ready.Maybe we'll be up in space together one of these days." 

Next, Anakin went to his mother. He went up to her and gave her a huge hug.Neither of them had any way of knowing that this would be the last hug they'd have in a long time.

"Without you, mother, I'd still be a slave. You gave me the courage I needed when I was young. You raised me, and I'm forever in debt to you." 

'Oh, Ani…you're a king now…you have to be brave, but I know you already are.You've always made me very proud…and this is the proudest yet.I hope that there are many more proud moments for you." 

"I'm sure there will be."

Shmi then hugs Samantha. 

"Now keep my son safe…look after him."

Samantha smiles, "You know I will…and he'll do the same for me." 

Anakin and Samantha smiled at each other. Next, they went to Obi-wan and Yoda.

"I have a lot to owe to you two. I'd never have even been a Jedi if it hadn't been for you and Qui-Gon." 

Yoda says, "but the battle is not yet over.The Sith Master remains…" 

Anakin nods.

Obi-wan says, "This is my little apprentice?Qui-Gon would be very proud of you…if he could just have seen you!"

Jira is their next stop. 

"You've always been gracious to me, Ani.I hope there's something I can do to pay you back someday." 

Anakin shakes his head, "You don't have to. Everything I did was a gift." 

"Thank you, Ani." 

Tim and Sally were next. They both shook hands with Anakin.Samantha's parents hugged her.

"May you two have a happy marriage," Tim says, even thought he's hoping that Anakin can be killed so he doesn't' have to have any grandchildren by him. 

Samantha smiles, 'I'm sure we will."

Tim gives Anakin the royal ring of Coruscant, since he is now king.Obviously, since Caspian is only 5 months old, he can't talk and doesn't' rally know what's going on. He smiles at the couple.Anakin and Samantha smile back.Gwydion is holding Caspian. 

Gwydion says, "I told you you could convince them one of these days, I'm so happy for you both, and may you have a s many of these (holds up Caspian) as you wish!" 

They laugh.

"Thank you," they both say.

Dalben, Samantha's second father to her since he had raised her on Naboo, says, "Congratulations, Samantha. I've very proud of you!I just wish I could be as certain as I am about you that the gwythaints are save." 

Anakin looks a bit uncomfortable. Samantha attributes it to the excitement of the night.

"Did you ever find anything out about them, Ani." 

"Um…I believe Palpatine has them."

Anakin wanted to get away from Dalben as quickly as possible. HE somehow feels that Dalben can somehow see through him.In reality, of course he can't.Next are Jar Jar and Boss Nass.

"Tis a grand bombard occasion," says Jar Jar. 

Boss Nass says, "yes, congratulations to the person who united the Gungans with the Naboo and to the person that saved many Gungan lives."

Boss Nass does his weird mouth thing. Everyone laughs. Captain Panaka and Ric Olie also give their congratulations.

"T the Queen that saved her people."

Ric looks at Anakin, "I told you you caught onto things pretty quick.I hear you're the best pilot in the galaxy."

Anakin smiles, "they exaggerate.You're the first person that showed me the inside of a ship." 

Bail Antilles makes his way over to Anakin and Samantha.

He hugs her and then says, "guess what…my wife's pregnant!" 

"Oh that's wonderful," says Samantha."When's it due?"

"Late September.We don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet."

"Well congratulations to you, too!"

Bail winked at her, "keep in touch."

Then Samantha & Anakin moved over to Samantha's other best friend, Mrs. Solo. 

"Congratulations, Samantha.I hope you have better luck with any children you may have than we have." 

"Any luck location your son yet?"

Mrs. Solo shook her head.

"And if you do have children, maybe they can be friends with Han and bring him back home to us." 

Samantha smiles, "IF I ever run across him, I'd be brining him over to you right away, and that's a promise.I sure hope it's before our children meet!Anakin and I aren't' planning on having any right away. We want to wait a few years.You know the deal." 

Mrs. Solo nodded. C-3PO and R2-D2 approach. 

C-3PO says after R2-D2 beeps, "He says Congratulations!I also want to congratulate you, because you're the one who created me."

Anakin smiles "look at you in gold plating!I'm glad they found you coverings!"

Just then the reception breaks up and Anakin & Samantha head off to Alderaan for a relaxing vacation.

Until next time!


	39. Anakin and Samantha’s Privacy and a Viol...

Blue Waters: episode #39 Anakin and Samantha's Privacy and a Violent Disturbance in the Force

Blue Waters:episode #39 Anakin and Samantha's Privacy and a Violent Disturbance in the Force

Previously:Anakin and Samantha had their reception in which everyone gave their best wishes to the new couple.Little did anyone know that this would be the last night of the galaxy as they knew it…it would be forever changed.(Yes, you're going to be finding out, and this is my final warning to you, if you don't want things spoiled in Death Star, you are not going to want to ready any more. Form this point on, you will discover something that involves Samantha, Anakin, Palpatine, Owen, Bail, Obi-Wan, Owen Darth Vader, Arawn, Gwythaint Hate, Mr. Idiot, Magg…and more. Yes, Darth Vader will be mentioned in Blue Waters…probably not in this episode but one of the next several. Oh, and you will find out what it is that Arawn and Palpatine are trying to keep form Vader in death Star and why, plus what Arawn did to make the Emperor hate him, and what happened to Anakin.So, if you don't want to know any of that before you discover it in Death Star, before you reach the end of Death Star, then you don't want to read any more Blue Waters Stories. I'm warning you now, so do not say I didn't warn you!You will find the answers to all of those things if you keep on reading...)

Samantha says, "Anakin and I aren't' planning on having any children right away.We want to wait a few years."

…Just then the reception breaks up and Anakin & Samantha head off to Alderaan for a relaxing vacation. Anakin leads Samantha off in the direction of their waiting ship. Everyone that had attended the wedding and reception comes out to see them off.Eh helps her into the ship and they fly off. They are now alone. Anakin turns to his wife. 

"That was the best moment of my life…and the proudest…when I let you down the aisle." 

Samantha agrees. The kiss again. Because I want this story to end, I'm not going to say too too much about their honeymoon. We'll leave them to their privacy.One thing that I must mention, though, is that they had made a reservation for the most romantic/expensive place on the planet. After they had walked around and had a romantic evening (not involving sleeping together yet), they went to the room and got ready for bed.Yes they planned on doing a certain activity that neither of them had ever done before.I think you now what I mean.I'm going to spare you the details, just know that they did. As they were getting ready for the night, they both knew that it would lead to that activity. 

Samantha says, "Ani, what about protection?"

"It'll be all right.I don't think you'll get pregnant on the first time…and if you do, we can deal with it.I don't think you will, though.We'll be all right." 

So they went ahead with that activity, and they did not use protection.(Yeah, just because someone used protection doesn't guarantee anything anyway…it just reduces the chances by varying amounts if used properly.)Remember, Anakin and Samantha are now married; they're doing it as part of love.It's a bonding between them that they have saved for each other.Neither one of them thinks it's the definition of love, and it is not the reason they wanted to get married.You should have already known that.Meanwhile, Boba Fett has gotten wind of the news of the wedding. Remember, eh is doing the bounty thing for Mr. Idiot. For this reason, he reports directly to Mr. Idiot. 

"Anakin and Queen Samantha have married now." 

Mr. Idiot looks at Fett and smiles,

"Good.Now let me know if they ever have any children." 

"And what if they don't?When am I to collect my money?" 

"If she doesn't get pregnant by the end of the year, I'll pay you in December." 

"Agreed." 

There is one more factor that I must give you before I move ahead with the next part of this event…Palpatine knew of where Anakin and Samantha were to spend their honeymoon.However, he remains on Coruscant. 

"Arawn?Make sure the news of my next move reaches Anakin on Alderaan…tomorrow morning.It's risky for them to even spend one night together.We can Not let them have any children."

"Anything else?Want me to have Anakin taken to you?"

"No, he will come to me…it is the only way…if he is to eve r turn…it must be from his own will that he comes to me." 

Arawn bows, "As you wish." 

Yoda and Obi-Wan return to Dagobah after the wedding.The rest of the Jedi Council besides Yoda had gone back to Coruscant to go finish typing up some loose ends at the Jedi Temple.Palpatine had known this ahead of time…so it didn't take much for Palpatine to have had the room rigged for killing them, which is exactly what happened.I'll leave the goriness out, but you can just imagine what happened when huge blades came from every angle on the Council (except Yoda.)After this act was done, Palpatine contacted Arawn, 

"It's all set.You may report now." 

Anakin and Samantha were asleep by 4:00 PM, but they had only just fallen asleep. So, Anakin was still tired when he was abruptly awakened at 8:00 AM by a terrible feeling…something had just happened…something awful, and Anakin had just felt it through the force.He woke his wife up. 

"Ani, what is it?" 

"Something terrible has just happened.I've got to go to Dagobah."

Until next time!


	40. The Conversation

Blue Waters: episode #40 The Conversation

Blue Waters:episode #40 The Conversation

Previously:I gave you the final spoiler warning you ill receive. Samantha and Anakin go on their honeymoon.Of course, they sleep together for the first time (in the true sense of the word,) and they do not use protection because they don't think she'll get pregnant the first time. Boba Fett reported the wedding to Mr. Idiot.Palpatine tries once again to lure Anakin into a trap.He killed off the entire Jedi Council except Yoda.He sent Arawn to go spread the news on Alderaan, but Anakin had already sensed it through the force.

Anakin and Samantha were asleep by 4:00 AM, but they had only just fallen asleep. So, Anakin was still tired when he was abruptly awakened at 8:AM by a terrible feeling…something had just happened…something awful, and Anakin had just felt it through the Force.He woke his wife up, 

"Ani, what is it?"

"Something terrible has just happened…. I've got to go to Daogobah."

"What about the rest of the vacation?" 

"We'll come back her…I just need to know what's going on.I have a feeling it's Palpatine and it has to do with me." 

"Don't be ridiculous…."

"I've got to talk to the Council…and Yoda.They're on Dagobah."

"Then I'm going with you." 

As soon as they're outside someone recognizes Anakin and says, 

"The entire Jedi Council has been destroyed." 

"Where did you hear this?" 

"Everyone's talking about it. Some dark haired man reported it to…"

Anakin held up his hand and says, 

"Arawn…that means Palpatine is behind it. Thank you." 

Anakin takes off first at a jog, then he stats running…Samantha behind him all the way. 

"We're going to Dagobah…first we've to got to find out if it's the truth, and I need to talk to whoever's alive on Dagobah about this." 

"Anakin, don't do anything stupid, please.If you're planning on facing Palpatine…don't do it alone." 

"I'll do what I must. But first I'm going to Dagobah…and you with me." 

So Anakin and Samantha went to Dagobah while Arawn reported to the Emperor with these words, 

"It's been done…the news has become widespread on Alderaan. There's no way that he could avoid that information." 

"Good…good, let me know when Skywalker arrives here…he will be coming…I have no doubt. Then bother me no further.You're no Jedi or Sith…the confrontation will be alone. Wait, in the lunge." 

So with that, Arawn leaves to go to the main spaceport area on Coruscant.Back to Anakin and Samantha. The less than full night of sleep makes both of them kind of hyper.You know what I mean…the first day after the first night after getting less sleep is always like this. Then any other days you feel tired. 

"Arawn could have set things up…" Anakin was saying, "Just so I would go to Coruscant and get killed like all the other Jedi."

But Anakin had a deep down feeling that told him he was wrong.He landed the ship not in a swamp…on ground without a problem.They climbed out and as soon as they got out, Anakin saw Yoda.This relieved him greatly. 

"Yoda's the head of the Jedi Council…and he's still alive." 

Obi-wan was next to him. As I mentioned before, the Council had moved to Dagobah and no, the Emperor doesn't know…no one informed him. Also, the small resistance group is stationed there, but they are currently not on the planet.A very small hospital has been set up on planet with only one doctor. So, the following conversation only consists of the following people:Anakin, Samantha, Yoda, and Obi-Wan.

Anakin says, "Where are the other council members?" 

"Dead, Anakin…did you not feel the disturbance?" asks Obi-Wan. 

"Oh, I felt it all right…that was my main reason for coming here.Then I got news that could only have been from Arawn, which of courses was form Palpatine that the entire Jedi Council was dead." 

Yoda says, "except for me, yes." 

This fires up Anakin. 

"Well I'm sick and tired of Palpatine.Someone needs to stop him…and stop him now before more Jedi are killed!' 

Yoda says, "Agree with you partially, I do. But go you will not. Finish your training you must."

"IF I don't go now, more Jedi will be killed." 

"Yes," speaks up Obi-Wan, "and don't add your own death to this tragedy, I beg you." 

"And sacrifice more Jedi just so I can finish my training?" 

"Not willingly, but if you honor what you fight for, then yes." 

This made Anakin think.Samantha watched him carefully in hopes that this would convince him.Anakin shook his head, 

"It can't wait.You don't know a couple of things that have already happened, but I must face him. IF I don't now, he's going to keep destroying other people's lives until he gests me." 

"Anakin, only a fully trained Jedi could defeat Darth Sidious.(They had heard that was Palpatine's Sith name.)If you go, only one of 3 things could happen.You will be killed, you will kill him, or he will turn you to the Dark Side…. try to make you an apprentice.It is evident that he wants you," says Obi-Wan. 

Yoda adds in, "To what extent we cannot tell.He may wish to kill you or convert you. Either way, you are in extreme danger.Stay with us, and train you we will…for facing this thing. Completed your training it will."

Obi-wan says, "Anakin, it may be your destiny to destroy Palpatine, but there is still much danger in it for you." 

Samantha adds in, "Ani, please don't go.I love you!I don't want to lose you to your death on the first day we're married."

"Why doesn't anyone think I can defeat him?I will…then he'll no longer be a problem.Your offer is tempting, Yoda, but I think I can handle him, now, which is why I'm going.I have to go. None of you understand, but he's gone after me for the last time." 

"Please don't go, Ani," Samantha says again as he begins walking towards the ship. 

He turns around and hugs her; and gives her a kiss. 

"I love you…but I must go. Bye for now.I will return to take you to amazing palaces…. It is for you that I go…and for the good of the Republic." 

She whispers, "good luck, Ani.May the Force be with you.I love you…" 

He lets her go, then continues onto the ship.

Until next time!

All right, I'm going to add in another warning.To anyone who has ONLY seen The Phantom Menace and or A New Hope, I HIGHLY suggest that younot continue reading.Only if you have seen The Empire Strikes Back……and I don't even suggest reading it if you haven't seen Return of the Jedi, do I encourage you to read.It's up to you, but just note that if you want to discover something in the movies, then DON'T read any further.This story is only a spoiler in the sense that it's going to tell you something if you haven't seen The Empire Strikes Back or Return of the Jedi.I'm avoiding all info. On episode Two, but I do know that a certain event HAS to happen.If you read the next chapter, you'll find out what it is.Also, if you are reading Death Star, you'll find it out in there, but much later.If you're reading Death Star, and you're reading like chapters 25- I don't know….whatever chapter that has The Empire Strikes Back with a certain fight….until you read about a fight, I suggest that you NOT finish this story unless you've seen The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, or until you've finished Death Star.

If you are not going to continue reading, PLEASE REVIEW so that I know you've read this story.Thanks.

If you want to continue reading, do so, but know that I have warned you.


	41. The Beginning of the confrontation

Blue Waters: episode # 41 The Beginning of the confrontation

Blue Waters:episode # 41 The Beginning of the confrontation

Previously:Anakin and Samantha went to Dagobah where the news is confirmed that he entire Jedi Council is dead, except for Yoda.Upon hearing this news, Anakin feels he must to go to Coruscant to face Palpatine. Yoda and Obi-Wan feel that Anakin is not yet ready and try to convince him to stay. Their argument is lost on Anakin, as he still wants to go to Coruscant.

"I think I can handle him, now, which is why I'm going.I have to go. None of you understand, but he's gone after me for the last time." 

"Please don't go, Ani," Samantha says again as he begins walking towards the ship.

He turns around and hugs her, and gives her a kiss, "I love you…but I must go for the good of the Republic.I will return to take you to amazing places.It is for you that I go." 

She whispers, "good luck, Ani.May the Force be with you. Iv love you…" 

He lets her go, then continues onto the ship.Obi-wan and Yoda watch Anakin go as they shake their heads. 

"He's making a big mistake," says Obi-Wan. 

But they all knew that theycould do nothing more to persuade Anakin…this was his choice.Obi-Wan then turns toward Samantha.

"There is a 4th possibility…Anakin may escape.I know this is hard for you…but you should expect the worst…that he dies. Why don't you go back to Coruscant and talk to your family there until this mess is straightened out. There's a change that Anakin will defeat Palpatine, but it is very slim.I don't want this to be hard on you."

Yoda nods in agreement, "go back to your family…comfort they can give you."

Samantha had started crying the moment Anakin made the announcement he was leaving. 

"Thank you very much.I think I need that. Anakin is…" 

Obi-wan goes to get a non-Jedi pilot to take her back to Coruscant. And now, we'll move on to the final confrontation between Anakin and Darth Sidious as things stand now. Here's how this works. 

As soon as Anakin lands in the main spaceport used, Arawn contacts Palpatine, "he's here." 

"Good…follow him into my building and wait in the lounge."

So Anakin heads straight for Palpatine's palace.He marches straight to Palpatine's office and flings open the door.Arawn is now in the lounge; Palpatine glances up at Anakin as he enters. 

"Hello, young Skywalker, I have been expecting you." 

"I bet you have!"

"Good, Anakin was angry," thinks Palpatine. 

Palpatine knew that eh could no longer play with Anakin…Anakin was marred to the Queen now, which promoted a gander greater than just Anakin by himself.If Anakin didn't turn now, there was no other option but Anakin's death. He could not and would not let the man go freely again. Anakin was not yet 21. 

Palpatine says, "Now, my young apprentice we can finally complete your graining."

"I don't think so…" 

"Oh, but there is so much you're missing.Your force is strong; as I told you the least time we met. Why do you think the Council won't let you be a normal Jedi without completing your training? Why do you think it took them so long to agree to even let you become a Jedi?It's because they were jealous of you and didn't want someone to become more powerful then they. They know your force level was strong, yet they kept the information from you. They didn't' want you to reach your full potential. I will give you the training necessary…the training they leave out." 

Anakin stares at Palpatine.

"And just how do you know that my power is so incredibly high?" 

"Come here, boy.I won't hurt you…it'll only be a prick, but I'll show you." 

Anakin searches the Emperor for any hidden dangers, but finds none.He is curious about his.This is why he reluctantly makes his way over to the Emperor.

"Give me your hand." 

Anakin does.Palpatine pricks one of his fingers, wipes off the blood, and puts it on a force scale. 

"Now look at this.–14…that's the highest normal force level possible. And this is your mid-cholorian count…over 20 thousand.They didn't tell you about this, did they?"

Anakin had to admit to himself that Palpatine was right…they had purposely withheld the information form him…even Qui-Gon had.He now knew that that was what the old Jedi Master had done the night before the pod race.

Until next time!


	42. The Confrontation and Darth Vader

Blue Waters: episode #42 The Confrontation and Darth Vader

Blue Waters:episode #42 The Confrontation and Darth Vader

Previously:Anakin goes off to face Palpatine…alone.The Emperor tells him that Anakin's force is strong and that the Jedi have kept this knowledge form him. The Emperor demonstrates by pricking Anakin's finger and talking two #'s…his force level and midi cholorian count.Samantha has also gone to Coruscant, but for a different reason…to be with her family.

"-14…that's the highest normal force level possible. And this is your midi-cholorian count…over 20 thousand. They didn't tell you this, did they?"

Anakin had to admit to himself that Palpatine was right…they had purposely withheld the information form him…even Qui-Gon had.He now knew that that was what the old Jedi master had done that night of the pod race.

"No, they didn't."

"You see, with your force, you can do a lot more than most other people.Normally, I would kill you as I have the other Jedi. But I am going to make an offer to you, one that effusing would only mean your death.I need an apprentice…another Sith sine your Obi-Wan killed my last one.I did not take on another because I was waiting for you. And the past two times we've met like this, you demonstrated to me your promise.Hopefully you can tell that you cold never kill me. Attempt it, and I will kill you.Of course I could always find another apprentice, but it's you I'd rather have.Remember the pleasure you felt when you killed that Jedi…and when you used it on the gwythaints?I'm offering you the chance, Anakin, to rule just under me. Arawn would be under you.You would have that power at your disposal.It was the Dark Side you were using when you did those two acts of kindness for me.It's your life that's in question, Anakin, so what will it be?" 

Anakin says nothing. 

"This is not the kind of confrontation I was expecting.Obi-Wan and Yoda were fight…I wasn't prepared for this. They'd probably have told me about my Force power being so high if I had only listened!"

but there was no way out of it now.He was standing before Palpatine. When Anakin didn't say anything, Palpatine could tell Anakin was thinking. 

"Go ahead and think, Anakin, but there is more. There is much more.The Dark Side gives you power…the light sides is for the weak. What kind of person are you, Anakin?You could continue to go fro the light side, and after your death, I will wipe out the rest of the Jedi…they'll probably resist, but in the end, I will be the winner. The only way to save yourself is to join with me." 

Anakin had been tempted before by what Palpatine had said, but what he was saying this time was both tempting and convincing. Seeing no other way out of it, (Anakin again failed to see the Emperor's own fear of him...and the fact the he could have easily killed him) 

Anakin agrees, "All right, I'll join you."

He full well knew that he would lose Samantha and his friends by doing this, but it was the only way he saw out of it.He really did have some pleasure from using the Dark Side.He wanted to learn what other tings he cold do with this Force power.Palpatine saw this on Anakin, and glowed with pleasure.Anakin had the power, anticipation, determination, and now would not have offspring (most likely.) 

"A very wise decision you made, Anakin.It would have been very unfortunate had I had to kill you.Now, we need a new name for you…a Sith name."

Palpatine knew how strong Anakin was in the Force, and knew that it was a big danger…if Obi-wan or Yoda or any other person knew what had just happened, found out by some other means, they could help turn him Back to the good s side. Anakin would have to go by an alias…and it would become his Sith name.

"All Sith names start with the word "Darth."" 

Anakin was also eager to do this…he felt a little guilty.

"Okay then...how aobu tDarht Vader," Anakin suggests.

Palpatine nods, "Darth Vader it is then."

"What do I do now?" 

"Read this…it's the Sith handbook. We'll stat your training tomorrow.I have a lot of things I would like you to help me with." 

"What time do I report then?" 

"6:00 AM. We need to start it early. And Vader, I'm going to start calling you that, sleep her tonight."

Anakin AKA Vader nods, "Okay."

Anakin leaves the room.Now back to Samantha.She had gone to Coruscant, as was suggest of her.Her entire family except Gwydion and Beru are preparing to go on a small vacation. Beru wasn't going because she's on Tatooine, and Gwydion because he was watching the house.

Until next time!


	43. Samantha’s Strange Sickness

Blue Waters: episode #43 Samantha's Strange Sickness

Blue Waters:episode #43 Samantha's Strange Sickness

Previously:Palpatine successfully converted Anakin to the Dark Side, making him a Sith. His Sith name is Darth Vader.

Anakin leaves the room.Now back to Samantha. She had gone to Coruscant, as was suggested of her.Her entire family except Gwydion and Beru were preparing to go on a small vacation. Beru wasn't going because she's on Tatooine, and Gwydion because he was watching the house. Thus, Gwydion was the one that answered the door. 

"Samantha?What's wrong?" 

"Anakin left, and I'm afraid something will happen to him.I mean he left to go face Palpatine.I'm worried." 

Gwydion says, "Come right in. Everyone's preparing to go on this trip…I'm not going."

Samantha says, "thanks…I just need someone to talk to.You've always been a comfort to me. How is everyone?" 

Gwydion laughs, "Tits' only been since yesterday that we last saw each other.Its' not like it's been days." 

"It sure feels like tit has been."

"Samantha, you feeling all right?" 

"Well not rally. I'm feeling kind of sick.I think it's because I only got 4 hours of sleep last night and I'm tired.I'm sure I'll be fine after I sleep some…if I can sleep." 

Gwydion smiles "Go ahead and go to bed then."

Despite the circumstance, Samantha was able to get to sleep very easily.4 hours later, about 2:00 PM she woke up.Gwydion had told everyone that she was there.

"Good," says Sally. "I hope Anakin gets himself killed. The sooner the better." 

Gwydion came to check on Samantha.He was pleased to find her awake.

"How are you doing?" 

"I don't know, Gwydion, I'm still felling a little sick. Probably the flu or something.I'm just glad I didn't get sick yesterday…oh…what if Anakin got sick, too and can't fight his best because of it.I mean he and I were together like all the time." 

Gwydion says, "I hope not…but I'm sure he's doing fine."

Samantha nods, "thank you." 

Gwydion says, "I'm going down stairs now.If you need anything, just let me know." 

"Okay, thanks." 

Tim asks of Gwydion as they pass each other on the steps "is she up yet?"

"Yeah, but she says she's sick." 

"She probably caught it form that husband of hers.Now we'll all be sick."

"Just keep her away from Caspian," Sally says, who had overheard the conversation. 

She was at the moment holding him. 

"We'll be leaving soon. Tim, let's go see Samantha." 

The hand the baby to Gwydion.As they enter her room, they say, "I hear you're sick.I hope you feel better, sweetie. Gwydion will be here to help you." 

Tim adds, "Yeah, we don't want you sick. We're going now."

Samantha nods. Tim, Sally, and Caspian leave. As the day goes on, Samantha doesn't feel any better. The next day, Samantha, though she is not feeling any better at all, decides to get up and do something. Gwydion is already up.He smiles at her when he sees her. 

"Glad to see you p and around."'I still don't feel well, Gwydion, I don't know what it is.I'll be all right…these flue types of things usually go away after two days. I'm going to walk around outside.That should do me some good.Please come with me." 

"All right, but as soon as you get better, I'll be sick, and you'll have to take care of me." 

They start off.Anakin is walking around.Yes, Anakin and Samantha meet each other outside.They were both surprised to see each other. 

"Anakin!I'm so glad to se you! What happened?" 

"Samantha? What are you doing here!I thought you were staying on Dagobah." 

"Yoda and Obi-Wan suggested that I come here.Ani, something's wrong…what is it?"

She added the second sentence in after she'd looked him over. 

"Nothing…I'm fine." 

"How did your confrontation go?" 

"Oh that?Well actually…it hasn't taken place yet. The circumstances were not as I had expected.I have to go now.Go on back to Dagobah…it'll be better for you there." 

Then he continued on his way. 

After he had gone, Samantha turns to Gwydion, "I don't like that…something's going on.I think Anakin acted strangely…" 

Gwydion nodded, 'I agree, his behavior was definitely not normal for him."

They returned back to the palace. 

Towards the end of the day Gwydion asks, "How are you feeling now? Because I think you ought to go back to Dagobah if you're feeling up to it." 

"Not any better, thank you." 

Gwydion was beginning to grow concerned for her.

"Listen, it's been 2 full days, and you've had no improvement.If you don't feel better in five days, I'm taking you to the doctor." 

"Gwydion, I don't' think that's necessary.I'll be fine…" 

"Samantha, you will go to the doctor.If you don't go yourself, I'll take you."

She sighs. 

"Really, Gwydion I don't think it's anything…but I'll go if you won't back off until I do." 

Gwydion nods.As the week wore on, she showed no improvement whatsoever.She actually began to fell worse in some ways.

ON the 7th day of her feeling like this, Gwydion says, "That's it.You're going to the doctor."

Until next time!


	44. The Complication to the Story

Blue Waters: episode #44 The Complication to the Story

Blue Waters:episode #44 The Complication to the Story

Previously:Samantha went to the Coruscant palace to be with her family. Samantha also discovered that she's sick, and has been for a week. She saw Anakin in the streets of Coruscant, and she thought the he had acted strangely. Gwydion is going to take Samantha to the doctor now.

As the week wore on, she showed no improvement whatsoever, she actually began to feel worsein some ways. 

On the 7th day of her feeling like this, Gwydion says, "That's it, you're going to the doctor."

So, Gwydion takes his sister to the family doctor.Once in the office, Gwydion signs her in. There is a wait, but a very small one. Finally, it's their turn to go in. As her name is called, Gwydion stats to get up and go, too.

"Gwydion?I can go be myself."

"No, I want to make sure they know what's going on.I'm coming." 

Samantha shrugs…there's nothing she can do to hold him back.

Okay, they get inside the office and the doctor (they saw him right away since this wasn't a regular visit), says, "Okay, what's the story here?"

We'll, I've been feeling kind of sick.I really don't think I belong here but…" 

Gwydion interrupts with, "She's been sick for an entire week with no sign of improvement."

"An entire week, is that true Your Majesty?" 

Samantha nods. 

The doctor looks a little worried, "Where do you exactly feel sick." 

"I don't know.I just feel a generalized sickness kind of feeling.I'm sure it's nothing." 

The doctor shakes his head, "It's something, and we're going to find out what it is. What did you do just before you got sick?" 

"The wedding," Samantha says, "Took place the day before. And before that…let me see…" 

The doctor says, "That's right…your wedding.I heard it was very nice." 

Their conversation is going on while he is examining her.

"IT was, think you.I just wish the honeymoon could have been the full length, but Anakin had to…"

The doctor interrupted her once more. 

"You know, I can find nothing wrong…unless…you say youwent on a honeymoon." 

"Yes, that's what people normally do when they get married, isn't it?" 

"Right…you say it didn't last long.May I ask if it was at least one night?"

'That's all it was." 

"Forgive me for asking, Your Majesty, but did you and your husband have sex then or before the wedding?It's important that I know." 

"Only the honeymoon…we wanted to save ourselves…" 

"And did you use protection?"

"No…are you trying to say that I may be pregnant?" 

"It's definitely a possibility."

She sighs. 

"Anakin…he didn't think I would.We both knew that it was possible that I could…but he didn't think the chances would be very high on the fist time."

The doctor says, "Well before this conversation goes any further, I think you need to take the pregnancy test." 

He hands a piece of testing paper to her. 

"Here go to the bathroom.It's an advanced instrument…it can tell the day after if you're pregnant or not…it's not advanced enough to tell if it's a boy or a girl, so you'll have to wait, provide that you are pregnant in the first place." 

So she goes to the bathroom, and no Gwydion did not follow. She comes out with the strip. The doctor places it in the machine.

"It'll only take a few seconds before…ah-ha…the results are in.You are pregnant.That's why you've been sick and things. After you get used to it, hopefully you'll be able to feel partially normal."

Gwydion raises his eyebrows at Samantha. She turns away.

"When's it due then?" 

"Well let's see, a week ago today would make it…hmmm…late October." 

"Are you going to look at it or anything, or can I go." 

"It's too small to see anything yet.One week…it's pretty small you know…. not much has developed on it.It wouldn't do any good." 

"Thank you doctor…and one other thing, please tell no one of this.Palpatine's after my husband for some strange reason.I don't want anyone finding out about this…I don't know what Palpatine would do to me if he found out." 

'Okay, but I'll be kind of hard to hide the fact form everyone when you're the Queen of Coruscant."

"True…I'll go to Dagobah then until it's either safe to reveal…or until I have the baby. They've got doctors there."

Samantha and Gwydion leave the office.

ON their way out, Samantha says, "I don't even want mom and dad to know. Tell them I'll see them at Christmas. Things should be all right by then.I'll have had the baby…and hopefully things will clear up. Gwydion, I can't even tell Anakin.Normally, I would…but the way he acted…I need to talk to Bail about this.I can't hold it in myself.He'll understand." 

Bail was on planet at the time.So, Samantha met with him. 

"Bail…can I talk to you?"

"Samantha!What's wrong…you look concerned." 

"I am…well there's no other way to put this, so I'll be open about it…I'm pregnant…but I have a problem.Palpatine's after my husband, so I can't tell anyone…and Anakin's acting weird.I need to make contact with Yoda and Obi-Wan…they'll know what to do.But I'm going to need help conveying the message. Can I use your droid…and are you willing to take it to Dagobah for me.It's urgent." 

"I suppose I could do that."

"Thanks," she says as she goes off to record a message on R2-D2.

Until next time!


	45. A Recording and The News

Blue Waters: episode #45 A Recording and The News

Blue Waters:episode #45 A Recording and The News

Previously: Gwydion forced Samantha to go to the doctor since she should absolutely no sign ofimprovement since she had gotten sick. And when she went to the doctor, she found out she was pregnant. She's decided against telling anyone but Gwydion, the doctor, Bail, Obi-Wan, and Yoda fro now…not even Anakin.

"I am…well there's no other way to put his, so I'll be open about it…I'm pregnant…but I have a problem.Palpatine's after my husband, so I can't tell anyone…and Anakin's acting weird.I need to make contact with Yoda and Obi-wan…they'll know what to do. But I'm going to need help conveying the message. Can I use your droid…and are you willing to take it to Dagobah for me.It's urgent."

"I suppose I could do that." 

"Thanks," she says as she goes off to record the message on R2-d2.

She pushes the record button (she doesn't delete the previous two messages), 

"This message concerns Anakin Skywalker…he is in great danger.I'm afraid there's something going on with him…he's acting kind of weird.I'm worried. And there is something I need to tell you, which is why I'm presenting myself in person to you tomorrow, Obi-Wan. This is much too risky to put on here." 

With that, she flicks off the recording button. Bail Antilles gets out a day ahead of Samantha with R2-D2 and C-3PO. As Bail shows them the recording Obi-Wan exchanged glances with Yoda.

"Something not too good happened to Anakin, I take it." 

"Now you see why I was against training him in the first place?" 

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until Samantha gets her before we judge too much." 

The next day, Samantha goes to Dagobah.

"I know you'd rather I not be here, but I need your advice on something." 

(Bail Antillesis still there)

Yoda says, "Anakin…what information do you have on him??" 

"Well, he said he hadn't faced the Emperor when I saw him…what was it 2 days after he left here.He acted very strange…different somehow…I don't know exactly how.But he is alive, and I have a feeling that he had met with Palpatine.I don't know what happened…he didn't tell me."

Obi-Wan looked at Samantha with a worried, thoughtful look on his face.

"Well it can't be good.Do you think he may be in service to the Emperor." 

"I don't know…I hope not…but I'm worried that he might be.I guess that's why I came…and why I'm worried about the other thing I cane here to tell you." 

Yoda just stood back watching. 

"What is it?" asks Obi-Wan, standing n one leg, putting the other up against a tree and leaning back. 

She doesn't look at anyone, but into the swam at first and slowly moves her head up to see their reactions as she says, "I'm pregnant." 

Yoda and Obi-Wan look at each other in surprise.

"I just found out.I don't know what to do.I'm worried about Anakin. What if he is working with the Emperor now?What would he do if he found out?And Palpatine?I'm scared."

Yoda says, "This does present a problem.I hate to tell you this, but I had a feeling that Anakin had met with Palpatine before from the way he acted before he left.To what extent, we don't know.My guess is that he didn't help him out fully, but now he may be."

Obi-Wan says, "And if Anakin joined Palpatine, your childe is definitely in danger…because it would have the possibility of having a higher force than Anakin." 

"How?"

"Well, it's possible that your child will haven anywhere from a –1 to –14 normal force…actually and a royal force from –1 to –15." 

Yoda says, "What could happen is a –16 of both forces. Because, Anakin is a –14 of normal, and you are a –15 of Royal, you could conceivably have a –16 child of both forces." 

Obi-Wan says, "Yes, and that would be a huge thereat to Palpatine…and he knows that. That's why he kept on trying to go after him…there's no other explanation for the way your husband acted before he left.Palpatine had tried to get Anakin on his side before."

"What do we do now?"Samantha asks.

"Tell no one more, in great danger you and your child are already." 

Obi-Wan asks, "Who all did you tell…Anakin doesn't know, does he?"

"No…no…I was too afraid to try to find him to tell him. The only people I told were you 3 and Gwydion."

"Good, keep it that way until we find out about your husband," says Yoda. 

"Where do I go?It'll become noticeable eventually."

Obi-Wan says, "You can stay here." 

"But Anakin knows where you are.He expects me to be here." 

Bail speaks up, "You can stay on Alderaan for awhile until you find out what's involved with your husband."

Until next time!


	46. The Deal: Samantha’s hardest decision

Blue Waters: episode #46 The Deal: Samantha's hardest decision

Blue Waters:episode #46 The Deal: Samantha's hardest decision

Previously:Samantha recorded a message for Obi-wan and Yoda, and then she personally goes there to Dagobah to tell them of Anakin's strange behavior and the fact that she's pregnant.

"But Anakin knows where you are.He expects me to be here." 

Bail speaks up, 'you can stays on Alderaan for awhile until you find out what's involved with your husband." 

She smiles, "Thanks, I'd appreciate that greatly."

I'm going to do another time jump here. This will be the final part of the final even to Blue Waters, but first IS need to mention a couple things that take place in the in-between time.One thing I forgot to mention (I'm pretty sure) is that Palpatine had gotten his wife pregnant again.I'm going to have them have their baby.Let's say right after they had Ursula, she got pregnant again. A month later (now March), Anakin's job with Palpatine ahs become clear-cut to everyone.Little by little, as Anakin's dark training continues, he becomes caught up in this idea of power.He has begun to help the Emperor in the destruction of the Jedi Knights.Obi-Wan and Yoda have gotten wind of this news and have requested that Samantha meet with them.As Soon As Possible (ASAP). For this reason, Samantha and Bail travel to Dagobah. 

Samantha says, "I understand you wanted to see me. Does this concern Anakin?Any news about him."

Obi-wan says, "Unfortunately, yes.Please sit down."

She does. 

Yoda asks, "Have you heard of Darth Vader?" 

She shakes her head, puzzled.

Yoda nods, "Figures, not much of the at news on Alderaan since you haven't been around Jedi. Palpatine has a new apprentice named Darth Vader."

"And it's Anakin?" she asks. 

Yoda and Obi-wan both nod.Samantha turns away. 

"Thank you for telling me…I didn't know." 

Obi-Wan adds in, "and because of this, you are in great danger," he says this while focusing on her stomach.

It's not noticeable that she's pregnant yet because she's one month pregnant…you might be able to tell a little if she wore something really form fitting, but even yet it wouldn't have been that noticeable. 

Yoda says, "Your child, if it has a strong Force, which I'm almost sure it will, is the galaxy's only hope. With Anakin working under Palpatine, any attack on them would be useless…no on has as strong a Force as Anakin…except if your child does, and it probably will. But there is another matter with your child. Since we don't know how involved Anakin was with Palpatine before your wedding, before your pregnancy, there is another possibility depending on if your child is male or female.If it's a boy and Anakin had been involved with Palpatine…used Dark Force powers, then something might happen to your child. It'd be a reaction form Anakin using the Dark Force.'

Samantha started at Yoda. 

"What exactly do you mean…something might happen to a male child."

"Something physically wrong with it…this thing could be anything, and depending on how involved he was depends on how serious it would be.Like if he got you pregnant now, if it was male, it would almost certainly die. Probably a bunch of organs would be messed up."

Samantha starts to cry. 

Obi-wan says, "I'm sure it'll be all right. And if there's anything wrong with your child, we'll try our best to make sure it stays alive.After all, your child has a destiny…it must free the galaxy, if there is ever to be any hope.You must understand that this child is our only hope. It's full potential will be to fee the galaxy. It, instead of Anakin may be the chosen One…the one who will bring balance to the Force. Your child is going to be extremely important to the galaxy. Please understand, we'll do our best to ensure that it survives."

Samantha starts at both Obi-Wan and Yoda before she makes her next statement, "IF the entire galaxy depends on this, then a life of secrecy is impossible for this child as it's life would be with me.Nothing will be accomplished if on all this this depends.Like Shmi, I'm going to have to make the hardest decision a mother could make, I'd have to give it up."

Obi-Wan asks, "You'd give up your child?"

"I'd have to…there is no other way. The child would constantly be in danger, and it'd have no way of reaching it's full potential like that. Yes, I'd give it up for adoption." 

"Very strong you are," says Yoda, "but it cannot be adoption.It would be too risky to give it up to just anyone.It would have to be someone that knew about it…"

Bail who has been silent up until now speaks up, "I could help you out there.Now this isn't going to be easy for me either…but who has this been easy on?For the galaxy, I'd give up my own child in exchange for yours, Samantha. I'll take care of it and raise it, plus you'd know it was in good hands.I'll give up my own child for adoption." 

"Bail, I'd hate for you to…" 

"Samantha, there's no other way."

She runs up to hug him. 

"Thank you, Bail!"

Until next time!


	47. The Corta mix-up

Blue Waters: episode #47 The Corta mix-up

Blue Waters:episode #47 The Corta mix-up

Previously:The name Darth Vader has spread to Dagobah, which prompts them to contact Samantha. Samantha and Bail travel there…and Yoda explains the importance of Anakin's offspring to Samantha. This causes her to make an extremely hard decision…she'll give up her child so that it can reach it's full potential. Bail offers to exchange his baby for her to keep it protected. Samantha accepts this.

"I could help you out there.Now this isn't going to be easy for me either…but who has this been easy on?For the galaxy, I'd give up my own child in exchange for yours, Samantha.I'll take care of it and raise it, plus you'd know it was in good hands.I'll give up my own child for adoption."

"Bail, I'd hate for you to…"

"Samantha, there's no other way."

She runs up to hug him. 

"Thank you, Bail."

"You're welcome…I don't know how my wife will take it…and I'm going to have to change my last name to protect my own child.I'm changing it to Bail Organa instead of Antilles. This will help insure that no one can trace me to my own child, especially Palpatine. I'm the ideal person to do this.My own wife, having our baby a month before you, Samantha, but at least it won't be suspicious to have a child, since my wife will be pregnant." 

Yoda says, "This makes sense, and agree with it, I d o." 

So, in this way the deal between Samantha and Bail was made, and is the reason Bail has a different last name in the story of Death Star.Over the next 5 months, Samantha and Bail made trips between Dagobah and Alderaan…but the deal had been set up. But one time when Samantha had been on Alderaan, Boba Fett had tracked her down…and she was obviously pregnant by that time. Of course eh reported it to Mr. Idiot. Around that same time frame, one of Palpatine spies…someone named Arawn also saw her. He came back and reported to Palpatine.Of course Palpatine was upset by this.

"Pregnant?So she's pregnant. Keep that information form Anakin. Watch her closely and let me know when you think she's ready to have it. Well take care of it then. We can't do anything about it now. Any attack against her, and I might lose the support of Anakin. Thank you, Arawn, for this valuable information." 

In May, Bantha Stephanie had had Nelly, the Emperor's second child. Okay, we're going to do a big time jump to August. This is a month before Bail's wife is due and 2 before Samantha is.However, it is the month Minka's baby is due.Minka totally surprised Arawn by having her baby. He knew it was around the time it was due, but she had showed no signs that it was coming earlier that day. She suddenly went into labor, so he couldn't take her to Palpatine as he had done the other time. This time, Arawn planned on keeping the baby.(Now this is where the story could get a little complicated, so hang on here.)Several gwythaints were training when Arawn's wife was having her baby.Labor only lasted like 15 minutes, but Minka was extremely tired.It came out, and Arawn checked. 

"It's another boy…what do you want to name it?"

"Dash Mark Corta."

Arawn says, "Okay.I'm going to go check out that noise I just heard.' 

"What noise?" 

"I think it was a gwythaint…nothing to worry about, dear, just go to seep."

Arawn leaves the house, and Minka is asleep in no time.Just after Arawn leaves, the gwythaints happen to fly by. They hear baby Dash crying by his sleeping mother. The gwythaints decide to engage in an evil deed…they grabby Baby Dash and carry him to their next plant: Clay Hill.They leave him lying on the ground in the main part of a larger city. A person sees him and takes him to the adoption center on Clay Hill.

2 people are waling by…the man says to the lady, "You know…it's been such a long time since our poor baby disappeared…how would you like to adopt one…I know it can't take the place of…"

"Brax, I'd love to!" 

So the couple goes into the adoption agency where Baby Dash is. 

Ellen and Brax turn to the person at the desk, "Is there any way that we could maybe adopt a child?" 

'Your names please?"

"Brax and Ellen Corta." 

What age range are you looking for."

Ellen speaks up, "we'd like a baby, please." 

"We only have one here.We don't have as great a selection as Coruscant.It's a male. We think he was abandoned…he was found on the sidewalk. He's healthy and weighs 9 pounds."

They take him, and since Arawn & Minka hadn't had a doctor, there was no birth certificate or any type of identification…thus, and they didn't know his name was Dash Mark Corta. They named him Darango Arawn Corta. Got that?Arawn's the middle name, and if you remember an early event in Anuvuin, you'll know why.Hold this event, because another one coming up has to do with this baby. Also, in this month, on the 30th of August, Darth Vader (Anakin) turns 21.One other thing is that as soon as Anakin had signed on with Palpatine, he kidnapped Gryvonbarf and took him to the Emperor. Remember, Gryvonbarf had been in Security. After running a quick Force test on him, they found him to have a rather low midi-cholroian count…and a Force level of –2. This was unusual for the Skywalker family, but it was possible. The Emperor instructed Vader to have Gryvonbarf (now called Gryvon) to be trained as a stormtrooper.

Until next time!


	48. The Births of Paul, Joseph, Vera, and We...

Blue Waters: episode #48 The Births of Paul, Joseph, Vera, and Wedge Antilles

Blue Waters:episode #48 The Births of Paul, Joseph, Vera, and Wedge Antilles

Previously:The deal is finalized between Samantha and Bail.Boba Fett saw that Samantha was pregnant and reported it to Mr. Idiot. Arawn also found out and reported to Palpatine. Bantha Stephanie had Nelly. Bail changed his last name form Antilles to Organa. Arawn's wife, Minka had a baby named Dash Corta. He was kidnapped and dropped off on Clay Hill where Ellen and Brax C.(Remember them) adopted him without knowing who Dash's father is. They renamed him Darango. Anakin turned 21.He took his nephew, Gryvonbarf, and renamed him Gryvon. Gryvon now is in the stormtrooper training.

There is one other thing that needs to be addressed. While I don't' remember mentioning a character named Ashka in here, I might have. Ashka is Mr. Solo's sister.(I don't believe I said that in this story, either.)Mrs. Solo is Samantha's other best friend…the handmaiden. Anyway, Ashka is married to a guy named Mr. Zam. A month before Minka had Dash, Ashka gave birth to identical twin boys named Paul and Joseph. Mr. Zam's real last name is Reynolds, but he works for the resistant movement (not yet called the rebellion), so he too changed his last name. When Ashka gave birth to Paul the younger of the two twins, this is what happened:Mr. Zam was standing outside of Ashka's room. 

"Honey, can you take the older one. I just had the other one…I can't hold both." 

Both Joseph and Paul were healthy…and they both weighed 6 pounds. So Mr. Zam took Joseph and let the room. Yes, there had been a doctor there.Ashka sent the doctor out doing something, and then she grabbed Baby Paul and fled the planet, despite just giving birth. She had previously singed on with the Empire and this was her getaway.Of course Mr. Zam was mad, but he could really do nothing except raise Joseph to the bet of his ability. Correon was also married, and his wife gave birth around that same timeframe. He had a daughter named Vera.Now I think we're ready to jump ahead to a month after Dash's birth, which would make it September.It's September 30 to be exact, and Bail's wife is due.It's the morning. Samantha has been staying in the Alderaan palace, so she overhears the following conversation between Bail and his wife. 

His wife, Mr. Organa because of the name change, says, "Honey, get the doctor…I think…" 

"Oh no…you're starting to go into contractions!"

He almost bumps into Samantha as he runs to go contact the doctor.Because of the events going on at the Alderaan palace, Samantha feels she's out of place…and is in the way. 

"Wait, Bail, " she says, "I don't' want to be a bother. Would it be all right if I was out of the way a little…if I went to Daogobah?"

"Fine…I'll arrange Gwydion to come and escort you there."

"Thank you, but I don't believe that's necessary. I'll be all right on my own."

"If you say so."

So Samantha leaves for Dagobah to be out of the way of Bail and Mrs. Organa. After the doctor has arrived, and half an hour into labor, Mr. Organa and Bail have a son. Bail turns to his wife expectantly. 

"You should name it because it's going to be harder on you to give it up than it is for me." 

Mrs. Organa and Bail had talked about his issue many times. 

"All right then," she says, "I name him Wedge Organa Antilles. I ask that he keep the last name after adoption." 

Wedge is a healthy 7 1/2 pound baby. Of course they have to keep his birth a secret…until they can safely exchange Samantha's for Wedge.And Samantha's due in a month.

"I'm sure Samantha will be glad to hear our good news.They wait about an hour to give Samantha plenty of time to land and things.

"My wife and I had a boy…we named him Wedge…"

"That's wonderful, Bail!How's he doing?"

"Fine…he's very healthy…you can come back now if you want." 

"I'd rather not…it's got to be hard having a newborn…I'll come back tonight, but I want to spend my day here, thinks." 

The connection was closed. But little did Samantha now that someone had followed her to Dagobah, and his name is Arawn.And little did Arawn know that an orange ship was following him. You see, when Boba Fett had given the news of Samantha's pregnancy, Fett had demanded that Mr. Idiot pay up, which eh did.He was then no longer on their role pay…he had moved on to another assignment. Because of this, the person in the orange ship was Magg Stupid.

As Samantha approached Yoda and Obi-wan, Yoda asks, "How many times have you seen the doctor about your pregnancy?"

"Just when I first found out.I've been too scared to go because I was afraid there might be something wrong with it, or something might find out and go after me, as you said." 

Yoda says, Go to the doctor now.On this the entire galaxy does depend. I want to make sure everything's okay. You are a month away from the due date, correct?' Samantha nods.(The two spies hear this and follow her as she makes her way to the medical center on Dagobah) (Remember I told you there was a hospital there.)

Until next time!


	49. The Surprise

Blue Waters: episode #49 The Surprise

Blue Waters:episode #49 The Surprise

Previously:Mr. Zam's wife Ashka had a set of identical twin boys named Paul and Joseph. She left Mr. Zam…and actually took Baby Paul with her.Correon's wife had a daughter named Vera. Now it's September 30 and as Bail's wife was about to give birth, Samantha went to Dagobah to get out of the way. It turned out, Bail and his wife had a son and they decided to name him Wedge. As Samantha left Alderaan, two people followed her:Arawn and Magg.Of course she's unaware of this.

As Samantha approached Yoda and Obi—wan, 

Yoda asks, "how many times have you seen the doctor about your pregnancy?"

"Just when I first found out. I've been too scared to go because I was afraid there might be something wrong with it, or someone might find out and go after me, as you said."

Yoda says, "go to the doctor now.On this the entire galaxy does depend. I want to make sure everything's okay. You are a month away from the due date, correct?"

Samantha nods. The two spies hear this and follow her as she makes her way to the medical center on Dagobah. (Remember I told you there was a hospital there.)It wasn't as if she had been careless or something during her pregnancy.She had been careful, very careful. Since Bail's wife had been pregnant, too, she had shared things.She only ate healthy food…she normally did anyway, but she had been extra careful. She also had exercised a lot and had done as close to following the steps necessary for pregnant people as possible.I wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't' get a bad impression of her based on the fact that she hadn't gone to the doctor. As soon as she walked in, 

the doctor says, "Is there anything wrong?" 

"No…Yoda just gave me an order to come here though." 

The doctor smiles. 

"Good…now who have you been seeing doctor wise?"

"No one…but the friend I've been staying with just had her baby. I've been watching myself carefully.I would have come sooner, but there was too big of a risk with Palpatine.I'm Queen Samantha of Coruscant."

"Your majesty? Sorry I didn't recognize your right away.I hadn't known you were pregnant…no one's even mentioned it. Strange…you'd think…" 

She cut him off, "And that's the way I need to keep it…. secret. I don't' want Anakin or Palpatine finding out."

"I'm doctor Que.Okay, so when are you due?Or don't you even know that much.' 

"Next month…I went to a doctor like the week after I got pregnant, but that was the only time."

The doctor nodded, "Yeah, I was going to say it had to be within a couple months…you're fairly big in that area. Um, why don't we take a look here using advanced technology. Would you like to know if it's as boy or a girl?' 

"Yes, that would be very helpful. I think Bail would want to know."

"Then please lie down on the bed there and I'll get this thing set up." 

She lies down and the doctor gets several instruments and equipment set up. 

"The last thing I'm going to do is take a picture of it for you…right now I'm going to try heartbeat, and I should be able to estimate it's approximate weight at this time."

"Well everything seems to be all right.Your baby is a little bigger than average.I'd estimate its' about 9 pounds, and you're not a very big person. I'd say you might have it a little sooner…either that or it will be like 10 or 11 pounds when you have it. Hang on here, let me see if I can get a good picture of it."

The doctor brings some sort of machine over to view the baby with.

"How long will this take?" Samantha asks. 

"Shouldn't take long…maybe 5 minutes at most. I'm going to guess that everything's' fine in there…it should be a problem."

Samantha relaxed a little.The doctor was very optimistic about his, but she still had some fear. After looking at the image for about a minute, the doctor's smiled faded. He said nothing, but bit his lip while staring at the image. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Um…no, but it's probably not what you're expecting to hear." 

"What is it?" she asks in a worried way. 

"You have a problem. I'm afraid you're pregnant with twins." 

"How?I mean…why couldn't I have known about it?How'd you miss it when you examined me?"

The doctor turns towards her, "I'm not sure. But you're having twins. There's a girl and a boy." 

"Thank you. Am I free to go?" 

The doctor nodded and says; "I think they're both healthy, although the boy is considerably smaller than the girl. But all organs are there on both and the heartbeat is fine for both. I must have missed the boy because he's small."

"He'll be all right though?"

The doctor shrugs, "there's no way to tell for sure, but there's nothing majorly wrong with him here."

She nods, and then says, "Can I go now?" 

"Yeah, but I'll be wanting to see you probably every week…at least. This'll probably move your due date up some."

She then says, "all right."

"Bye now." 

Arawn turns in the shadows.

Until next time!


	50. The Secret Mission Against Anakin

Blue Waters: episode #50 The Secret Mission Against Anakin

Blue Waters:episode #50 The Secret Mission Against Anakin

Previously:Samantha went to the doctor on Dagobah and he examined her. Towards the end of the examination, he actually got an image of her child…but as it turned out…her 2 childs (children)…she found out she was having twins…a boy and a girl.

"You have a problem, I'm afraid you're pregnant with twins." 

"How?I mean…why couldn't I have known about it?How'd' you miss it when you examined me?" 

The doctor turns toward her, "I'm not sure. But your having twins. There's a girl and a boy." 

"Thank you.Am I fee to go?" 

The doctor nodded and says; "I think they're both healthy, although the boy is considerably smaller than the girl. But all organs are there on both and the heartbeat is fine for both. I must have missed the boy because he's small." 

"He'll be all right though?" 

The doctor shrugs, "there's no way to tell for sure, but there's nothing majorly wrong with him here." 

She nods, and then says, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, but I'll be wanting to see you probably every week…at least. This'll probably move your due date up some." 

She then says, "all right."

"Bye now."

Arawn turns in the shadows. And he's' not the only one that overheard…so did Magg. Samantha walks back over to Yoda and Obi-wan. Yoda can tell she got some kind of information from the doctor about her baby. 

She says, "Well…. we have another problem.I'm having twins. I don't know how Bail's going to like that."

Obi-wan says, "He doesn't need to worry about it.We'll take care of it. If you're having twins, that means they'll have the exact same midi-cholorian count and force level. This'll make it extremely dangerous for Palpatine, and if he finds out, then for you too…and both children.No, they can't be together.They'll have to be separated…or we'll risk both of them."

Yoda nods in agreement. 

'But can you find someone within this month that is willing to take the other?"

Obi-wan was thoughtful for a moment, 

"I can think of someone…I'll have to go see if…" 

She nods, "that'd' be find. Thanks." 

(This episode's going to be weird because I'm actually writing it from this point on out on 9/30/00…yeah...kind of weird how it's working out…believe me, I didn't plan it this way!)Neither Arawn nor Magg heard this, they had left planet immediately after Samantha had left the doctor. Arawn went to Palpatine, 

"I have to say something. I was spying on Samantha as you told me to periodically do...and I found out at the same time she did that she's pregnant with twins." 

Palpatine glared, not directly at Arawn, but was taking it out on him. 

"What?" he was furious. 

He had already been mad when he found out she was first pregnant. 

"Because of your mistake, she even got pregnant.If her children have a strong force, and I stress if, Vader's nephew Gryvon had a very weak one, so we still have hope, but we need to insure they don't live. And since it was your fault that they even got together in the first place, I'm holding you personally responsible for this next mission. Watch every move Samantha makes, because she could give birth any time now, and when her children are born, I want you to kidnap them and bring them to me. Do not under any circumstances fail me, or I'll kill you.I've been as patient as I could, Arawn, but once more failure in this area...and it'd be the last straw.You've reached the end of your rope, Arawn. Capture them and do not fail me, understand?"

Arawn nods. 

"Good." 

"Can I take a gwythaint with me?" 

"Take whatever is necessary to get your job done, the only thing I ask is that you get it done and not let Anakin know about it. This is a secret mission between you and me."

"All right," Arawn bows and leaves, heading back to Dagobah. 

Meanwhile, Magg goes to Mr. Idiot. 

"Mr. Idiot, there are going to be two instead of one." 

Mr. Idiot was a little mad, "this will make it harder, but we can do a double experiment.Fun fun!!!" 

"I think it will be any time now. You'll have to set it up so we're prepared."

Mr. Idiot says, "good idea…" and he bounces off to set things up for their experiment.

Now, one other person I have to talk about is Owen. Owen has just served all the time in the Imperial Navy.He had stooped by Imperial Security to pick up Gryvonbarf, except when he got there, he was gone. This made him mad!This was the 4th child that had disappeared on him. He just wanted to sit down and cry.But after calming down, he returned to his wife Beru on Tatooine. Now back to Samantha. She spent the day with Yoda and Obi-wan and really enjoyed herself. 

About 5:00 she says, "You know, I really should be getting back to Alderaan.I don't want Bail worrying about me, and I'm kind of tired." 

She looked at little uncomfortable, and Obi-Wan noticed. 

Yoda says, "I guess we'll see you in about a week." 

She nodded and turned to go.Obi-wan ran up beside her. 

"Are you feeling all right…you look." 

"I'm fine…really." 

Obi-Wan didn't like the way she responded.She kind of flinched a little. 

"Are you sure about that?What was that?"

"Oh it was nothing, I'm sure."

Obi-wan gave her a LOOK.

"You're staying here, Samantha, until the doctor confirms that.I don't like the looks of this."

"I've already seen the doctor today, and as far as that goes, I think one of the babies was kicking. I'm fine." 

"You are staying here until a doctor confirms it. That was this morning.It's the evening now."

Yoda says, "Obi-Wan is right. Stay here, you will until you see the doctor again.Obi-wan, why don't you take her." 

"Okay, come on." 

As they head off, Arawn with Gwythaint Hate arrive followed by Magg.

Until next time!


	51. Luke and Leia

Also written 9/30/00

**Also written 9/30/00**

Blue Waters:episode #51 Luke and Leia

Previously:Because Samantha is having twins, Obi-wan and Yoda think it would be best to separate them and find someone else for the other.Arawn reported to Palpatine.Palpatine basically tells him it's his fault that it was even possible that she got pregnant and tells him if he doesn't kidnap and take the babies to Palpatine, then it'll be the end of him. Magg tells Mr. Idiot and he begins to get ready for the double experiment. They both go back to Dagobah as Samantha prepares to leave. But she suddenly feels a little weird...she thinks it's due to the fact that one of the babies is kicking, but Obi-Wan holds her back and is taking her to the doctor again.

"Oh, it was nothing, I'm sure." 

Obi-wan gave her a LOOK.

"You're staying here, Samantha, until the doctor confirms that.I don't like the looks of this." 

"I've already seen the doctor today, and as far as that goes, I think one of the babies was kicking. I'm fine." 

"You are staying here until a doctor confirms it. That was this morning.It's evening now." 

Yoda says, "Obi-wan is right. Stay here, you will until you see as doctor again. Obi-wan, why don't you take her."

"Okay, come on." 

So they head off, Arawn and Gwythaint Hate arrive followed by Magg. As they approached the medical center, Samantha just felt worse and worse 

"You're not going to the doctor…you're going to the emergency area."

"Obi-wan…"but she couldn't argue. 

She was feeling terrible. They got service right away. They took her to the birth area right away. 

"I'm contacting Yoda."

The hospital wasn't really a fancy building…it was a one-story structure made out of tress and mud. (By the way, Blue Waters will not be told in 1st person like Death Star is). After Obi-wan had told Yoda, the doctor came in. there were several others there that would be having babies soon there, too. 

The doctor says, "Yeah, you'll be having them soon."

(It's the same doctor, doctor Que.)

"How come you didn't tell me earlier…" 

"Because that was hours ago.It's impossible to tell that much in advance."

Yoda then showed up.

"How is she," he asks Obi-wan. 

"All right for now, I guess. They said she's going to have them soon, though."

Yoda nods.

Then Samantha turns to Obi-Wan, "Make sure the older one goes to Bail, since he agreed to it first. 

Obi-wan says, "all right." 

A couple minutes later the doctor was telling her to push and things. Within minutes a baby came out. The doctor looked at it. 

"It's a girl. She seems to be fine, except there seems to be something about her left leg.I don't know. She's fine other than that.She's about 5 pounds something." 

Samantha smiles, "Okay, I'll name her Leia Christine Skywalker…"

The doctor nodded and took her to the newborn section. Then like four minutes later she is having the other one. 

After it comes out, eh looks at it and says, "It's a boy," even though he already knew it would be.

She smiles, relieved that it's all over. But the doctor doesn't say anything more.

"Hang on, I'll be back," is what he says. 

She hadn't gotten a very good look at either of her children. 

When the doctor returns, she says, "I want to name him Luke Owen Skywalker.Owen's the name of Anakin's nice brother. He always talked bout him."

The doctor nodded, writing down all information on them.

Obi-wan says, "How are her children?"

The doctor looks up from filling out the forms, 

"The girl's healthy, but the boy's real sick." 

Samantha says, "but you told me that he would be all right…that everything was there."

"It is…but it doesn't mean he's' healthy. I told you there as no way to tell." 

"Well what's wrong with him?" 

"He's really little for one thing. He's like almost 4 pounds, but not quite.He also appears to have some problems with his lungs. He's having problems breathing on his own, which is why I took him right away.His lungs are really weak. And his legs are messed up. He probably wont' be able to walk." Then he looks directly at her, "I'm not sure he's going to make it to tell you the truth."

She looks away. 

Obi-wan says, "This ahs in part to do with Anakin, of course." 

Yoda give s Obi-wan a sharp look. 

"I think we should leave her alone, Obi-Wan. She already is feeling bad."

"It's all right.I need someone to talk to," she says crying. 

The doctor sys, "I'm going to check on your children. I'll be back if you need anything." 

He says turning to one of the nurses, "how's the boy?"

"We were just about to put him with his sister.He's sick and we're trying to do everything we can. We hooked him up to some breathing machines, but its' not helping a whole lot since his lungs are so weak.It's definitely helping them work right though. They weren't." 

"All right.Keep a good eye on him and let me know immediately if something happens." 

The nurses put Luke in with Leia, saying, "here's your brother.' 

Samantha turns to Obi-wan, "How soon can you contact Bail? And when will you be able to take Leia to him?"

Obi-Wan says, "Soon...as soon as the doctor let's me. The boy's obviously going to have to wait until he can breathe on his own well." 

"Can you find someone for him?" 

"Yes." 

Suddenly the security emergency siren went on and a voice came over the loudspeaker. 

"There is a security Emergency. An Imperial ship has been spotted in the immediate vicinity."

Until next time!


	52. Luke’s asthma and Imperial Chase

Also written 9/30/00 to where I tell you

Also written 9/30/00 to where I tell you

Blue Waters:episode #52 Luke's asthma and Imperial Chase

Previously:Obi-Wan took Samantha to the emergency center at the medical center on Dagobah.She had her two kids, which she named Leia and Luke.Leia's a few minutes older than Luke. Leia's healthy and Luke's not.An emergency siren came on, saying that an Imperial ship had been spotted.

Obi-Wan sys, "Soon…as soon as the doctor lets me. The boy's obviously going to have to wait until he can breathe on his own well."

"Can you find someone for him?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the security emergency siren went on and a voice came over the loudspeaker. 

"There is a security Emergency. An Imperial ship has been spotted in the immediate vicinity."

Obi-wan looks at Samantha, "Crap!We can't have them find you. The may somehow know. We're going to have to flee the planet.You'll have to take your children with you."

The doctor comes over and objects, "but the boy's lungs."

Obi-wan says, "His life is more in danger if he stays. If its' at all possible that he can survive, we're taking him." 

The doctor says, "Well it's possible he can, but he's real sick. I don't think it's a good idea."

Obi-wan turns to Samantha "let his mother decide…"

She looks away; "I guess he's coming with us. I'm not going to allow the Empire to get their hands on him!"

The doctor sighs, "all right…at least his lungs are working right, now. You know he cant' be on that machine if you take him with you.I suppose I'd better come along too because of the boy." 

They grab Luke (after disconnecting him) and Leia...and urn towards the ship.R2-D2 is on also.Once everyone is on, Samantha turns to Obi-wan.

"Where are we going?" 

"To Alderaan." 

The doctor says, "I'd better hold the boy."

Yoda, who had had both twins up to now, hand Luke to the doctor.(Now the rest of the episode is not written on 9/30)Samantha glances at Obi-wan. 

"How long will this take?" 

"About an hour. We'll have to go at a slower pace because we have another planet to go to and don't want to put a strain on the hyperdrive…this ship is old." 

Samantha says, to Yoda, "Can I have the other?I haven't held either yet."

Yoda gives Leia to her mother. She takes her to another end of the ship to be with her baby, since this will be it that she'll ever get to see it. 

"Now I can only be with you an hour. It's only an hour. Well see each other again someday…we'll meet."

She rubs Leia and holds her close.She says more to Leia, and then gives her back to Yoda. Then she goes over to the doctor and Luke. 

"How's he doing?" 

"He's still sick, and I still think he shouldn't have come.I've been watching him carefully, and he's been coughing…very weak coughing…and he's still having breathing problems.I think he may have asthma on top of his other problems.Actually, I'd be surprised if he didn't."

Samantha looks at Luke.

"What can we do about it if he does?" 

"Nothing for now, but if he has an attack we could be in big trouble. Because of the way he is now, it could kill him if the other things don't. And to be truthful, I don't think the changes are very high that he actually will live very long.He's really sick anyway.If he can get by the first couple of months, he'll probably be all right. But he has to get through them.On Alderaan, we're going to have to see if we can find out if there's some kind of medication available there for his asthma. I'm almost sure he has it, and we have to do something about it soon." 

"Can I hold him for a while? I haven't…I haven't even looked at him that much."

The doctor thinks for a second, and then says, "I suppose you can, but it can't be for very long. And you have to hold him like this.I think it's easier on him." 

All right, I wont' be long." 

The doctor nods and reluctantly hands him over to his mother. She takes him to the same section of the ship in which she had taken Leia. She turns him over and sees that he has a cute little birthmark on his rear end. She knows that this could put him in danger if Palpatine found out about him…because it was an identification thing. She also hugged him and talked to him, 

"When we reach Alderaan, I won't see you anymore, but we'll get you some sort of medication. You have to survive.You have a very tough task ahead of yourself…you are the galaxy's only hope besides your sister. You stay with her and together you can get this galaxy in shape."

As Samantha held him, she knew the doctor was right.He was really sick…his breathing was not good. She was afraid. She did not want him to die, but knew his changes for survival were not high. She was very very sick and she doubted the things she said to him, she just said them to comfort herself.His legs were also rally messed up…they weren't straight…they were very crooked, and she knew even if he did survive, he probably wouldn't ever be able to walk. She took Luke back to the doctor, blaming Anakin for everything wrong with Luke. Of course they had no way of knowing how much of it was because of Anakin turning evil and how much of it would have been wrong with him anyway, but all of them knew Anakin had played a role in at least part of it. Just as they were almost there, an Imperial ship started shooting at them. There was no way they could land. 

Obi-wan says, "Dang it!"

Samantha says, "Well, I guess we'll have to go back."

But a message form Arawn came over the system, "Hand those twins over to my boarders, and make sure the Queen is there.I want them all. I know you're on there Samantha."

Obi-Wan says, "We're in big trouble."

Samantha looks at Obi-Wan. 

"I have an idea…"

Until next time!


	53. The Kidnap

Blue Waters: episode #53 The Kidnap

Blue Waters:episode #53 The Kidnap

Previously:Samantha, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, Yoda, and the doctor all fled Dagobah in hope to escape the Imperials. They set the course for Alderaan, while on the ship, Samantha took each one of her twins and held them and talked to them individually. The doctor also comes to the conclusion that along with Luke's crooked legs, extremely weak lungs, and his trouble breathing on his own, he also has asthma.He also has a birthmark on is rear end. Then when they almost reached Alderaan Arawn's ship blocked their path.

Just as they were almost there, an Imperial ships started shooting at them. 

There was no way they could land. Obi-wan says, "Dang it!"

Samantha says, "Well, I guess we'll have to go back."

But a message from Arawn came over the system. 

"Hand those twins over to my boarders, and make sure the Queen is there.I want them all.I know you're on there Samantha." 

Obi-Wan says, "We're in big trouble." 

Samantha looks at Obi-wan. 

"I haven an idea…since they'll hunt me down since the Empire obviously found out about Luke and Leia, they'd go after me until they to the news of me. However, if I were dead, they'd have a problem. Why don't you announce to everyone that I'm dead, and I'll let a few people know I'm not. We'll go back to Dagobah and I'll stay there awhile until Yoda finds somewhere for me to stay." 

Obi-Wan says, "That's a good idea, but it means we'll have to separate your kids from you on here. You won't' be able to see your kids anymore.I'll take care of them, don't worry, and I'll get the boy's asthma treated. They'll be in good hands."

The doctor took Luke while Yoda gave Leia to Obi-wan and took Samantha by a bed that they faked that she had died in.

Obi-Wan says, "Your mother has died.You can't see her anymore." 

Luke and Leia were smart babies, and because of their midi-cholorian count/force level, they understood a lot people said.Leia started crying for her mother as she and Luke were carried in the opposite direction.Luke would have had he been able to, but his lungs were too weak to allow him to, and from his asthma he couldn't.He tried, but it didn't really work.Instead, he coughed weakly.The doctor also knew his asthma was getting worse…he was actually having an attack.He knew he had to get it taken care of soon. Anyway, that whole time from Obi-Wan's announcement till now was actually sent to Arawn's ship. 

Then Obi-Wan says, "We lost her children, too."

Arawn knew that was a lie because he had heard Leia's crying over the system.Obi-wan brought the thing into lightspeed and they headed for Dagobah at full speed. Arawn followed, but at a distance. They made it back safely, although Luke was not in a good condition.He was really really really sick now from asthma.

"Before you take him anywhere, I need to see about that asthma.If I don't he'll just get sicker until it kills him." 

Samantha was with Yoda on the other side of the ship. R2-D2 had beeped along with another droid when they landed. After Samantha and Yoda had gotten back into the hospital thing, she fell asleep right away because she was very tired.Yoda watched over her to make sure nothing happened.He knew Obi-Wan would take care of the twins.

Obi-Wan says after they got off the ship, "Would it be possible to take a midi-cholorian/force level test on them.We'd forgotten to do that earlier." 

"Don't worry; I gave them both a blood test when they were born.I got that, too. The Force level is –16 for both Royal and Normal…and the midi-cholorian count is like 23 thousand for both levels.I checked it on both, even though I knew it would be the same." 

Obi-Wan smiles and nods.

"Tell Samantha and Yoda that, they'll be pleased.Do you have anything here for Luke's asthma?"

"Yes…I think so. I'll be back, hang on."

The doctor went into the hospital after giving Luke for Obi-Wan to hold. He was standing by the side of the building just next to the doorway. In that moment, Arawn landed. He made his way over to Obi-Wan holding the babies.He slowly snuck up to him, stopped, and then ran for him.He grabbed Luke and Leia…Obi-wan had been distracted by Luke. Gwythaint Hate was with Arawn and dove right at him, knocking him over.Obi-Wan hit his head on the way down and was knocked unconscious for a few minutes.The doctor came back just in time for him to see what had happened.He rushed over to Obi-Wan. 

"Are you all right?" 

Obi-wan slowly gets up. 

"The twins!I'll be back!" 

He started to rush off.

"Wait, I have this for Luke…it's an inhaler…it's probably not exactly what he needs, but at least it's something." 

The doctor tossed it to Obi-wan, which he easily caught.Obi-Wan then ran off to his ship in hopes to get Luke and Leia back. He was not the only one that had set off in pursuit.Magg had only a few minutes earlier. Obi-Wan soon realized the course was for Coruscant…. and that could only mean one thing:Palpatine.Meanwhile, Arawn had quickly arrived at Coruscant with the Emperor sitting on his throne.

"I have them, Master, what are you going to do with them now?"

"Why kill them of course."

Until next time!


	54. The fight and Luke’s Home

Blue Waters: episode #54 The fight and Luke's Home

Blue Waters:episode #54 The fight and Luke's Home

Previously:Samantha told Obi-Wan and Yoda to tell everyone that she was dead. She and Yoda went into the hospital after landing again on Dagobah.However, Arawn still followed the ship back to Dagobah where he kidnapped both Luke and Leia, and Luke's only getting sicker.Obi-Wan went after Arawn after being knocked over and the twins taken from him.Also, Luke and Leia's midi-cholorian/force level has been revealed. But Magg also set off. But it's all too clear that Arawn is headed for Coruscant.

Obi-Wan soon realized the course was for Coruscant…and that could only mean one thing:Palpatine. Meanwhile, Arawn had quickly arrived at Coruscant with the Emperor sitting on his throne. 

"I have them, Master, What are you going to do with them now?" 

"Why kill them of course.' 

Arawn went on in…leaving the door directly down the aisle of the Emperor's throne open.

As he approached, he says, "This one's really sick…you could easily kill it…it'll probably die anyway."

"I'm not going to let it die on it's own…because I need the joy of killing it myself.What are their names."

Luke and Leia." 

The Emperor smiles evilly at them.

"Good, give them to me." 

Arawn does. 

"Thank you, my servant for fulfilling this.Now no harm will be done that you had your mistake in letting Anakin and Samantha get to know each other as soon as I kill them." 

As Arawn hands them over to the Emperor, both babies try to get away. They don't like him, and the Emperor can tell. He smiles at their discomfort. 

"Soon it won't matter because you'll both be dead.I need to get their midi-cholorian counts and things first."

The Emperor took the needle and jammed it into them as hard as he could to get the information he wanted. Luke started coughing worse became he tired to cry again and couldn't.Leia cried. The Emperor just laughed. 

'Now I shall kill them and end their little strong force sensitive lives." 

But suddenly someone rushed in.

It was Magg, "Hand those babies over to me.I claim them!!!" 

then another person showed up named Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

"They are not. They don't belong to either of you. They are Anakin's offspring and belong in my care."

Arawn looked at the Emperor. The Emperor was too obsessed with himself and his evil actions to notice what was happening.Magg rushed forward and grabbed Luke and Leia from the Emperor.He started running.Obi-Wan was hot on his tail. The Emperor glares at Arawn.

"After them you fool!And if you fail me, I'm through with you!DO NOT FAIL ME, or I will kill you.I'll hunt you down…and I'll destroy your entire family.Now hurry up!" 

Arawn rushes after them.AS soon as they get outside, they get into a big fight. 

"Watch it," says Obi-Wan."The boy's really sick and…" 

"I don't are about he stupid boy," says Arawn.

While fighting Magg, Arawn grabs Luke.Obi-wan, who had also been after Magg immediately releases him. Right now Luke's in more serious danger than Leia…not only because he's so sick, but also because Arawn has him. While Arawn and Obi-Wan are fighting, Magg makes a run for it.Obi-wan lets him go off. 

"I'll go after Leia later," he says to himself."She'll be fine." 

Obi-wan, after 5 more minutes of fighting Arawn kicks him hard in the shins. Arawn screams and almost drops Luke.Obi-wan grabs Luke in this moment because Arawn was holding on to him loose enough. As soon as he accomplishes this, he makes a run for his ship. Once they're in hyperspace, he sets the course for Tatooine.He knows he doesn't have much time…Luke's breathing is really bad now.He tries using the inhaler on him, but it doesn't help much.Luke's breathing problems aren't' all from asthma.He hadn't been breathing well at all…he needed to be on that machine.Obi-wan only hoped he could make it to Tatooine before it was too late. There was a hospital there.He needed to talk too Owen, too, but Luke was definitely first. Soon they got there, and he ran with Luke and too, him to the hospital there Obi-Wan told the people it was his son and he called himself Ben Kenobi in case anyone tire finding out who Luke was.After they took care of Luke, he went out to the Skywalker homestead.Owen recognized Obi-wan. 

"I need to talk to you about something.It's very important."

"What happened to you…looks like you've been in a fight."

"I have…but I'll tell you later. Can we talk in private?" 

"Beru, please go wash the dishes." 

Beru did.

As soon as she left, Obi-wan says, "Do you know what happened to Anakin?" 

Owen shook his head.

"You've heard of Darth Vader thought, right?" 

Owen says, 'The Emperor's new right hand man, yeah."

"That's Anakin." 

"What!" 

"I'm afraid I failed in training him…he turned evil.I'm going to try to turn him back to the good side, but in the meantime, he's evil. And there is a more important matter. Anakin had a son…and he's really sick.He needs protection from the Emperor, and his own father.He needs someone to take care of him.I thought since he's your nephew…would you mind taking care of him.I know all your own children have disappeared."

"You're asking me to raise him?" 

"If you want to. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but he was born today." 

"You said he's sick…what's wrong with him?"

"Apparently Anakin had already started using the Dark side powers before Luke was conceived.It hurt him, hurt him badly.He has breathing problems. He was having a real hard time breathing on his own. He almost stopped breathing a couple times and probably would have if we weren't' holding him in the position he was in.He has asthma…and he won't be able to walk unless something's' done to his legs." 

Owen looks at the ground.

"You're asking me to do a lot.I mean he's not even my son. He has all those medical problems. We're not very wealthy…at all, and those things have to be pretty expensive." 

"I know, but he'll die if you won't take him.I don't know whom else to go to.Besides that, Anakin told me you knew a little about medicine." 

Owen sighs, "I guess I can take him. What's his name?" 

"Luke Owen Skywalker." 

"All right."

Until next time!


	55. Leia’s Home and Missing Baby…The Exchang...

Blue Waters: episode #55 Leia's Home and Missing Baby…The Exchange

Blue Waters:episode #55 Leia's Home and Missing Baby…The Exchange

Previously:Arawn brought the wins to the Emperor. Palpatine was planning to kill them aster he got the midi-cholorian count and force level, but Magg rushed in and grabbed them both.Obi-Wan chased him, and after a life threatening threat form the Emperor, Arawn joined them.During the fight, Magg was able to get Leia away from Arawn. After some more fighting, Obi-Wan got Luke.(Arawn had first gotten Luke and Leia back from Magg).Both Magg and Obi-Wan had taken off with the twin they had.Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine in hopes that Owen will take him in.

"Apparently Anakin had already started using the Dark Side powers before Luke was conceived.It hurt him, hurt him baldy.He has breathing problems.He was having a real hard time breathing on his own. He almost stopped breathing a couple times and probably would have if we weren't holding him in the position he was in.He has asthma…and he won't' be able to walk unless something's done to his legs." 

Own looks at the ground. 

"You're asking me to do a lot.I mean he's not even my son.He has all those medical problems. We're not very wealthy…at all.And those things have to be pretty expensive."

"I know, but he'll die if you won't take him.I don't know whom else to go to. Besides that, Anakin told me you know a little about medicine."

Owen sighs, "I guess I can take him. What's his name?" 

"Luke Owen Skywalker." 

"All right. But what happened to his mother?"

"She's in danger and will probably get killed.I didn't tell her that, but she probably will."

My own youngest son was missing when I tried picking him up form Imperial Security." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have to get going, I need to visit Bail Organa and things. Don't let Luke know who his parents are. And the doctor says he may not live, so I need you to rally try hard to make sure he lives.It'll be tough.Thank you very much for taking him!Just go down to the Imperial center and get custody of him and all that." 

"I'd have to change our last name in case Anakin tries tracking it.It'll be Lars, but that's only when we need to protect ourselves, our last name will really still be Skywalker. " 

Obi-Wan leaves knowing that he did ask a lot of Owen, but he was almost certain he would accept.Now back to the Maurders.Magg had taken Leia to the planet called Maurder Base. This planet had a poisoned lake located on it. You couldn't even touch the water, or you'd die. All the tress around this lake are dead. However, there is a special secret passageway underwater by way of a tunnel.It would lead to the island in the middle of the late, where the planet headquarters are. The Maurders are very careless with their codes, so using advanced fining techniques; Obi-Wan was able to track Magg's ship down easily.Obi-Wan landed his ship on the island at the same time that Magg emerged from the tunnel opening on the island with Leia in his arms.Obi-wan took Magg by surprise and grabbed Leia. He took off for Alderaan at a fast clip.Magg got in his ship to case.Obi-Wan tried to outrun Magg, but his hyperdrive had been strained in the effort to get Luke to safety. Finally, Obi-wan thinks he's lost Magg. 

"One down…one to go…" he says as he approaches Alderaan. 

After landing his ship, he enters the Alderaan palace. Bail is there with Wedge, his wife, and Correon.(Correon had come over to see Bail's new baby.)

As Obi-wan approached with Leia, Bail says, "What's this?" 

'Samantha had her baby a month early…and this is her daughter, Leia."

Correon says, "Samantha was pregnant?I didn't know." 

Bail nods, "and I'm to raise it because she's in danger with the Empire." 

Obi-wan says, "You can tell no one of this." 

Bail then says, "My wife and I are taking Wedge to the Adoptive agency.Keep an eye on Leia for me. I'll be back soon." 

Obi-Wan says, "I'll be on Tatooine if you ever need anything, Bail.If Leia is ever in any trouble, she can contact me on Tatooine."

He nods. 

"Thanks." 

"Thanks for taking her…I know it's a lot to ask of you." 

Bail and his wife leave with Wedge. 

Obi-wan then turns to Correon, "Listen, I'm going back to Tatooine." 

Then Oibd-wAn leaves. After he does, Correon takes Leia and puts her in the crib.5 minutes later, Magg lands.He enters the room and goes straight for Leia.Correon's sleeping. Magg grabs Leia fro the second time.He takes off with her and hides in the shadows.Correon and several of the palace guards have been stirred by this noise.It had been announced to the entire planet that Bail had had a daughter named Leia by now. So when they entered the room, they immediately saw the empty crib.They woke Correon up. 

"She's gone." 

"What?" 

he rushes over to the crib. 

"Bail's going to kill me.She's been kidnapped, no doubt.Listen, I'd better be going." 

Magg sneaks off in the shadows with Leia, laughing. "

They'll never know!" 

He has this smile on his face as he takes off in his ship, this time heading for Anuvuin.

Until next time!


	56. The Switch and Friends or Enemies?

Blue Waters: episode #56 The Switch and Friends or Enemies

**Blue Waters:episode #56 The Switch and Friends or Enemies?**

Previously:Owen has accepted the responsibility of raising Luke…. if he survives. The Maurders had taken Leia to Maurder Base, where Obi-Wan tracked them down and retook Leia.He took her to Bail on Alderaan. After Bail and his wife had left and Correon was a guard, Magg stole Leia again. This time he took her to Anuvuin.

It had been announced to the entire planet of Alderaan that Bail had had a daughter named Leia by now. So when they entered the room, they immediately saw the empty crib. 

"Bail's going to kill me.She's been kidnapped, no doubt.Listen, I'd better be going." 

Magg sneaks off in the shadows with Leia, laughing. 

"They'll never know!" 

He has this simile on his face as he takes off in his ship, this time heading for Anuvuin. As soon as he lands, he takes Leia over to where Mr. Idiot ahs been bouncing on his head for the past hour. 

"I was only able to get the girl.The boy's going to die anyway…he's really sick.We don't need to worry about him." 

"Excellent, bring her on over." 

Mr. Idiot examines her a while.She doesn't like him either, although she liked the Emperor less.

"Magg, I need you to do this job for me. Make sure you get this note card to write down the name of the person you switch her with, so that we will know in the future…when we close the door for the last time.Make sure the match is fairly close…we don't want any suspicions…the weight, sex, height, blood type, and all that junk needs to be about right."

Magg nods "yes sir."

That said, Mr. Idiot opens the doorway with Dyrnwyn that special way.He keeps it open for Magg's return.I won't say much about it, because it will be revealed in Death Star, but Magg does switch babies successfully and returns with the baby he switched it with. They close the doorway and Magg hands Mr. Idiot the note card.Mr. Idiot puts it in a "safe place."Meanwhile, Obi-Wan has returned to Tatooine. He goes to Owen's house again.

"So how are things going?Have you seen Luke yet?"

Owen nods, "He is really sick.You didn't tell me he was that small…he's under 4 pounds.I really don't know how in the world he's going to survive.I have to bring him home tonight with the machines.I'm borrowing them.I can't afford to keep him there." 

Obi-Wan nods.

"I'll be back again, I just wanted to check on him.

"Where are you going this time?" 

"I'm going to go see if I can get Anakin back on the good side. There's just got to some good in him."

"Anakin should never have gotten involved in the first place." 

Obi-wan said nothing except, "It was his destiny.I'm going."

"Good luck…I want you to turn my brother back…I don't see how he can be so evil…it's just weird." 

"I know, that's why I'm going to try." 

With that Obi-Wan sets off for Coruscant this time. Anakin had not been on the planet when Luke and Leia had been taken to the Emperor, fortunately for Palpatine, Samantha, Obi-Wan, and the children themselves.He had just arrived back on Coruscant as Obi-Wan arrived.Obi-Wan knew he could not confront Anakin on that planet with the Emperor there. Because of this, he got out of his ship to follow Anakin. Anakin got there to find the Emperor in an unusually bad mood.After Arawn had not come back, he knew the outcome was not in his favor.Either Arawn had failed and had chosen not to come back…or he had been killed…or he had taken the twins somewhere himself.Either way, he did not have the twins.As Anakin approached, the Emperor scowled at him.

"Master, what's wrong." 

"Nothing, Anakin, just leave me alone!Oh, go off to (he names some planet with a boiling pond on it) and see if you can get that stormtrooper learning center in order.I hear there's been some kind of catastrophe over there.I'm sure you can put it in order, Darth Vader."

He stresses this to remind him of the dark side…he, too, knows that Vader is vulnerable to turning back to the light side at this point in his Sith career. Anakin bows and leaves.Obi-Wan follows.Neither the Emperor nor Vader even notices him.When they arrive at the planet, Anakin starts walking in the direction of the boiling pond.Obi-Wan follows. Once within a couple feet of it, Obi-Wan decides to reveal himself. 

"Anakin…"

Obi-Wan says coming out form behind a tree. Anakin abruptly turns.

"What do you want?Can't you see I have a new master now?I serve a different purpose."

"Maybe, but the goodness has not been fully driven form you. Come back with me, and we'll help you." 

Anakin stares at Obi-Wan. 

"You must be crazy.I have much more power on this side."

"Or so Palpatine has told you and caused you to believe. Anakin, we've been good friends, don't let this pull us apart." 

This makes Anakin mad. 

"It's the truth, and I no longer need your friendship."

Obi-Wan wanted to tell him about his children…it was a secret that was very hard to keep. Anakin and he had been very good friends, and Obi-Wan didn't want to lose him. But Obi-Wan kept this knowledge to himself, only smiling. Anakin detected that Obi-wan was hiding something form him, which really made him mad. But he soon forgot this sensation that Obi-Wan knew something as he attacked Obi-Wan, hoping to kill him.Obi-wan reacted fast and ignited his own lightsaber to meet Anakin's.And the battle started…the battle that would decide Anakin's fate.

Until next time!


	57. The Battle for Anakin

Blue Waters: episode #57 The Battle for Anakin

Blue Waters:episode #57 The Battle for Anakin

Previously:Magg takes Leia to Alderaan where the Maurders take her to the other dimension and perform their little "experiment".Obi-Wan spoke to Owen about Luke and then left to go try to get Anakin back on the good side. Anakin and Obi-Wan got into a fight on some planet with a Boiling Pond.

"What do you want?Can't you see I have a new master now?I serve a different purpose."

"Maybe, but the goodness has not been fully driven from you. Come back with me, and we'll help you." 

Anakin stares at Obi-Wan. 

"You must be crazy.I have much more power on this side." 

"Or so Palpatine has told you and caused you to believe. Anakin, we've been good friends, don't let this pull us apart."

This makes Anakin mad.

It's the truth, and I no longer need your friendship." 

Obi-Wan wanted to tell him about his children…it was a secret that was very hard to keep.Anakin and he had been very good friends, and Obi-An didn't want to lose him. But Obi-Wan kept this knowledge to himself, only smiling. Anakin detected that Obi-wan was hiding something from him, which really made him mad.But he soon forgot this sensation that Obi-Wan knew something as he attacked Obi-Wan, hoping to kill him.Obi-Wan reacted fast and ignited his own lightsaber to meet Anakin's.And the battle started…the battle that would decide Anakin's fate.Obi-Wan knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Anakin…he knew he had to change his approach. But Anakin didn't allow him the time. He attacked Obi-Wan aggressively…and fast.Obi-Wan blocked it.

"Anakin, please." 

"No, I'm not listening to anything you say.You need to die like all the other Jedi."

They continued to fight like that for about 5 minutes. Anakin wasn't paying attention to where he was in relation ton anything else. He was focusing on his anger and killing Obi-Wan. But Obi-Wan noticed.

"Anakin, you're about to fall in…" 

"Shut-up."

Anakin sung at Obi-Wan again, but Obi-Wan jumped out of the way. This was when Anakin decided to back up a little for another try. When he backed up, he lost his footing…he had been at the edge of the boiling pond pit. As he fell, he dropped his lightsaber at the edge of the pit. Obi-Wan grabbed it.Obi-wan then immediately called the planet medical center…he knew Anakin would need the service.Maybe now he would turn to the good side? Anakin had gone under when he fell…and since he hadn't been prepared for this, he had not held his breath.Obi-Wan knew Anakin would be seriously hurt…that boiling pond was **_hot_** and would most definitely scold him.(There was no iceberg lettuce here.LOL.)Anakin was able to pull himself out of the pit using the Force to help him. But when he came out, Obi-Wan could tell by the look on his face that the change in Anakin had been burned into him. There was no change of turning him good again…at least he couldn't do it alone…and the amount of force it would take…no it was impossible. Anakin had chosen his fate.Obi-wan got out of there fast.People would soon be there to treat Anakin's injuries. But that moment had been forever burned in Obi-Wan's memory.Anakin had had a huge scar on his face from burns…and his hair was gone.It was as unpleasant as witnessing Qui-Gon's death.Obi-Wan returned to Tatooine.He was hoping to give Owen Anakin's lightsaber in hopes that Luke could have it when he got older…of course if he survived. But when Obi-Wan reached Owen's homestead, and had told of everything that happened, Owen didn't accept the lightsaber.

"I appreciate you bringing Luke to me, but you ruined my brother's life.I don't want to see you around her again.You'll stay away from Luke, too, whenever you find it a necessity to come." 

So Obi-Wan established his own residence on Tatooine to kind of keep an eye out for Luke.He also knew that Luke may not make it, and probably wouldn't, but he had made a promise to Bail and to Samantha. He promised Bail that he'd be on Tatooine, and Samantha that Luke would get a home and try to be there for him in case he survived.Owen got Luke from the medical center (hospital).He took the machines that Luke needed.Owen had told Beru that his brother had died, and that they were the only ones who could take care of this son of his. 

Beru says when Owen had gotten Luke home, "I honestly don't see why you even bother to keep him alive. He's going to die anyway." 

"You don't know that, Beru.And you will leave him alone.I'll take care of him. Don't you dare try to disconnect him from anything…keep your hands off the machines.He's still got a chance." 

Beru just laughed at him.Owen had seen Luke's birthmark and thought it was kind of funny.The Emperor had also seen it. When the medical assistance people go to Anakin, they found him in bad shape. He was barely alive.They shipped him over to Coruscant to the main medical center.Of course Palpatine had heard about this.He sent people in to take Anakin's measurements.But by falling in that boiling pit, Anakin had basically ruined his own lungs. He couldn't breathe at all because they were very badly burned.A droid medic helped with the burns on his body, but when it came to the long one on his face, Anakin had told them to leave it alone.Anakin was on some breathing thing and was now lying in a hospital bed.This was the condition Arawn found him in when he stops by in the next episode, so stay tuned!

Until next time!


	58. Arawn’s Decision

Note: I did not write this episode

Note:I did not write this episode.A friend of mine did.He was a friend of mine who roleplayed with me and could not make it to the story.He wrote this instead of showing up.I added it to Blue Waters.Please enjoy.

Blue Waters:episode #58 Arawn's Decision

After the battle with Obi-Wan and Magg, he had temporarily escaped Coruscant, but now he returned.Arawn sat back in his seat, holding the data card between his thumb and forefinger.He flipped it around slowly, musing as he observed the sleep lines of the cared, but more importantly, the words displayed on the front. 

"Skywalker lives."

What to do now that he had this?The Emperor would be most grateful, but the rich fool was tight with his credits. Gratitude.That would be most useful, especially in the years to come. After all, Arawn's rise to power was far from complete, and the Emperor's support could be used, especially in the form of the Imperial military. However, there was also Anakin to consider.No doubt he would be willing to pay a dear price for this tiny bit of information. Blackmail was nothing Arawn had ever cared for, but business was business, and a credit was a credit. Especially in his hand. What was worth more to him?Money. Gratitude. Both were needed.However, the last thing that he wanted was to be tied with the Emperor any more than he had to.Oh, if only he had never heard the name Xizor. The prince made it so much harder.If he wasn't in direct competition with Arawn, that would make this so much easier. The money would go far towards building his own military, but he couldn't hope to compete directly against Black Sun, not without the Emperor's help at any rate. What about both?That was a distinct third possibility.If he were to blackmail Anakin, get the money he needed, and then go to the Emperor. That would give him the money that he could use.If Anakin tried to protest to the Emperor later, then the Emperor would most likely find the predicament amusing.He might take the perspective that what Arawn had done was humorous. After all, the Emperor was a tough person to deal with, and enjoyed a double crossing.Except when he was one of the people crossed, of course.Both. That would have to do. The decision was far too hasty for his taste, but in these times, he had to be quick.On several of the outlier worlds, where the Empire had yet to rest it's heavy fist, there were problems of sentients rebelling. Act quick now, do the deed fast, while attention was still split.Once Palpatine had taken the name of Emperor, which he had, it would be much more difficult. Let Black Sun be patience, it would be him he would be as fast as the krek.He sighed impatiently at the sight of the door closed fast in front of him. Just as he was about to rise to knock on it once more, it swished open. The smell of sickly bacta reached his nostrils.He fought the urge to gag.It would not do to look weak in the face of Anakin. 

"You may enter," the class B medical droid said. A flat voice to math its' flat face. 

"Thank you, " Arawn responded.

It always paid to be respectful, even to a droid. Especially when the droid was on Coruscant. NO doubt the Emperor had a camera in it somewhere, perhaps that telltale twinkling in the right optical.He walked past it, entering a room that truly reeked of bacta.A bed was set up towards the right wall, with several machines surrounding it.On the bed lay a man that had once been handsome. Now, he was pallid, his face lacking all color whatsoever.

"What do you want," the man growled. 

"Anakin, dear brother, have a heart.I am a busy man, and I've taken time out of my day to come see you. Try to be civil, for once."

Arawn smiled inside at the sheer lack of manners displayed.Anakin was a warrior, not meant for this foolish politics.A game of lies, he always called it. Secretly, Arawn agreed with him.

"You want something.I can feel it. Do not underestimate me," Anakin said, warningly raising a finger. 

Arawn 's first impulse was to laugh at the man. As if he truly had anything to fear form a weak man lying in a hospital bed.He managed to keep it down, especially once he felt the pressure around his neck.

Until next time!

(Episode by the original Arawn of the story)

Black Sun was an organization that Vader destroyed between Blue Water and Death Star.


	59. The Arawn/Anakin Talks

Again, I did not write this episode…

Again, I did not write this episode…..Arawn did (the roleplayer)

Blue Waters:episode #59 The Arawn/Anakin Talks

He tried to divert his eyes, but the slash across the head seemed to almost captivate him. Anakin had not wanted to have it healed. For some reason, he wanted it to remain, almost as a reminder of being vanquished by a greater foe. En the molten burns he had suffered remained, the most evidencing piece of which was his lack of hair.Only more support for being a warrior.

"You are correct.I want money." 

At this point he leaned forward, his voice just above a whisper.

"Lots of it.You have it, that I know. There's something else I know as well." 

At this point he held up the data card, angling it so Anakin could read the words displayed.

"They're alive, Anakin.Shall it remain so?" 

"I should kill you now," Anakin said. 

The fear in his eyes was evident.What was Arawn talking about?The Emperor would most surly kill his family?Perhaps even Anakin. After all, the man had his honor.Pity the fool who dares to hurt Anakin in any way.

"You won't do that.You see, there are several copies of this stationed at various points, with orders for them to be released if anything were to ever happen to me. And believe me, my people know I am here."

"How did you know? Samantha, Owen, Rhun, my mother?Who?I thought them to be gone forever, dead." 

"You dear friend played a great role in this, Anakin.You do remember Obi-Wan, do you not?"

"That fool.I felt his presence many times in the past few months. Even when we dueled such ha short time ago, I knew he was hiding something. Yet, his mind blocked my attempts to learn." 

Arawn smiled at this.The "master" couldn't figure out with his magic what his men had been able to do. Perhaps this Force had limits. 

"Anakin, it was quite simple.All we had to do was track his movements. We found he visits Alderaan quite often. That wasn't very significant, until we began to track his on-plant movements. That was more difficult, given his ability to fog people's memories of himself, but then we spliced the computer network and found he visits Bail Organ's family very often. And his daughter, Leia. And Samantha was there with tem." 

"Samantha," Anakin sighed. 

His eyes began to water over at the mention of his wife.

"That's not all, dear friend.He visits a spot on Tatooine often as well. A boy named Luke. We're still trying to confirm that, but we think he's your son. We are under the impression that the gentleman taking charge of him does not like Kenobi, but seems to actually chase him way." 

Anakin looks at Arawn and laughs.

"You're confused.I don't have any children.Fine, I know what you want.Money it shall be. It will be transferred to your personal account by the end of the day." 

"Ah, Anakin, you truly are a noble benefactor.People speak so poorly of you, but you are such a pleasant chap." 

That said, Arawn bowed and left the room. He smiled at the thought of Anakin being left in such a steaming mood. He was unaware of the lightsaber, which hung two inches from the back of his head, ready to activate if the switch was depressed another millimeter.

"I never want to see your face again," Anakin said. 

"Truly it shall be. I'll leave you alone now," Arawn said, as the door swished shut. 

He heard an inhuman roar of anger, followed by a clang as something struck the door. Arawn was surprised to see the door actually bend some.He turned to see a badly shaking tailor.Was that the personal tailor of the Emperor?Perhaps the Emperor was actually trying to cheer up Anakin, thought that would be highly out of character for him. And whatever was he doing with that black suit in his hands?No matter of this. The first step was complete. Soon, people would come to him.Soon.

Until next time!

(Episode by the original Arawn of my story)


	60. The Last Events of Blue Waters

Now, this one, I did write J

Now, this one, I did write J

Blue Waters:episode #60 The Last Events of Blue Waters

Previously:I gave you he story by the original role-playing Arawn, with a couple of minor changes.Arawn has basically blackmailed Anakin.He hopes to also go to the Emperor with this information.

Was that the personal tailor of the Emperor?Perhaps the Emperor was actually trying to cheer up Anakin, though that would be highly out of character for him.And whatever was he doing with that black suit in his hands?No matter of this. The first step was complete. Soon, people would come to him. Soon.Or so he thought…until he rounded the corner and found himself face to face with a wanted poster. They were all around Coruscant.The Emperor had his enemies, so the fact that there was a wanted poster wasn't unusual. But the picture on it was…it was Arawn himself!Immediately, he knew he was in trouble. He had the information about Anakin's children, but it wasn't valuable against Anakin…because Anakin himself didn't even know they existed. Arawn had learned this when he had blackmailed Anakin…it had been clear to him. And Anakin definitely had something over Arawn…the fact that he knew where he was. Arawn had no doubt he would tell the Emperor as soon as the Emperor told him he was after him.He had to do something…somehow strike a deal with Anakin without the Emperor knowing. Upon realizing this, Arawn did a flip (changed direction fast, not one in the air) and headed back to Anakin's room, no matter the consequence.Anakin was not pleased to see him again, but he held his cool. 

"Anakin," Arawn started to say. 

Anakin held up his hand. 

"Don't call me that.Call me Darth Vader.I'm totally ditching the Anakin identity.It's partly on the Emperor's orders." 

"The Emperor's a fool." 

Darth Vader nodded in agreement. This inspired Arawn. "

The Emperor wants me dead for some stupid reason (although he well know what it was, but chose not to mention it to Vader).I know that your wife is still alive…and the Palpatine doesn't know.I can keep him form that information.In exchange for assuring her survival, I need your help. You don't say anything about me…. being alive or location. Plus, I'll work for you…like if you ever need something illegal done or anything at all that needs secrecy, I'll do it. Of course it would be nice if I were paid."

Vader thinks about it, then nods. 

"All right, you have yourself a deal. I also need you to keep an eye on my mother to make sure she's not hurt." 

Arawn says, "of course.I'll be on the planet Blue Waters of Morva if you need anything."

Vader nods, and the deal has been made. Arawn and Minka had already been living there, if you will remember.Minka had decided to visit a friend on Coruscant. She had never visited this person before. In fact, she had never been to Coruscant that she remembers except at the celebration of the Clone Wars. When she got there, a bunch of stormtroopers captured her and brought her to Palpatine. Since Arawn was nowhere to be found, he had had her captured.He forced her to live as a servant at the Imperial Palace…but she was not alone…two babies the banthas had captured that were now a few years old named Taran and Eilonwy would become servants, as they grew older.Now to a group I haven't gone to much since Anuvuin or Jedi Stories:the banthas. They had another baby they had kidnapped named Nicole with them. All the rest of their slaves had been sold to the Empire. Among those was the Wookiee named Chewbacca. Chewie had been sent to some planet that Han Solo had been given an assignment of smuggling for Jabba on. And, although Han was basically a selfish person, he held no liking for slavery. When the guards were beating him, he killed all of the Imperials guarding Chewie, and took him with him, saving his life. For this, Chewbacca owed Han a life debt. Back to Arawn. Arawn left Coruscant and decided to pick a random planet to take his anger out on. He came to Clay Hill and decided to land. He happened across Ellen and Bra Corta's residence. Baby "Darango" was crying. This capsized Arawn.He now wanted a child …to raise to help him hopefully get back at the Emperor.Arawn broke into Ellen and Brax's house, and as terrorizing as he was, he was able to grab Darango right in front of Ellen and Brax. They were in total shock. This was the second child taken form them.(Remember the first?)They had no idea who Arawn was…only that he was someone that didn't belong there…someone that had stolen their adopted child. Arawn took Darango back to Blue Waters; naming him Dash Corta after is own second son. Got all that straight?Good.Now after Obi-Wan had gone after Arawn and Gwythaint Hate, the doctor ran into the hospital.

"They're gone. They've been kidnapped!Obi-Wan went after them." 

Samantha really starts to cry.Luke's problems had been hard on her and she couldn't hold this all back. 

Yoda says, The Empire…Samantha, come away from here, you must. Your life is in danger." 

"But what about my children and where could I go?" 

"Obi-wan will take care of them.Either that, or they will get killed. There is somewhere you could go…a Forest moon called Endor.Protect you there, the Ewoks will." 

So, Samantha goes to Endor.For the next 18 years Darth Vader gets more evil. He successfully wipes out all the Jedi Knights except Yoda and Obi-Wan.He could never hurt them (at least not now). Thus, Dagobah is not touched.The QuiQue League is in one small sector of space. Because of this, Vader leaves those Jedi alone, thus, leaving it to the QuiQue League to wipe them out.The resistance groups form into one large group called The Rebellion.18 years the Maurders wait to close off their experiment, which is where this next story starts. For now you have finally reached the end of Blue Waters!You can find out what happened to Luke also in the next story, I'm not saying it in here.All I'm saying is that this story ends in a sad sate. The Empire is in charge! 

The End

Never fear, although this story (Blue Waters) has a sad ending, it has a sequel (Death Star) which will conclude all my stories and draw them all together.Remember, not everything has been solved yet.There is always A New Hope.


	61. Blue Waters Credits and Reasons for Pred...

Blue Waters: episode #61 The Clone Wars Credits

Blue Waters:episode #61 Blue Waters Credits

Yet again, the last episode to a story (Blue Waters) will be credits.

Here we go!

-George Lucas, creator of Star Wars for: Anakin, Clone Wars, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Force, midi-cholorian, Dagobah, Endor, Ewoks, Chewie, Han, Luke, Leia, Amidala, Palpatine, Sidious, the Sith, Empire, Rebellion, Bail Antilles, Bail Organa, Wedge Antilles. Jedi, lightsabers, Alderaan, bantha, Owen, Beru, idea of Boiling pit and Obi-Wan/ Anakin battle, Shmi, Watto, Tatooine, Darth Vader, idea of Vader not knowing is wife was pregnant when he left, Lars, Clones, the Dark Side, Republic, Padawan, The Trials, and whatever else I forgot to mention.Yes, all the Star Wars movies are my favorite movies all tied.

-Spellbinder, for Gryvon, Ashka, Correon, Paul, Riana, Maurders, doorway, other dimension, Summoner, Marion, Burn

-A computer game called Yoda Stories.This is where I got the idea for the cloning machine

-The Prydain Chronicles (written and created by Lloyd Alexander) for Dyrnwyn, the gwythaints, Rhun, Dalben, someone that knows about the gwythaints, Taran, Eilonwy, Arawn, and Gwydion

-Arawn, my original role-player for that part for contributing episodes 58&59.I just changed like 2 words.I thought that story was great!He originally wrote it because he couldn't make it to the story and wanted to do something special.

Again, this story was my predictions for episodes II and III of the actual movies. Hopefully I won't have to change much once those movies are out….

Now, Endor was named Endor because originally it was supposed to include Blue Waters…and it was named that because Samantha moved to Endor to be protected at the end.I told you I'd tell you why when the time came.

Oh yeah, one more person I'd like to credit…and that would be to the person who played Dash Corta and created that character…he said he wanted his parents to be Jedi, and fake name Darango, so I made it fit.

Jaclyn crated Minka

A friend from 9th grade (Wendy) who helped me out when I had the friend problem in 9th grade created Vera.

2 girls named Ashley and Nicole from my ballet class in 9th grade created two more characters Nicole was Nicole and Ashley was Shanna.

Joseph was created because Kathy wanted a character to look like Paul for her to marry in my Mr. Idiot Stories/The Notes.

Mr. Zam was based off a real person 

The rest is from my head!

The Legends that I wrote that correspond directly with Blue Waters (and I have not previously recognized) are:

Legend #2 The Prince and Prince

Legend #(The Legend of the Clone Wars

·This was a story that had a sad ending. The main character turned evil and the Emperor is in charge, but never fear, the story continues.

·

·Official Pineapple People Seal

The story continues

Now, journey with the companions as we set off on our adventures.(Yes, Death Star is in first person).It's amazing…what starts out as a simple thing:to get me back to my own dimension turns into something bigger than any of us could have foreseen. Yes, journey with Luke, me, Han, Chewie, Old Ben, R2-D2, and C-3PO as we battle the Empire. We will meet all living characters (which includes Darth Vader and Leia), and all secrets will be revealed.It will probably be longer than even Blue Waters was. Find out what happens as your read the story you've been waiting for.

Death Star

Coming next!

This story will start 18 years (and some days) after the close of Blue Waters, so stay tuned.

Reasons for Predictions:

Well, in The Phantom Menace, it calls Bail Bail Antilles.(It's when Amidala asks who else besides Palpatine was nominated Supreme Chancellor.Panaka says the name Bail Antilles, from Alderaan)

In A New Hope, C-3PO says that his last master that he remembers was Captain Antilles.

Also, in A New Hope, Bail's last name is Organa (and he's from Alderaan) He is Leia's adoptive father.Since Bail is like the ruler of Alderaan, he couldn't just have his wife suddenly have a baby without her being pregnant.It would have been big news since he is the ruler of Alderaan.This means she had to have been pregnant around the same time Amidala was.And there is someone named Wedge Antilles in the other Star Wars movies.I really think that Wedge is Bail's son…but that's my opinion.

I think Palpatine is Sidious because in The Phantom Menace, Sidious is always making references to the Senate.Sidious also knows things that he couldn't know unless he was Palpatine. At the end of TPM, when Mace Windu is talking to Yoda about the Sith, and they make a comment about which was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice, the camera kind of goes over to Palpatine, and just look at the look on his face.Also, according to Return of the Jedi (the book), the Emperor's name is Palpatine….and he used the force to try to kill Luke.Plus he always is talking about the Dark Side.You know he's a Sith on that movie.Also, I think that Sidious and Palpatine are played by the same actor.If you compare Sidious' voice to Senator Palpatine's it's the same…..and if you compare it to the Emperor's voice, it's the same.

I guess that's all that I'll say about that.If you have any questions regarding this story or any other, please feel free to contact me.Leia_s@hotmail.com


End file.
